Take a Chance 54th Hunger Games
by PrincessLyoka
Summary: Alanna McLee is picked for the 54th Hunger Games. She wants to go home as much as possible for her family, and to others, avenge her older brother.
1. Introduction

_August 19th, 2013 - Hello everyone. This is my first FanFiction I've posted but keep in mind while reading Intro-Chp6 or Chp7 that I began the story over a year ago, then went on hiatus for a long time before starting it up again. Then I joined FanFiction and posted this story. So, between the marked chapters will be a little slow. After that is much better but keep in mind that these chapters SHOULD be read. Important things are here._

_Enjoy my story. A lot of people have. And goodbye - PrincessLyoka _

* * *

**∞Introduction∞**

My name is Alanna Grace McLee. Two years ago, I had an older brother. His name was Aaron Chance McLee (our parents like to give our middle names encouraging words). We and our younger sister Amy Hope McLee (see, what did I mean) liked to have "Our Time" together. Everyday. Even when we are sick or after a terrible fight. We live in District Five of the nation of Panem. Besides being poor and sometimes starving some night, we had the best of things. Me, Aaron, and Amy would sometimes sneak into the Woods, a large area of woods in the middle of our district that was untouched completely, and have Our Time there. Sometimes we hunted food or gathered plants to eat. Sometimes we swam at the lake. Sometimes a stroll in the woods.

When I was 10, Amy 8, and Aaron 14, we got a surprise from our parents. Three necklaces made to our liking and that resembled each other. They had a picture of the three of us together in a shape and a yarn of our favorite color. Mine was a heart with green yarn. Amy was a flower with pink yarn. Aaron was star with dark blue yarn. We loved it. The picture was big for us to see but small enough so it wasn't heavy or distracting. We changed it every month after our monthly photos. On the back of the plastic covering was our name. Since then, we wore it everyday. We were closer now.

Two years ago it was the 52nd Hunger Games. I was 12, Amy 10, Aaron 16. It was my first reaping and I was scared to the bone. My red-orange hair was in its natural curls. Amy wasn't old enough, but from the back we held onto each other. She still wears her hair in the two long braids. Aaron wasn't in my view. But I wanted to see him.

I was happy when my name wasn't called. But then, Aaron's name was called. You should've seen me: crying like an infant running up to him, hugging him, not wanting to let go. My dad finally carried me away. When we were saying our final goodbyes, he said words I will never forget. "I will take a chance and try to win. I make no promises, but I will try to come home, because I love you."

He didn't make a promise because he wasn't sure. But I was sure he would come home. When he was in the arena, he was speaking to us. To me and Amy. All of Panem loved it when a boy was talking to his two little sisters from inside the arena. Believe me when I say that he had a lot of sponsors because he got at least 10 sponsor gifts. When he made the final eight, they interviewed us. I told them "I just hope he will come home because I love him very much."

Then it was the final day of the Games. It was just Aaron and the two Careers, both from One. The Gamemakers forced them together into the final fight. When Aaron killed the girl, I was glad and so full of hope and faith for him. Then the boy from One (he had a ponytail!) snuck up on him and killed Aaron. I hate that boy. All of Panem who cared for Aaron hated it except the resistants of District One possibly.

Since then, my family has never been the same. Amy has been scared for me for my name being called at any reaping. My mom never wants to, but because we starve sometimes, she makes me sign my name for tesserae, not to much though. The necklace me and Amy wear, the photo has never been changed since Aaron died. I'm still 12 in that picture. I don't want to look twelve, but at least Aaron is there. Because if we ever had to change it, Aaron wouldn't be there.

Now it is 2 years later. I'm 14, Amy is 12. Tomorrow is her first reaping. Right now we are in the woods, hunting with our miniature spears and practicing with Aaron's bow...

* * *

_I began this story a while ago. I did go through it and was thinking of getting rid of the introduction, but I knew there would need to be some explanation. I hope you like it and stay tune for Chp 1!_


	2. Chapter 1

**∞Chapter One∞**

Amy aims an arrow at a small squirrel and shots. She misses by an inch. The squirrel scurries away and up a tree. Amy shoves the bow at me and gets the arrow.

"Is something wrong?" I ask while Amy walked back to me with the arrow.

"No," she says sharply. I know she's upset. Its the tone in her voice.

"You're worried about something. Or someone."

Amy sits down at my feet. I sit next to her. We're just silent for a few minutes, hearing the rush of the stream a few feet behind us and sounds of the woods. Amy undoes her left braid and rebraided it. "I'm scared about tomorrow," she says quietly.

"I know, I am too."

"I don't want to be in the Hunger-" I slap my hand on her mouth. I know she is worried. I won't let her say it, because it is not possible.

** "**You won't be," I say and pull on one of her braids like Aaron used to. She giggles and shows the smile that can bright up your day.

"But my name is in there about 6 times."

"You have it in there 5 times. I have 11 entrees so really we both have a slim risk against the others." The population is just over 3,000 people.

"May odds be in favors," Amy says and giggles. I giggle too. Not that Amy messed up the Capitol's infamous Hunger Games saying, but that she's right. The odds of any of us being chosen are slim against that number.

But I keep getting these thoughts, saying that a "curse" lives in our family. The curse. The curse that when Amy turns 12, my name will be drawn and I will die, leaving Amy all alone. It happened to me. When I was 12, Aaron's name was drawn and he died. Now Amy is 12 and I am getting worried. Another one was every 2 years, one of us would be picked. Its been two years later too. But I never tell her. I don't want Amy getting scared. Never.

I get up and help up Amy. "We need to gather some food. I can't seem to hunt any animals."

"Me too." Me and Amy spend the rest of daylight gathering edible plants and berries in our sacks. Then we tried spear fishing but only caught two. The animals are fast today.

When darkness fell we carried our sacks back home. It is natural seeing people going in and out of the Woods with things. Its not illegal to journey in the Woods, neither is hunting or gathering, but the Peacekeepers set up a rule. If anyone hunts, they have to sell the meat to the butcher. If anyone gathers, they have to sell the plants and berries to the marketeers. Me and Amy agreed to trade with those comfortable with us rather than selling things we worked hard on getting for a low price then buying it back for a large price. We watched for Peacekeepers then began the half mile stride home. Once we got there, we saw Dad cooking something in a pot.

This isn't good. Whenever Dad cooks there either is a fire or the food is bad or someone gets hurt. We set our sacks down and walk up to him.

"Hey girls," Dad said "Hand me some of those spices on the table." Dad usually needs help since he lost his left hand in an electric accident at the power plant several years ago.

Amy handed him the spices off the old wooden table, which he shook into the pot. I looked in. It seemed like stew. "What are you making?"

"My famous hot soup," he replied.

"Which one?" There is one that taste bad and one that actually taste really good.

"You tell me." He hands me a wooden spoon full of his soup. I take a sip and try to hide my feelings. "Its uhh… good." It was awful. "Mom doesn't like you mixing all the food together. Its a waste."

"I know she doesn't but she will like this one. Besides, it is just the three of us tonight. Your mother went to visit a friend."

Visit a friend? She sometimes does that when Dad cooks, so she goes to a friend's place to enjoy dinner.

Dad puts in some pepper and takes a sip. I know he doesn't like it by the way his face scrunches up for a few seconds then returns to normal.

"Amy get ready for dinner!" Dad shouts and pours the soup into small wooden bowls.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the _my_ official first chapter. The other one was really the intro. _


	3. Chapter 2

**∞Chapter Two∞**

"Wake up," someone said in a soft voice. I opened my eyes. Light flooded into the window of the one-floor house. Mom was shaking me lightly.

"I have your dress ready," she said. Mom was already wearing her faded white dress. Reaping clothes. In District 5, we have the tradition that the ones who are no longer eligible for the reaping wear white, for the peace and relief that they're done. The ones who haven't been eligible yet wear black, for the terror to come. The ones eligible wear any color, to represent who they are if they're picked.

I got out my bed of blankets (there isn't enough rooms for all of us, so we sleep in the family room on the floor in blankets) and saw a light blue dress on the floor next to me. I slipped it on in the bathroom and did my hair in its normal natural curls. My green eyes and red-orange hair and freckled face made me smile a little. If only Aaron were here.

I walked out the bathroom and to the kitchen table. Mom was just putting some of the plants me and Amy picked yesterday onto plates then the table. Dad was reading an old book and Amy was sitting on the floor, separating the food we were going to eat and the food we would do door-to-door selling/trading. I knelt down next to her.

Amy wore a dull faded green hand-me-down dress that came from me. He braids were fuzzy, meaning she slept in them and were still unbraided. I started to fix them up to look nicer.

"After breakfast," I said "We will go around the area. We don't have time for what we usually do. We have to be at the square by three. Okay?"

Amy nodded and I heard her gulp. She is really scared. I turned her head to look at me.

"Don't worry," I said "You will be okay. We talked about this yesterday. You don't need to be worried about being called. Okay?"

"Okay," she said in a small voice. I finished her hair and she finished sorting. We sat at the table and ate breakfast with Mom and Dad. Then, under a habit, I set my hand to the empty chair on my right and felt the wooden carving. Aaron sat there. I try to stop doing that but I can never help myself not to. Mom and Dad never say anything about it. I don't know if they even notice.

At noon, me and Amy take the sack full of things we are going to trade and go off, door-to-door. To avoid Peacekeeper suspicion, we sell some things to the butcher and the maketeers. In a half hour we are almost empty. The day of the Reaping is the best day to sell, because everyone feels closer together and they become very generous and helpful. Of all the things we sold so far, we got three bottles of goat's milk, several chunks of goat's cheese, some seeds to grow strawberries, seven loaves of bread in slices, an old book- that if sold in the occasional market would get us a lot, mint leaves, and about $10 in coins.

Me and Amy struggled the sack and whatever we got when we were going to a friend's house, the last house in the area. We know him well.

Keith Loonson himself opened the door. As always, Amy smiled when Keith's blue eyes met ours. I had to stop myself from blushing. He is seventeen, soon to be eighteen in a few weeks. He was also Aaron's best friend, and a big friend to us. To Amy, he is like another older brother. I could never say that I have "another older brother," so I never consider it. He is just like a very good friend to me.

"So," Keith said in his joking matter while putting a stray brown strain of brown hair back in place "What have the girly girls brought up today?"

Amy burst out laughing. I chuckled and smiled. "We have some berries and some mint leaves. I know your mom likes them."

"So do I." Keith reached into the sack and pulled out a handful of berries. "how about me and my mother and father check what's in there. We'll take whatever, and give you something good in return?"

"Sure!" Amy and I said at the same time. Keith took the sack and disappeared behind the door. Before it closed, I saw a glint of two heads and brown hair. I put my foot between the door so it wouldn't close, and peeked inside.

I looked at the two boys who were looking right at me. Keith's younger brothers, identical just-turned-15-year-old twins, Wade and Josh. I can tell them apart because for some strange reason, Wade has gray eyes and Josh has blue. Possibly because their dad has gray eyes and their mom has blue.

The boys looked at me. I tried to hide my blushing. They both like me, and I like them. But they have a crush on me. So do I, but just on one. Josh. I could never have myself love two of the nearly-the-same people.

For the next few minutes, we just stared at each other. Then Amy tugged on my shirt and I heard Keith's footsteps. I closed the door and the next second it opened. Keith handed me some coins, a covered container, and the sack with nothing in it. "This good enough?" Keith asked.

I nodded. Amy stepped up and said "Whats in the container?"

"Blackberry pie." Amy gasped in surprise. "Just keep the cover on so nobody can see it, okay?"

"Okay." When there is pie, even a tiny slice, everyone goes after it. There usually isn't enough ingredients to make pie and sweets like that, so this was a specialty.

"Good luck," Keith said.

"Good luck to you too," me and Amy said and walked home.

As we walked home, we saw people already rushing to square, either walking or using old bikes.

"What time is it?" Amy asked.

I looked into the sky, into the blinding sun then back to our shadows. "Possibly a half-hour until three. We have to hurry!" We ran back home, so we wouldn't be late.

As always, the square in front of the Justice Building was crowded, but always eerily silent. Words that were being said was in very quiet whispers. The loudest sound was quick and quiet footsteps.

I was holding onto Amy's hand firmly and walking to the sign in, where eligible kids were signing in while Peacekeepers overlooked everything. I could feel Amy's grip get tighter onto my hand. I now feel that I'm going to regret it when I let go.

Just few more kids in front of us, I thought, a few more.

I could feel Amy's pulse quicken and her grip get really tight. I knelt down in front of her and whispered "You'll be okay. They'll ask for your signature, then they'll take a little blood- doesn't hurt a bit much-" I pinched her slightly on the arm "Then a finger print. You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

Amy sniffed and wiped her eyes with her free hand. She touched her necklace and sighed.

"Next," said an impatient Peacekeeper. I stepped up and signed "Alanna Grace McLee" in careful handwriting on a paper. Then they stuck a thin needle into my index finger and took some blood. Then stamped a finger print. Finally they told me to move along.

I walked away a few feet then turned back to see Amy. She just winched at the needle, now they're taking her finger print. Finally they finish with her and Amy comes running up to me. She wraps her body around mine.

"I'll take you to the 12-year-olds section," I whisper in her ear. I lead her to the back of the roped off area and see Amy's best friend, Sarah Morft. She is easy to recognize because she looks 13 and has long, dark brown ponytails that is held up by bands of colors to match her outfit. Today they are white. "Do you see Sarah?" I whisper. Amy nods and gives a kiss on my cheek. Then she walks over to her.

I walk over to the 14-year-olds' section and squeeze myself in. And I wait.

The reaping seemed minutes away from starting. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic when I saw my best friend Lea Merrill, squeezing her way to me. When she was almost to me, one boy- the bully at school, Christopher- shoved her. She nearly landed on the ground but me and two other kids caught her. Lea pulled back her blond hair, dusted off her pale blue dress, and gave Christopher a mean look then faced me with a small but worried smile.

"Hi Alanna," she said.

"Hello," I said back. Usually we have a lot of things to say, but we remained silent.

Tawnya Dinkey just took her place on the stage. Followed by the Mayor Derrick and District Five's mentors, Marie Keys and Alex Ovfelum- District Five's most recent Hunger Games victors.

Finally the old clock tower strikes three and Mayor Derrick takes his place on a podium, which is between two glass reaping balls. Then he starts reading the same story of Panem.

After that he begins to read the list of District Five's past victors. In the past 53 years, we had 4. Marie and Alex aren't the only victors left alive, but since they are the most recent (Marie won the 40th; Alex won the 33rd), they are our mentors.

Lea clutches my hand and gives it a squeeze on the thumb. I do the same back. Its our way of saying good luck.

The mayor finishes and he is replaced by Tawnya Dinkey, our escort. She has on a rainbow dress (most of the Capitol outfits are to much, but her's is very nice). Her hair change color every year. This year, it is both purple, red, and white strips.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she says in the Capitol accent " May the odds ever be in your favor. Now lets begin. As always, our are ladies first."

Mine and Lea's grips tighten as Tawnya glides over to the girls' reaping ball. She puts her hand in the ball and seems to attack the slips, turning her hand this way and that without looking. Then, her hand stops and pulls out a slip.

Don't be me or Amy, I'm thinking (praying) as Tawnya glides back over to the podium. Don't be me or Amy.

My heart beats like it is about to pop as Tawnya unfolds the slip, fold by fold. She draws in a breath to say the name. Then the name flows out her mouth.

"Alanna Grace McLee."

* * *

_ooooo, a cliff-hanger. Stay tune for more. Please review and spread the word, its appreciated._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

I felt like the time I was really sick last month. How it was hard to breathe and how every moment it felt like I'm going to die.

Lea's grip softens as faces turn to look at me. I look at her and see tears starting to come down her sensitive face.

Out of all the slips there was versus my eleven slips, my name had to be picked. Why me?! I have a life (like all the other tributes do) and a family...

I give Lea a very quick hug and walk silently through the path the others kids had made for me. Two Peacekeepers are ready to lead me over to the stage. As I make my way, I'm forcing in tears. This is being televised live and once people see my tears, I'll be noted as a weakling, an easy target, an easy kill.

Halfway to the stage, I hear screams. Screams I recognize. "ALANNA! ALANNA!"

I whip around and see Amy rushing to me from the back. A few more Peacekeepers are rushing to her, to force her to stop. I can't take this.

I run to Amy. The Peacekeepers who were guiding me are trying to get me. But I can run a little faster than them. I catch up to Amy and we curl into a hug. Everything goes silent as Amy cries softly on my shoulder. Nobody dares try to break it up. It continues like this for two more minutes before I feel the tap on my back. I pull back from Amy and kiss her forehead.

"See me after," I say "Please. I'll be there, I promise."

Amy clings to me before I feel her being pulled from me. Dad lifts her up with his one strong arm. Amy is thrashing and screaming and trying to get down, but she can't.

The Peacekeepers lead me to the stage where I take my place. Never have I thought I'd ever be standing here. Maybe the curse is real and I'm going to die.

Tawnya looks at me. I know she recognizes me. She saw the interview they made with me when Aaron made the top eight. Also because, I did the same thing when Aaron was called as Amy did.

She doesn't say anything. She just fakes a smile. She fixes her hair by making it more fluffy. "Now its time to choose our boy tribute."

She steps over to the boys' reaping ball and fumbles with the slips. Finally she selects one and takes her place back at the podium. Then she reads the name.

"Wade Loonson."

WADE! I try to hide my feelings as faces turn to Wade. I can see the color drained out his face. Josh is next to him. Peacekeepers are urging Wade to step forward, but Josh won't let him go. Finally, he lets go. It seems he held on tightly because Wade is rubbing his hand. Then I see Wade next to me, on the stage. He doesn't look at me. But I take a few seconds to look at Wade's face, then I ignore him, for now.

Then the mayor steps up to the podium and starts reading the long, dull Treaty of Treason.

I can still see Josh from here. I see boy from the back of the 16-year-olds' section trying to comfort him. I guess the boy is Josh's friend.

It seemed like forever when finally, the mayor finished reading. Then he motions for me and Wade to shake hands.

Wade holds out his hand. I take it. His hands feel warm and hard. Then we let go.

We turn and face the crowd as the anthem plays. My heart is beating wild and doesn't slow down. Finally the anthem ends and everyone on stage is taken into the building.

The Justice Building is the richest building in the entire district. I've been told that it always looks new and fresh. I believe them because I was there once. To say goodbye to Aaron.

Now I'm here again in a room with only long white and soft couch. The Peacekeepers took me here and put Wade in a separate room. This is where I will say my final goodbyes. Now I'm all alone, laying down on the couch, waiting.

First to come is my family. I make room for them on the couch, Amy is sitting on my lap, and we are just silent for a few minutes.

Then Mom turns to me and kisses my forehead. Amy curls up on me more. Usually I wouldn't let her go that far, but I let it go. Who knows when the Peacekeepers tell them time is up, but I feel like I'll be with them for hours.

Amy is the first to speak. "You're really strong and smart," she says "Will you try to win? Really really try hard?"

"Yes," I say back, but I'm not sure if it is true. I'm afraid of the tributes from districts One, Two, and Four, whom are prepared for this all their lives. We call them Careers, and most of the time Career tributes win. I can imagine myself getting stabbed in the back already.

"I love you," Amy says "Please, will you try to come back, for me and… Aaron?"

I nod and feel tears slipping down my cheek. Dad gets his sky blue handkerchief from his shirt pocket and dabs my eyes. The cold, silky fabric calms me down a bit. Mom curls my hair but remains silent.

Then the Peacekeepers open the door and tells them it's time to leave. Amy is still clutching on me when Mom and Dad stand up to go.

I tap on her necklace and she does the same. We hold the picture of our necklaces between our fingers. To us it is a sign that no matter where we are, dead or alive, we are together always. "I'll wear this in the arena," I say "And I might talk to you. Just promise, be strong. I may not return, but please, just don't break down. You won't be alone if I don't make it back, you have everyone else and Mom and Dad." Then I'm suddenly repeating Aaron's words that he said to us before we had to leave. "I will take a chance and try to win. I make no promises, but I will try to come home, because I love you."

I know Amy remembers that Aaron said those exact same words because she's bursting out crying. Mom lifts her up and carries her out. The door slams shut, giving me a chance to put my face on the couch and cry.

A few seconds later I hear the door open. I don't look up but I feel a hand on my back. I look up and see Keith and Josh, they must've just said goodbye to Wade.

"Alanna," Keith says "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry you were called. I should have done something."

"There was nothing you could do."

Then I hear Josh's voice. "I know that you like me and not Wade. Wade doesn't know. Don't tell him unless you feel it's the right time."

When will be the right time? Before the Games begin or the day he dies? "I'll see."

"You're pretty high in senses. Sometimes I think you see through walls. If someone is sneaking up on you, you can sense it. With that alone, you might as well win." I don't think my "high senses" will give me victory.

I'm about to say something else but the Peacekeepers are calling the boys. Josh looks at me with his blue eyes and says "There's something else. Avenging in the death of your brother."

"No, I don't take revenge."

"I know but, if you won, it would mean a lot."

The Peacekeepers are telling Josh to leave, practically shouting at him. "Goodbye," Josh says.

"Bye."

Now Josh and Keith are gone and I feel my heart beating slower now. I'm more calm than I was before, but I really don't feel like it.

Lea steps in all alone. All we do is hold hands. Then she smiles. Lea always has this smile that makes some people cheer up. I actually smile back, feeling a hint of happiness.

Lea isn't able to say anything. I'm able to choke out, "Take care of Amy for me."

Lea nods. When the Peacekeepers call her, she hugs me so tightly I can hardly breathe. When she lets go, I hear her say, "Good luck." And she's gone.

I'm expecting no one else. I take off my necklace and look at the picture. Aaron in the middle, Amy on the left, and me on the right. The heart reminds me we are together forever, connected with love, dead or alive. I slip the necklace back on, hooking the chain back together.

The door flies open. I look up and see Marie walking in. There is Peacekeepers at the door, so I'm guessing she isn't suppose to be here.

Marie sits next to me. I don't look at her. "We'll be leaving after this," she says "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Being here. People who knew your brother is shocked you're here."

One Peacekeepers bangs on the wall. Its time to go.

I sigh as Marie helps me up. "We'll talk about it later," Marie says as we leave the District Court. The Peacekeepers lead us to a black car with a lot of windows. I saw Wade in the middle, Tawnya and Alex already in the back.

I slip into the car and look around it. I've never been in a car before. Here we usually travel on foot or with the wooden bikes. The seats were like couches and felt soft enough to sleep on. Wade helped me with a "seatbelt," as he called it. But I could tell he just learned about it.

As someone drives us to the train station, so many camera crews are devouring our faces. I catch me and Wade on some screen. I look interested, like I want to catch a last glimpse of my district, and shocked. Wade, however, is looking down and seems glum. I look at him off screen and see that he really looks frighten.

Once we get to the train station, we just stand on a platform so cameras can catch our images. Then we retreat into the train. And the doors close shut.

It was nice and cool in the train, put it didn't make me feel any better. I looked out the closest window and looked at my district. Then the train starts moving, slowly at first, then faster. District Five is gone in a flash and I know this may be the last time I may ever see it.

Tawnya leads me to a room in the train and says I can do whatever, as long as I come when dinner is called. When the door closes, I look out a big window. Everything outside is moving very fast. We may get to the Capitol in less than 24 hours.

I flounce myself on a bed and literally almost bounce off it. It was very soft and fluffy. The sheets on it we as soft as my Dad's handkerchief. I carried the smallest one around while rubbing it around my face.

I take off my clothes and go into the private bathroom. I start a shower, but nervous to go in it. I've been in the rain before, and got sick. Is a shower like that? I've never been in one before. There is running water in District 5, but its limited. Tentatively, I step into the shower and feel relief. After about ten minutes I turned off the shower and dried off. Now some clothes.

I get over to the drawers filled with clothes. I pick a cerulean blue shirt and light green shorts. I didn't pick any other shoes, I just wore my sandals. Something to hang onto from home.

I look at my necklace and stare at Aaron. I'm experiencing what he had done. Maybe he used this same train room or at least the same train. I can almost see him for real when I put my necklace back on.

I look out the window, seeing things whizz by. How fast is this train going? 200 or 300 miles per hour? I see lights of another district. Before I can think of what district, Tawnya calls me for dinner.

I walk into the dinning car and freeze at how fancy it is. I sit down next to Wade, who wears a red and white shirt with blue jeans. Tawnya and Marie sit across from us, but Alex is no where to be seen.

"Wheres-" I start, but I don't get to finish.

"He likes to joke around," Marie says "Sheesh, what is he doing? Putting on another bear costume?"

Me and Wade laugh. Tawnya remains silent and Marie chuckles. Then dinner is served.

Foods I have never seen, so rich and beautiful. I almost couldn't believe I was looking at this, and allowed to eat it! Wade and I are stuffing ourselves, no matter how much Tawnya reminds us more courses are coming. But we never had this much food in our lives. So much juicy meats and plant-shaped fruits and rich vegetables and… I could continue the list, but I couldn't. Never have I eaten so much.

I'm trying to cut apart what I think is goose liver when Alex comes in. He holds something behind his back.

Marie rolls her eyes and says "What you got there?"

"What I think the kids would like," Alex says. Then me and Wade look at each other. Kids? I'm fourteen and Wade is fifteen. But how can we be called kids?

Alex hands us each a small clear bag with, wait a moment, fluff? I've never seen this fluffy white stuff before.

"It's marshmallow fluff," Alex explains "You've probably never seen, or had, it before."

"I've had marshmallows," Wade says. Then he immediately opens the bag and pulls out a handful of the stuff. He stuffs it into his mouth.

I open my bag slowly and pull out a handful. It was sticky and fluffy at the same time. Once I put it in my mouth, it felt like a cloud was in there. The entire bag full was gone in a few minutes. So was Wade's. Then we went back to the food, although I wanted more marshmallow fluff. I didn't ask, I'm not even sure where Alex got some.

Then Wade and I finish out meal before the adults do, because they ate slower than us. I try not to show that I'm trying to keep it down. I can tell Wade is a little green too. Never have I eaten so much. Never in my entire life.

Once the adults finish eating we go into another train car, reserved just to watch on a big television with comfortable couches. I want to ignore whats going to be on screen, which is the recaps of all the reapings in Panem, but this is will be important so I'll know who my opponents are. I just don't want to see the faces that may die.

As I watch, I take note of some of the tributes who stand out in my mind. A large, familiar looking boy from One who volunteers before they call names. Both the boy and girl from Four who strangely receives no volunteers. A dark skinned boy from Seven, who looks very clever. A girl who looks about twelve or thirteen from Eleven who hangs onto her small doll and never lets it go. And a boy from Twelve who reminds me of Aaron, in a way. And it frightens me.

When they show District Five, I want to look away. But when I hear Amy scream for me, I look and watch. From another angle, this is all so heartbreaking. I start to cry but I wipe my eyes of tears. Then Wade's name is called, you can see how worried Josh is, holding onto his twin brother's hand. I hear Wade sniff, then I look at him. But he sees me and looks away.

Finally the recaps are over. I take a deep breath and retreat to my room for the night, although it barely is sunset. I pace the floor, thinking about the other tributes, my competition, my possible murderers. I feel bad for them. It's not like, it's not like they'll leave the arena alive. Except one of them. A high chance it won't be me or Wade. Although if I had to bet, my money would be on the boy from District One. But he looks familiar, I'm not sure where.


	5. Chapter 4

**∞Chapter Four∞**

When I finally slip into the bed near actual nighttime, I feel awkward. Probably because I'm still wearing the clothes I picked out, but because I'm thinking of how long ago, everything was normal. This morning I woke up, got dress, ate breakfast, did Amy's hair, went door-to-door selling with Amy, and had Keith joke with us. Now it's night and I'm going to the Capitol as a tribute for the Hunger Games, to die for entertainment and as part of the whole country's punishment. What a good way to end your day- It isn't.

I think I'm asleep, I'm not sure, when I hear knocking. I slip out of bed and feel coldness on my feet. I twist the knob on the door, but it doesn't open. The knocking happens again.

"Who locked the door?" I said "Who is there?"

The door slams open. I dodge it in time and see the boy from District One. I close the door shut but it opens again. This time he has a long sharp, silver blade on a handle. He swings it at me. Then I'm on the floor, dead, in half.

I open my eyes wide. I look at myself. I sigh relief when I see myself together. But I know something about that dream. A warning. To avoid the boy from One.

It's dawn. I yawn and get out of bed and smooth my clothes. I'll keep them on anyways until I get to the Capitol. Then my stylist will have me take it off.

I open up my door and feel glad that it isn't locked. I step into the other train car and see Alex and Marie, still in their nightclothes, discussing something while eating at the breakfast buffet in front of them. Then they look at me.

"G'morning," Alex says. He's wearing a white and gray striped shirt and pants.

"Good morning," I say back. I study Marie's nightgown to see if the pink and purple flower prints on it were real. I'm not sure. I'm more preoccupied with the blue and white sparkles with the green and sunset colors background. Flowers in bloom with the sunset. If I ever won, I'd be rich enough to get a nightgown like that. Or better. Alex's clothes seem to old and simple. Marie could wear her nightgown as a dress in daytime in public in any district and nobody would tell it wasn't even a dress.

"You can serve yourself," Marie said. I nodded, took a plate, and started filling it. Pancakes, eggs, shaped fruits in a bowl of ice, fried potatoes, ham and other meats. I fill a tall crystal cup full of orange juice- a speciality of squeezing many oranges of their juice back at home. Once I can't hold up my plate any longer, I join the mentors at the table and start eating. I want to ask what they were talking about, but I'm to hungry to ask.

About an half hour later, Wade walks in with the clothes he wore yesterday. I guess he didn't feel like changing either. We're stuffing ourselves more than yesterday.

When I feel my stomach about to split open, I lean back and push away my plate. I'm thinking why Tawnya isn't here yet, then Alex says the first words of morning.

"You guys have any talents?" he asked "something to help you in the arena?"

Wade beats me before I can say anything. "I can throw knives, not so well though. I have tried to dart-and-straw method at target practices at school. I'm never getting the center though for class one, the youngest age group."

"During training," Alex says "you can practice with that. Although I bet there won't be darts and straws in the arena to practice with. Try knife throwing. Or reveal how good you are, so they might fear you. And question, how are you good with knife throwing?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Marie looks at me. "You?" she asks.

I take a deep breath. "I hunt with spears in the Woods," I say "And I've been practicing with Aaron's bow and arrows. I'm not even almost-perfect with the bow and arrows yet. The spears are miniature but I'm not sure about full sized ones."

Marie looks up at the ceiling and seems to be thinking. Then she says "Same as Wade, I don't guarantee there will be bows and arrows in the arena. But I want you to practice with those, and the spears. Just in case."

I nod.

"We'll be at the Capitol soon," Marie says "Then you'll be turned over to your stylists."

"Okay," me and Wade say at the same time.

"Now," Alex said and stood up, walking around the table "If you were wondering where Tawnya is, she is in her room doing her makeup. Don't worry, she's eating. Believe me, the Capitol people take an hour to get themselves together."

We laughed, but Marie just smiled like she heard it many times before. Alex looked at her and I could almost see a small spark between them.

About ten minutes later, we get news that we will be at the Capitol in a short while. Me and Wade rush to the window. We want to get that first glimpse of what we only see on television, the Capitol. Without meaning to, I start a conversation.

"I wonder what the city will looks like in real life," I say.

"Yep," Wade says "I hear they eat as much as they can. Sometimes their skin is a different color."

"You can almost tell what they look like just at looking at Tawnya!"

We laugh. "You know," I say "Sometimes I wonder."

"About what?"

"Why the Capitol choose the Hunger Games as the districts' punishment. If it was something else, Aaron would be alive and none of us would be on this train."

"The Capitol wants entertainment," Wade says flatly, like the he is disgraced to say it "So we are entertaining them." He slaps his hand on the window. "Entertainment. Had to be deadly. Don't they care about what lives we hold?"

"No," I say "Unfortunately no." I feel the same way. "We have to die a bloody death just so the Capitol people can watch something and be amused. How many innocent children have lost their lives because the Capitol wants them to because they want to be entertained. What would they feel if their children were on screen to die for entertainment? Glad blood-thirsty crowds, that is what they are. Don't deserve it."

When we pass through a mountain range in a tunnel, I'm thinking of how darkly I was, saying that. I look at Wade's face, which is covered by shadow. He seems to be thinking the same thing as me, how darkly we were. He looks at me with his gray eyes and says "Lets never mention that, ever, not to ourselves ever."

"Agreed."

The train speeds out the tunnel and now we feel more light-hearted. The Capitol shines with bright colors. Our mentors and Tawnya show up behind us. The people are dressed strangely and they seem happy, noticing a tribute train is coming. They look and point at us when the train stops at a station. Camera crews again gobble up our faces. More than ever now that we are in the Capitol. The next stage until the arena. I just really want to run back to my train car and sleep, hoping this is all a dream. But it isn't.

Wade looks at me. "I bet they can't wait to see you," he says "Because two years ago."

"I know," I reply "And my partner. In the arena, will we stay together?"

"Always." Then Wade gives me a hug.

The train doors open. The Capitol beckons me.


	6. Chapter 5

**∞Chapter Five∞**

I'm lying down (no clothes but my undergarments!) on a table. My design team rips off my hairs of my body with wax strips. Every "RIIIP" makes me flinch. Luckily Wade is in another room of the Remake Center. Is he already with his stylist, unlike me, who was here for almost two or three hours? And during those two or three hours I was scrubbed with a foam that made my skin look pretty, but wiped away probably one or two layers of my skin. Then they did my nails until they were "perfecto" (quoting from my design team). Now my body is being ridded of my hair, except on the top of my head, which they were told not to touch.

Kitten, a tall woman with lavender hair and pale blue skin, looks at me after ripping off another wax strip. "Don't worry," she says in the Capitol accent "Just a few more. Then you're all done!"

I nod. I grit my teeth as Caroline, a smaller woman with beautiful silver and bronze tattoos all over her pale golden body, tears off another wax strip. Carili, the tallest in my design group with dark skin but bright yellow hair with butterfly clippings, reapplies the same pink shimmery butterfly back to her hair. She is starting to look frustrated, so I'm guessing the next time that clip falls off, she will toss it out the window.

I totally didn't want anyone to see me now with Kitten and Carili clipping away any missed hairs, searching my body for any even though there is none. Caroline worked with my eyebrows and lashes. She told me not to blink, but how couldn't I?

Finally they were done and disappeared through a door. I slipped on the thin robe that was left for me. I picked up my necklace and slipped it on. My stylist will see me soon. He or she should be recognizable, the tributes stylist have been working with them for years. Most more than how long I've lived.

Eventually the door opens back up. I look and see a young man. He has golden skin- not dyed and fake like Caroline's but natural golden brown. He has long ash brown hair with streaks of gray. His eyes shine an aqua blue. Familiar a bit. He pulls out a chair and sits next to my table. Then a big table appears out the floor with our lunch.

"My name is Racine," he says "But you can call me Rivers. I'll be your stylist. My friend Joel is your friend's stylists."

"Hi," I say "You look familiar."

"I've been around ten years, or it is because I was your brother's stylist." I gasp. He smiles and nods. "He has talked a lot about you and your sister, so I may know what to expect. And what you may like."

I think I'm blushing because my cheeks are burning. He laughs a hearty laugh. "Oh ho ho," he says "I know I'm attractive. Think about your design team. All girls. They are in love with me but they won't go away that I'm already married. Think about having three girls following and working with you for ten years straight!"

I giggle, thinking about having a few followers because they love me and think I'm attractive.

"Do you have an idea about my costume?" I ask.

"Yes! Your district is energy, power really. I was thinking about giving you a halo, a halo of atoms. Atoms make energy and power, right?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Aaron has told me you do very good in school. Now your costume; bright clothes with atoms! And your hair is so bright, it will go perfect. Although I am going to give you a few glowing beads along with Wade. Believe me, you'll love it! And so will the Capitol! Think about what sponsors it will bring you!"

True, sponsors seem to be attracted to better looking tributes. But the Hunger Games aren't about beauty, it is about dying and killing one another until one remains. Still, I am hoping for my costume. The more sponsors, the better chance I have at surviving.

At the bottom of the Remake Center is clearly a stable. I'm waiting there in a neon yellow suit, covered with neon green pictures of atoms. My hair is still curly, but dotted with neon yellow and green beads. A halo is above my head in neon green with neon yellow "atoms." Wade is next to me in the same outfit. It is all suppose to glow in the dark so our stylists choose "the brightest colors in the world."

Horses are stationed in front of chariots. They are so well trained that they don't need to be controlled. The other tributes are already there, but District One hasn't shown up yet. Everyone else is talking about it to their district partners. But every once in a while, I catch someone staring at me. They could recognize me because of my brother two years ago. Is that why I'm being starred it, because of my brother once being here before? Do they think I'm going to die like Aaron? I gulp.

"Hurry up Gretchen!"

"These clothes are so heavy!"

Everyone stars as the District One tributes arrive. Their clothes seem to be made of diamonds. It shines bright colors of every single rainbow color. There is diamonds weaved into their hair. Shimmery silver and white makeup decorate their body. The girl (who must be Gretchen) has diamond earrings hanging down to her shoulders. Shiny necklaces bounce up and down with their every step. The other tributes are at awe. Wade's jaw literally drops open. I don't realize mine is too until my jaw starts to hurt.

The eardrum-blasting opening music starts to play. Everyone starts to load into their chariots with their stylists and/or mentors. Marie and Rivers help us into our chariots. Alex, Tawnya, and another woman who must be Wade's stylist Joel hangs back. Rivers adds a touch of makeup to my face and a little to Wade. Then he gives a thumbs up.

District One rides out, guided by snow white horses. The crowd roars loudly. Of course they do, District One makes the luxury items for the Capitol, making them one of the favorites.

Eventually District Four rides out. It is almost our turn. Wade looks at me and nods. I smile back.

I barely realize we were moving until the crowd shouts "District Five!" I'm looking around. The Capitol people, all dressed in their crazy outfits, shout and yell, pointing at us. The sky is darkening, so I know me and Wade will glow soon. But with the lights on the diamonds, District One might be a shiner. It will be like this for the next 20 minutes until all the chariots are in the City Circle, which is right in front of the president's amnion. Then we'll be taken to the Training Center, where we will stay until the Games begin.

I catch myself on screen and smile. Neon green and neon yellow _are_ the brightest colors in the world. The halo of atoms around my head shine and shimmer. The atoms glow the brightest of all. I feel something slip onto my hand. Then I look at Wade. His hand is clutching mine tightly. I hold onto it too.

The screen finally goes to District Six, so I'm just looking at everyone else. They just keep on shouting but most of their attention is on District Six now.

Finally we arrive at the City Circle. The chariots circle around two more times before stopping. President Snow walks out on the balcony and gives us an official welcome. Then the anthem plays. The cameras cut around to us until finally, one by one, we all enter the Training Center.

Our stylists, design teams, and mentors are there. Of course they are, this will be their home too until the Hunger Games start. But also to help us get off the chariots.

I catch the boy from One staring at me with a fierce glare. He says something to his partner, but she just shakes her head "no." The boy looks a little beyond sanity because he is stomping his feet on the ground, causing his diamonds to go _"clink…clink."_

What did he say? Why did his partner's response make him mad? I'm to tired to think about it now. I decide that once I'm shown to my room I'll kick off my shoes and slip into bed. I don't even realize that Wade is still holding onto my hand. Once we load into a crystal elevator, he pulls his hand off. I rub it.

"I didn't even know until now," Wade confesses.

"Oh well," I reply "I didn't know either. I'm to tired I guess."

When the elevator quickly stops at level Five, we rush off. Tawnya points to the doors of our rooms that we quickly enter. She reminds us of dinner, but I know I'll miss it. I'll sleep right through her call.

I take off my clothes, slip on white bed clothes that are more like a long dress, and get into the cushiony bed. I'm eager to sleep, but I'm not drifting off. Now that I'm relaxing I'm not a bit tired. I finally close my eyes and I think I hear a voice shouting something nicely. To familiar, and it frightens me because it sounds like my brother. But I can't be Aaron, unless I'm already dreaming. No, I can't be. Tawnya just called for dinner. I'm just numb and hearing things, thats all.

Once I step into the dinning room, I see very quiet servants draped in white serving meals. One guides me to the table without touching me. His eyes were gray but I had to admit it, they were bright. He had me sit down between Marie and Wade and poured me a drink of water in a crystal cup.

"Thank you," I say. He just nods and disappears behind a door. I felt mad, he didn't say your welcome. Mom always says that when people don't show me proper respect, I get angry. Sometimes I prove her wrong just not often.

Wade leans over and whispers in my ear "They can't talk. They're called Avoxes. They're criminals of some sort and so they cut their tongue."

"How did you know?"

"Earlier I asked for one's name. She didn't say anything and Tawnya explained this to me. Don't make the same mistake, it seems to make them feel embarrassed."

So I didn't say much to them except "please" and "thank you." They nod in return. So I'm really enjoying my meal of ham, broccoli, carrots, fries, applesauce, turkey, grapes, cookies, pie, and marshmallow flush (ordered by Alex himself) and others I don't recognize. I'm drinking up to much water, even though different drinks are right in front of me. I just don't recognize them as much as some of the food. Not even after Wade sips through cup after cup of this stuff. He avoids the red misty juice that I'm thinking is a type of spirit or wine. Besides, water is just fine. When I'm in the arena I want to hydrated. Especially if I get stuck in a blazing desert under the sun while it tries to burn me to dust.

Alex tells a few jokes time and time about how unfamiliar some of the food is to us or maybe how the Capitol outfits are very crazy to our point of view (but he seems to keep them censored). They aren't funny, but we laugh anyways. Marie just blushes and Tawnya rolls her eyes. Thats when a clock chimes 10' o clock. Tawnya gets up and dabs her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh well," she says stretching her arms "Time for bed everyone. Especially you two. You have training at ten sharp and I don't want lazy stalkers." She looks at Marie and Alex, who burst out laughing. My guess they over slept when they were tributes.

We all retreat to our rooms. I slip into bed and with a full stomach, I'm comfortable. I sleep in no time but I'm haunted with the boy from One's fierce stare earlier today. His stomping, what did he ask? And maybe Gretchen, his district partner, totally didn't agree with his question. Something about me, of course.

What I can't figure out why he is familiar.


	7. Chapter 6

**∞Chapter Six∞**

I woke up around eight-thirty (the clock in my room said so). I stretch my body and realize that two days ago, I woke up on the floor, ready for the reaping. Right now Amy might be sorting out the food she gathered and hunted, if she ever did. Josh would help her, he hunts too. Thats where I met Josh, in the Woods, six years ago. I met Wade before in the open market a few days earlier. He had a broken arm from an animal attack in the Woods then, the reason he doesn't hunt but gathers. Him throwing knives, that was how he hunted animals. He uses it as a defense now. And you often see him next to a bush either stripping it or checking it to see if it was edible.

I dress into an orange short-sleeved top and creamy white shorts with orange strips. It was just the first thing I saw when I opened the drawer. I get into the dinning room and see Wade outlooking on the balcony in dark blue shirt and pants. I walk out to him.

He's eating something circular and golden brown with squares pressed all into it. He is shocked when I say hello, and almost drops his food off the side.

"Good morning," I say.

"Hi," he says with his mouth full. He leans a little closer over to the side and bounces back with a little static lightning following him. His food is history, burnt black and falls next to my feet.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yea." He picks up the food and tries to bite it. But it is to hard for him. He throws it over the edge. "Force field burnt my waffle."

I laugh hysterically. For one thing, I learned that what he was eating a waffle (I've never seen one before, true). Another is that is my guess a force field is protecting us from falling/jumping off to the other side. It is just how he said it. "Force field burnt my waffle." Ha! I'd love to see Alex beat that!

Wade just looks at me like I'm nuts. Then he laughs and repeats it. We both laugh like there is no tomorrow (which is partly true) and repeat the sentence. Finally we slow down after two minutes and catch our breath.

"Ha!" I say "Hysteria! That was so funny! I'd _love_ to see Alex's face when he hears you say that!"

"I do too." Wade looks into the distance. "I wonder what they're doing down there."

We just look at the Capitol people strolling by. Most have no idea that we are looking down at them, seeing that they are as small as ants to us. Some notice us looking at them. I can barely hear them say "Tributes," or "Which district are they?" or discussing who might win. Do they ever wonder about us? About our hopes and our future being destroyed? About our lives cut short? The thought sends me to give a mean look to one of the passerbyers. The little boy seems to have great vision because we is screaming and yelling and raving at me. I laugh.

"I wonder what they do all the time," Wade says "Instead of eating, making weird fashions, and waiting for more tributes to die each year."

"Maybe that is all they do," I say "Right now most might be thinking of an epic showdown with the Games this year… because of me."

"Why?" Then he realizes what I mean. "Oh…yea."

We go inside and join the others who are already eating, except Tawnya who is standing at the elevator. An Avox sets me down with a tower of syrupy pancakes, cherry pie, strawberries and blueberries, and apple juice right in front of me. Wade sits next to me with the same thing, and we start eating.

Tawnya points at the clock thats over the elevator door. It reads 9:42am, meaning we have only 18 minutes to eat. "At least you didn't over sleep," she says.

Alex puts his elbows up on the table. "After you finish training we'll discuss your improvement over the next few days. If you want to, we'll talk about the other tributes once you meet them."

Marie nods. "Its good to know your competition," she says "because you'll know what to expect. But they might be hiding their true selves so watch out for that too."

Thats what most of the tributes might be thinking about me, how to use my true self against me. My anger at the boy from One killing Aaron, my sadness over his death, and what they don't know-my confusion over the familiarity of this year's boy from One tribute. If I had the nerve I would confront him and ask who he is, but he surely knows who I am. Besides, who would even want to ask a giant Career who he is? Even with possibly half the sponsors wanting him because of his size alone.

My breakfast is cut short when the clock says 9:55 and Tawnya announces it is time to go. The rest of my pancake tower beckons but I can only sneak a small piece into the elevator. Marie and Alex don't join us. Only the tributes go and their district escort only escorts them, then leaves.

Unfortunately we have to stop at level two to pick up the District Two tributes, who are dressed alike in green shirts and red pants. The girl is really small and looks about 10-years-old. At the same time, she looks fierce and shy. It is surprising when I recall District Two's reaping, the girl volunteered for someone else bigger. The boy however is about as tall as the boy from One. You can see his muscles from tons of exercise. He is overly protective about the small girl. Even when the girl accidentally bumps into Wade, the boy pulls the two apart and shouts_ "YOU DO NOT TOUCH HER!"_ I swear, any louder the crystal elevator would have shattered.

When the elevator stops at an enormous gym, I realize we are the second-to-last to arrive. The tributes from Twelve haven't shown up yet and it is almost 10. The Gamemakers are already there. About twenty men and women dressed in dark indigo-like robes sitting in tables around the gym.

Someone pins a number 5 to the back of my shirt. Me and Wade join the line of tributes between Four to the left and Six to the right. When the District Twelve tributes finally arrive a few minutes late, the head trainer Atala steps in front of us.

She explains the schedule: how we are free to move from area to area, when lunch starts around noon and ends at one pm, and what some of the training areas are. Survival and fighting skills. She tells that we are not allowed to do even lay a finger on any of the tributes. When we want to do hand-to-hand combat or practice with someone there is helpers ready to do so. Then she releases us.

I watch the Career tributes from One and Four move toward stations with deadly looking weapons. The boy from Two takes his tiny district partner over to a knife-throwing station. Then he moves to the ax station.

Believe me when I say this: I'm not a very fast runner. I have run as fast as pelting rain whenever I'm being chased by wild bears or rabid animals in the Woods. And once when I was teaching Amy to swim a few years ago, the rushing river water pulled her in the current and I had to chase after her. But this is different. These people could kill me. Now I'm scared.

Wade points to an archery station. "You can go there," he says "I'm going to survival."

I hold onto Wade hand so he won't move. I look into his eyes and I sound like I'm twelve when I say "Don't leave me here with them."

"Okay."

We go to knife-throwing first. I wonder if it is any different than throwing small spears at a moving animal. It is. The blade was to heavy and the target was too far away. Wade does excellent, the expert said so. The tiny girl from Two was a lot better. She even sunk her blade into the center target, even when Wade's knife was there. Her blade got stuck on Wade's handle.

I decided to move on the spear-throwing. Wade didn't come with me. I decided to stand up for myself. Who knows if I could be alone in the arena?

There was no miniature spears. I had to use the smallest ones, which was more than half my size and made of metal. But I did good anyways. I was starting to move onto the bigger ones when the boy from One joined me at the station. I got a way better look at him up close. His eyes were turquoise and shinning. Sleek black hair was short, but a small braided ponytail hung on the back. It matched his flawless carmel skin and the muscles that rippled with every throw. A thin scar under his left eye made him look fierce. He never missed the center target. Not once. Even with the heaviest and longest metal spears.

I moved onto archery. I just wanted to get away from him. I was to distracted by him to focus on the target. Add that to the pre-strung bows being tight and made of metal. The arrows were just fine, but I couldn't shoot. I left after several failed attempts. I noticed two Gamemakers behind me, keeping a safe distance away. One was jotting down notes in a small notepad. He looked up and nodded. The other one was keeping a very close eye at me.

Right before I was going to join Wade at a fire-starting station, the bell for lunch rung. The Gamemaker with the notepad pointed over to double-doors, but he doesn't say anything. I guess that is where I should go.

The doors open up to a dinning room about half the size of the gym. I'm second to arrive with the girl from Eleven already there, staring at the Avoxes putting meals on the tables. Then she turns to look at me but never says anything. I look at her little rag doll. It was held on a clip around her belt. It seems entirely made of thin yarn and string. The hair is long and faded blue. The doll's dress is a little bit dirty but still white with a pink flower sown into it. The shoes were black and the skin was creamy white.

The girl looked at the doll. She gave it a squeeze then she faced me.

"My name is Bonnie," she says "Bonnie Picket."

"Alanna McLee," I reply.

The doors burst open with the rest of the tributes coming in. Bonnie's district partner rushes in and grabs her hand. Another boy follows with pale skin.

It looked like Bonnie was about to say something, or maybe not, when Tailor (her district partner) pulls her forward.

"Don't wander off without me," Tailor says. Hugo just sighs and joins them at a table in the far end.

Wade sits at the closet table to me and beckons me to come. I sit down next to him. There is already food on the table, but I eat the fluffy bread and drink the ice cold water with crystal-like ice.

"How you do?" he asks.

"I had two Gamemakers watching me," I say "That should be a good thing."

"There was four watching at the knife-throwing. One was looking at me. The others were watching Naomi, thats the girl from Two's name. She does pretty good. Or to well."

I stuff a roll into my mouth. The six Careers assemble at a table across from ours. This is a problem. The Careers usually join together into the Career Pack. Together they'll hunt down the other tributes. Last year the Career Pack was the last six left because most of the other tributes died at their hands or tricks. They had a huge fight until the last two, the tributes from One. The boy from that district won by knocking his partner unconscious then throwing her off a cliff. I found that cruel and not fair. The girl even helped the boy get that far and admitted she was in love with him. But things are like that in the Hunger Games.

I watched the Careers chatting and eating. The boys from One and Two were talking silently together. They often pointed at and/or talked about the other tributes. When they looked at me and Wade, I kept my head low until they stopped looking at me. But they were still talking, surely about me.

Lunch was going to be over soon. I could tell because the clock had 12:56pm on it. But the Careers were arguing about something. I saw that the other tributes were watching. Even the staff.

"Forget it! Lunch ends soon. _THEN_ you can talk to her. Better yet, _NEVER_." It was the girl from Two, Naomi. For such a little girl, she makes such an impression just from her shouting.

"I am and I will. I don't care what they do to me. I just will! She needs to understand!" That was from the boy from One!

"You can't touch the other tributes!" the girl from Four says "Besides, you can tell she's scared enough from you!"

"I'm not gonna touch her Jackie!" the boy from One says. Even from behind, I could tell his face was getting red.

_"WE NEVER AGREED ON YOUR PLAN! ITS STUPID ANYWAYS,"_ the boy from Two says. He holds up his fist and starts to swing it but his district partner catches it. She puts a hard stare into him and the boy drops his arm.

"Like you're gonna listen to the tiny twelve-year-old. Thats it, I'm going." The boy from One swings his arm across the table, wiping it of all of it's contents all over the floor. He takes a few deep breaths to calm down and walks over to me.

To _me_.

I freeze. I see Wade sliding down to under the table with a loaf of bread. I'm thinking about what this boy is going to say to me. It might be something threatening. I'm about to hide under the table when he sits across from me. He looks fresh and innocent, but more like a man. Especially with his black short sleek hair, minus his braided ponytail which runs down to the floor.

Wait a moment… ponytail.

"Hi," he says "Alanna McLee. Nice to meet you in person. Your brother made quiet an impression a couple years ago. I'm Antonio el Brice." I knew he was trying the gentle approach.

I'm stumbling over my words when I say "You look familiar."

"'Cause you recognize my brother, Marco el Brice." Seeing my confused face he added "Two years ago he won the fifty-second Hunger Games."

I'm mad. Angry at the realization. My teeth grit and point a finger at Antonio and shout "Your brother killed my brother!"

He leans back after slapping my hand to the table, waiting for impact. I notice everyone is looking at us and how staff are positioned to go after us. Also I see how Antonio looks worried for a moment then tenses up. He points a finger back at me and shouts "Now listen up girl, my older brother Pablo won these Games several years ago. Then Marco, now it is my turn! You stay out my way and you won't get hurt! I'll make sure nobody from my gang hurts you. Your little boyfriend isn't getting the same treatment. But if you or him gets in my way, your both going down. Got it?"

I nod but clench my teeth. I want to jump up and tackle him but I know what might happen. Suddenly, I was more scared of him than I ever was. The bell rung for the end of lunch and Antonio rushes out the dinning room. Wade pops out, pulls on my arm, but never says anything. But I have things to say.

"Why didn't you protect me?" I ask.

"I'm not facing him," Wade says and shakes his head "Just look at his size, muscles…" He stops when he realizes what he is saying is making me more upset. "But no worries. I'll be by your side every minute in the arena. That is, if I make it through the first day."

Wade and I start walking out, holding arms, when I see the girl from Four staring at us. She whispers something to the boy from her district. His voice echoes when he shouts "No way." He kicks a chair and disappears behind the double-doors.

I was worried the next day. About facing Antonio again. My sleep was strangely peaceful. It wasn't until I was nearly awake when I saw Aaron in the clouds. I know it wasn't real- the dreams I get since Aaron passed away seems like my brother was actually talking to me- but I had no choice at all but to keep myself sleeping.

"You'll be protected," Aaron said. Thats when my eyes snapped open and I faced reality. I dressed into a blue, orange, and green plaid top and bottom with my white sandals- which Rivers had delivered to my room last night.

During training, Atala reminded us of the rules, especially that we can't touch each other and harming our bodies with material items. I know why: Antonio slapping my hand, me nearly giving him a punch, the boy from Four kicking the chair for no reason, Antonio wiping his table clean with a swipe of his arm. So much tension.

I didn't see Antonio until a half hour before lunch. I was practicing throwing spears when he showed up again. He kept his gaze away from me but I didn't. Seeing him throw like that- even one of his spears when through the target completely! When we were called for lunch I ran away from him and picked a table far from where the Careers' table was. Wade followed me. We ate in silence and barely noticed each other.

Then the Careers were arguing again. Some of the guards were watching them closely, as if preparing to separate a fight it one erupts.

Jackie, the girl from Four, stood up and walked to another table. Bonnie, Tailor, and Hugo were sitting there. Before Bonnie and Hugo sprinted away, Jackie said, "Wait! I want to talk to you."

The four of them were in a quiet conversation. Bonnie looked at me with concern in her eyes, quickly turned away. I saw Tailor glare at Jackie, then get up and leave the table.

I got nervous. What were they planning?


	8. Chapter 7

∞Chapter Seven∞

After lunch I went to the bow and arrow station. I noticed Jackie stayed away from her fellow Careers and were talking to the other tributes, all but me and Wade. Was she planning against us?

The tributes from Twelve was at a big rock climbing wall. The boy climbed past his partner with speed. He reached the top and grabbed one of the bars on the ceiling. He hung there for a little bit, but during that time he looked at me. Even from far away I could tell his eyes were a grayish green.

Aaron's eyes were _green_.

When the boy climbed down, past his district partner _again_, Jackie met him at the bottom. The two of them were talking to each other privately. When the girl from Twelve finally came down (by falling), Jackie spoke to her. Then she screamed and ran away yelling "HELP ME! HELP ME!"

As guards came and restrained Jackie from the boy from Twelve, I became more scared than before.

There was only two days left until the private trainings. Then after that the interviews. Finally the Games. In just three days.

I was watching Jackie going around to most of the other tributes, talking to them quietly and pointing at me. Most of them ran away or shook their heads no. I only noticed a couple tributes nod yes.

I pulled back the bow and got another almost perfect shot. The trainer put on a thumbs up and sly smile. The four Gamemakers behind me nodded in approval. One scribbled in her notebook.

Its been one more Gamemaker each day. If the Gamemakers like me this much, does this mean I have a chance of survival? That depends on the rating I get.

I got distracted by Bonnie walking to the knife-throwing station behind me. Jackie was with her.

I missed the target and nearly hit the trainer. He kept yelling at me, but the Gamemakers weren't looking in my direction anymore. They seemed interested in a Career tribute teaching a tiny tribute how how to throw knives. Naomi was there, doing as awesome as ever. When she saw Jackie and Bonnie, she just left. Didn't say anything or look at them. She did look at me, with a glare in her eye saying _"You're dead."_

_What did I do?_ What is this all about anyway?

I watched Jackie give tips to Bonnie about aim and targets and _blah blah blah bleh_. Careers are trained since birth, they can understand everything thats confusing for me.

Bonnie understood it. By lunch, she had made a few nice shots. But enough to survive against _everyone_? No. I feel bad for her.

Bonnie kept trembling though, as if she were afraid of the knife. When she set it down gently, she spent no time speed walking away from it, like she had just set down a ticking bomb.

I followed her at first, then Jackie past me up with a giant stride. I slowed down until I saw Wade.

As we walked, I whispered into his ear, "Did you notice Jackie teaching Bonnie how to throw knives?!"

Wade nodded. We sat down at a far table from anyone else. Then he said "I noticed Ethan teaching the boy from District Nine, Johnny I think he called him, teaching to throw spears. He did terribly though and helped him with setting excellent snares."

"Anything else?"

"The tributes from Seven were arguing over survival skills or weaponry. The boy-"

"Hugo," I said "He was with Bonnie, Tailor, and Jackie one day.

"Well, Hugo wanted to do weaponry, but the girl wanted to do survival. Eventually Jackie settled it with taking them to a healing station. The girl did really well."

This worried me. "Are these people teaming up into like, a second Career Pack? The weird thing is, different people look at me differently. The Careers minus Jackie look at me like they wanna bite my neck off. The ones Jackie is getting agreements to are trying to avoid me. Ones that aren't on any sides show worry when they look at me. Something is up and I think I'm stuck in the crossfire." I grabbed a load of bread off the table. "I wish I knew what this is all about."

Wade was staring off into a distance. He snapped out of it and said "Your wish may be granted." Then he pointed at the table a few away.

Jackie and about six others got up from their table. Jackie said something and pointed to our direction. Next thing you know, the Second Career Pack is walking up to our table.

If I had been a baby, I would've wet myself. Maybe Wade did already. His pants was darker than before.

Jackie got to the table first. Her big hands slapped the table, like HUGE! Then she sat down and began to look less menacing.

"Okay, okay," I said "I get it! You gathered a gang to take us down during the Games. What about we try to die during the bloodbath-"

"_Nooooooo_!" Jackie said and put her shaking hands up. Then she looked at her group of six other people standing behind her. She ordered "Sit… please."

They all sat down around us. Not from fear, but from trust. Believe me, I've seen obeying by fear. This was by trust.

Wade finally got the strength to talk. "What is this about?"

"I wanted to ask you two last," Jackie said "Because I had an idea at first, but decided that something else would be better, but I guess surprises would be better."

Some of the group members laughed. "She told us to make it look like we were plotting against you," the boy who looked like Aaron said. He was sitting next to Jackie.

I suddenly recognized a couple more of these members. One was Hugo, the boy from Seven. Bonnie from Eleven as well. I had talked to these two! Even just shortly!

But where was Tailor? I had spoken to him. Maybe he refused, he did leave before, whatever he refused to.

"What the heck is this all about?" Wade asked "If this is some sort of cruel prank-"

"It isn't!" Jackie said "If this was a prank, then why would I target you? You have enough on your hands with surviving and your brother and-" she looked up at me and said quietly "Oh. Sorry."

I wiped tears from my eyes. I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"Well, I may as well say the same thing I did for these guys-"

"Girls," said the girl next to Hugo.

"Guys and gals," Jackie continued "But I watched past tapes of the Hunger Games. Most of the victors had partnered up or were in Career Packs. So I've decided to make my own pack. Only, not with the other Careers. They're all idiots anyways."

I caught a glare from the Careers' table. Antonio had the wild death glare I saw in my dream on the train. Maybe they are idiots. Huge idiots who want to see my corpse be picked up by the Capital. I could almost imagine it.

"So, do you agree?"

I blinked. "Repeat that?" I asked "After calling the Careers idiots."

Wade laughed.

Jackie said, "Well, I don't trust the Careers. All they wanna do is kill everyone until one remains. And I think Careers have won enough already for the past few years. Its time for another district to win for once. And I realized how slim your chances of winning are when you're alone with Wade, sorry Wade."

"None taken," Wade replied.

"If we work together, I bet one of us will be winning."

"What about you?" I asked. Its not that I don't care, I do, but I was curious.

"I'm not skilled as much as the other Careers. They'll take me down as the weakest. The boys hated me from the start. I don't see a real alliance going on between the Careers anyway."

"Wait a sec," I said "So you're just doing this because you don't trust the others your suppose to be with?" Suddenly, Jackie seems like a name that brings betrayal.

"Well, one, I get how you said we're 'suppose' to be together. Its not a 'tradition.' And two, I really do care about others. I used to work with orphans."

"Is it suppose to make you seem like a better person?"

"Yes. Especially since I'm an orphan."

There was silence at the table.

"There was an accident last year and my parents drowned. I live with my aunt and uncle. I work with orphans because I get what its like to lose your parents and have to change you life forever. I get it. I don't want your parents to lose you. All of you. I know what it feels like-" she looked at me "to lose someone you love."

Bonnie bent down, hugged her doll, and seemed to cry.

"Are you with us?" Jackie asked. The others looked at me.

"I'm in," Wade said.

"Alanna?" Jackie asked.

My eyes were closed. Deep within thought I was.

I'm suppose to avenge in the death of my brother. Some of my friends (I should say _most_) wanted me too. They were counting on me. Because they cared, because they _get it_. They all do.

I can't leave Amy alone with my one-arm dad and my hard-working mom. I can't leave my district with the loss of another life-changing person. I can't. I can't, can't, _can't_. I _won't_.

If I'm suppose to win, if it is my fate to go home alive, I won't let some curse leak into my mind or possible reality, I can _beat_ it, _destroy_ it, by _winning_.

I _have_ to go home alive. And if my possible chance has opened it's door for me, it's right in my face. I have a choice to either walk in or slam the door shut. I have to _take a chance._

I opened my eyes with determination. "I'm in."

* * *

_Anyone notice where the story title came in? I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry for not updating in a while. Please review and spread the word. And if my poll is up on my profile, please answer it._


	9. Chapter 8

∞Chapter Eight∞

Here's my group.

Me and Wade from District 5

Jackie from District 4

Hugo and Audry from District 7

Johnny from District 9

Bonnie from District 11

Ethan from District 12

Unnamed group. Jackie tried the "Unknown," but obviously we were known, so its our unofficial name for now.

Eight Unknowns vs Five Careers. We might have a good advantage.

"If we get Tailor that is," Jackie added. True, Tailor was in disagreement, but Bonnie offered to try to get him in. But he'd be a great teammate.

Right now, we decided to get to know each other better so it'd be easier to trust each other. Me and Wade's stories were sorta simple. Mine was depressing and almost everyone knew. Everyone else's, well, I got to know them. Here's the important things to know.

Hugo and Bonnie was good at climbing trees. They'd be good spies and scouts.

Audry worked as an assistant nurse with her mother. She knows the good herbs and other natural growing medicines. She'd be a good nurse for our injuries.

Johnny may be from the Grain District, but he was the one who was surprisingly strong for his small build. Proving himself by picking up the table with all the food with only one hand, he would be very valuable.

Bonnie will never let go of her doll and she won't explain why. However, she has a clip on her belt for it so she doesn't have to hold it all the time. She could also tell the difference between foods by smelling and touching them.

Ethan didn't want to explain much about his personal life. He said that he had good accuracy with throwing spears and such from spitballing people. He and his friends like setting up prank traps for people to "stupidly fall into" (he had such a good sense of humor). Ethan said he could teach us.

So once lunch ended, we began to take turns training each other.

I flopped down on the couch in front of the TV, exhausted from hard work. I wasn't sure how the television set worked because it looked too complex for me.

"Tired huh?" came a voice. I turned around and face Alex.

"Yes," I murmured, sounding like I was going to sleep in any second.

"So, you allies with other tributes yet?"

I wondered if Wade told him anything yet. "Why you ask?" I asked.

"Because it'd seem like many others would want to ally with you."

"Why?" My voice began shaking. I already knew it deep in my gut and I didn't like the situation.

"Many reasons I've experienced already. They'll backstab you, abandon you the last second, or they'll help you so much you'll be enfeebled."

"Maybe even pity me." Alex never said it, but I knew it.

"Why you say that?"

"My brother! They feel bad about me because of him and want to help! I'm being pitied! I'm being targeted! All because of him!"

There was a brief pause. I knew I shouldn't be mad at Aaron, but I was. He left me and gave me a bad reputation as the tiny, small girl who can't help herself. Someone who was pretty unfortunate to follow his footsteps into the Games.

"I guess you had a deep-thinking day," Alex said "But you shouldn't blame Aaron for anything wrong. He never caused you to be in these Games. He was a really good guy and very likable. Maybe he set a blueprint of what you should and not follow, so you'll do good. And these Unknowns Wade told me about, is a sign you'll live."

I knew Wade told him something.

"Aaron did everything right though," I reported "Except not watching his back that last moment."

"So at that last moment, watch your back. Aaron did make an ally, right?"

I nodded. Sam from District Ten. He had saved Aaron's life once or twice, but then became so insane from thirst that Aaron had to abandon him. Sam tracked him down then there was a battle. Sam lost.

"Because of what happened to him," Alex said "Aaron left you another hint. Watch your allies. Whatever tight bond you have between them will eventually unravel once resources get low and deaths become high. It happened to Marie, but don't mention it because it really gets her."

The whole district was told not to mention it near Marie after she won. Mom told us not to mention it near her. I won't even mention it ever.

"Are you giving me tips?" I asked. Alex nodded. "Isn't Marie my coach?"

"We switched it up a bit. Marie is talking to Wade."

"Okay, so watch your back and watch your allies. Won't that be instinctive?"

"A lot of things in the arena will be instinctive, but they won't always be good. For example, when I was in the Games, it was snowing like a blizzard. It was freezing and I had lost some of my clothing in a battle. Then, I saw a cave, but didn't know what was inside. I had already made my mind to run into the cave. Only I was chased out by a momma bear and her growing cubs."

I laughed.

Alex continued. "So, not all things that are instinctive are good, especially in the Hunger Games, where the Gamemakers always have a trick up their sleeves."

"So, I should watch my surroundings for traps?" I asked.

Alex nodded. "Gamemakers always make their mark in the Games. They'll even sacrifice a tribute sometimes."

I shuddered. Whats worse than being murdered by someone is being murdered on a plan for entertainment.

"Anything else?" I asked.

I saw Tawnya motioning us to come into the dinning room. Alex said, "We'll talk together at dinner."

I can't even describe the food. I just ate it. Tawnya didn't touch the stringy, sloppy, purple/red stuff, a Capitol dislike I guess. I took a whole bunch on my plate just to make her grossed out.

"If you Capitol people hate this type of food," I said taking another big bite "Then you should stop making it."

Tawnya shook her head. "Your eating grape juice-dyed squid specialty ."

I spat out the munched up squid on my plate. Tawnya ordered an Avox to take that plate away and get me another one. She was so disgusted that she excused herself.

Alex laughed and took a bite from the platter. Then he grabbed the whole container of water and drank about a third of it. "How can you eat this stuff, Alanna?" he asked me.

"It was yummy until Tawnya ruined it," I said.

Wade poked my shoulder. I watched him dip his dark-brown loaf of bread into the stuff and eat that end. Then he took Alex's water jug and drank the rest of it. "How did you eat this stuff?!" he asked tensely. I shrugged and took the clean end of his bread into my mouth.

Marie didn't dare touch the squid.

Tawnya came back looking paler than usual. "Well," she said "Lets leave all the vile stuff and go to the macabre stuff."

"Nice word," Wade said.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"Dealing with blood and gore."

I snapped my fingers and said sarcastically, "Perfect word for the Hunger Games and I am glad!"

"No your not."

"Yup."

At that moment my new plate arrived. It reflected my view, which looked very scared and worried.

"The bloodbath is in three days," Tawnya said "Whats your plan?"

"Grab the closet bag and weapon I can get and run for my life," I answered, my face still on the plate.

"That was my plan," Wade said.

"What about the Unknowns?" Marie asked.

"We're gonna work it out tomorrow," I reported "Thats the last time we'll see each other before the Games."

"Nuh uh," Alex said "You have the interviews."

"And Rivers and Joel already have your interview outfits ready," Tawnya said "I hear they're astonishing."

"But we won't really have a chance to talk to each other," Wade and I said together, ignoring Tawnya.

"The elevator," Alex answered "But it won't be a lot of time. That or you finishing planning it out by tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Then it'd be three days until the Games begin.

I didn't sleep well. I kept stirring and flipping around. Eventually I just got out of bed. The clock said it was near 3 a.m. I tried getting out my room, but the door was locked.

I paced. I wondered what was waiting for me in the arena. Was it going to be a blazing-hot desert or a frozen tundra? Maybe the Gamemakers will torture me by putting the Games in an arena similar to Aaron's. But I bet they won't do a swamp again. Maybe it'll be the classic, common forest. I know for sure it won't be that hilly, treeless plain like last year.

Someone shrieked. My eyes flew open as I saw Tawnya above me, screaming the wits out of me. Then I realized I had fallen asleep on the floor.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay," I said over and over. Slowly I got up and tried to calm the woman.

"I thought someone came in and left you dead on the floor," Tawnya said.

"Who would do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. But there is crazy people in the country these days."

_Like you_, I thought. Like, sheesh, who would kill a tribute whose being prepared for slaughter?

Tawnya never relaxed. When it was time to send me off for the last free training day, she wanted to ride the elevator to make sure no one tried to assassinate me.

"Who would do that?" Wade asked.

"I don't know," she answered "But there is-"

"Crazy people in the country these days, I know, I know," I said sarcastically.

"All the tributes are well protected, don't worry Tawnya," Marie reassured.

"Not really," Wade whispered in my ear "Once we enter the arena, there is no such thing as safety."

Just for the sake of it, however, Alex decided he would go down with us then return back up.

The elevator opened up with the District 6 tributes and someone who might be their escort inside. Both of them were thin, but the boy had large hands, the girl had a few arm muscles, and they both had long legs. It looked like they stood a chance by running far, far away from the others.

I looked at them from the corner of my eye. Then she said something I didn't understand. It sounded like she was missing some teeth.

The door opened to the training gym. The four of us tribute walked out. The two older men waved as the doors closed.

Apparently, we were a little early. Only a couple other districts were here, Two and Seven. They were circled around Atala. She was congratulating the tributes for how well they were doing and that this would be the best Games yet.

Gulp.

She turned to us. "You four are both doing a good job as well," she congratulated "You'll all do amazing in the arena, if you live through the bloodbath, then yah."

The District Six girl behind me said something. Somehow her partner understood and said "She said that half the guys here won't last three seconds."

Keth, the boy from Two, turned around said, "I'll make sure you're one of them."

The girl stood tall and began to approach him fearlessly. Her district partner grabbed her shirt, keeping her from going any further.

The elevator opened, revealing districts One, Three, and Nine. The boy from Three and Antonio kept yelling at each other. I heard a lot of big words I didn't understand from the boy from Three. This only made Antonio angrier.

The girl from Six said something again. The boy from Six laughed and said "Indeed!"

Antonio finally yelled something cruel and stomped away into the training areas, even though we weren't suppose to go there yet. Some Peacekeepers followed him.

Everything was silent when the last tributes arrived. When the Peacekeepers came back with a red-faced Antonio, Atala released us. As I walked away from everyone else, I heard Antonio yell, "Why couldn't I stay there if I was gonna come back there your idiots? Its obvious I'm going to beat the crap out of everyone and be your new victor, so treat me like a king!"

I got to the bow and arrow station and began to practiced when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jackie. She motioned to Bonnie, who was shadowed behind her, and said, "Its your turn with Bonnie."

"Am I teaching her?" I asked.

"No, she's teaching you survival skills. Thats what we're focusing on because I noticed to many of us are at defensives and offensives. What about knowing our surroundings and understanding them? That'd be our downfall."

I sighed, but really I got it. If we didn't know which would be a delicious apple or a deadly poisonberry, what would become of us if food was low? Bonnie seemed like the person to know everything about this subject, being from District Eleven, agriculture.

Bonnie lead me over to a plant station. First she did a test between the good and bad plants, then she let me try it.

Long story short, the trainer said I was going to die if this was my last option.

"You got most of them correct," Bonnie said. Her shyness seemed to melt away.

"I don't recognize these from my woods," I said and pointed at the bright blue berries and the dark green square-like berries.

"The blue ones are _intervales_, also known as the sick and health berries. They taste good at first and don't bother you, but eventually they'll make you really ill. The green ones are _nexquads_, aka the square of death berries. They are almost as bad as nightlock, however they make you deeply unconscious for a long time, giving other tributes an advantage above you if they discover you."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I'm used to plants. You see these bright pink ones that look like mini peaches? They're the _navatimaxus_. aka the energy to the max berries. They make you super strong and energetic."

"I'd love to see these in the arena," I said.

"Unfortunately, they only grow in rocky shores of beaches in warmer climates. And they are very rare. If you try growing them somewhere else, the seeds will die once they touch other soil."

"Tell me more," I said.

Bonnie picked up a raspberry that looked yellow. "This was a genetic mutation made by the beginning of Panem," Bonnie said "A cross between raspberries and bananas. We call it the bananaberry. Its very healthy once you skin it. The skin doesn't taste so well unfortunately, probably because its like eating rotten candy. Once you skin it, the inside looks and taste like a normal raspberry."

I nodded.

Bonnie lectured me about plants until Ethan came with Wade and interrupted, "My turn with Alanna."

Bonnie nodded, suddenly turning shy again.

Wade said, "So, am I learning plants because I know them already."

"Oh, there's _a lot_ more to what's in the Woods of District 5," I said.

Ethan lead me over to a fire starting station. He showed me how to do it, even though I already knew. With twigs, rock, and grasses, I had a blazing fire. I noticed Ethan was looking at me in a dreamy sort of way.

"We're having cooked meat tonight!" Ethan congratulated.

I laughed. "I already know a lot about starting a fire," I said.

"Wade didn't," Ethan said "I just wanted to make sure. Your district probably has electronic fires by pressing a button."

"No," I said "The richer do."

There was a brief silence. The girl from Ten stood behind us saying, "Do you mind?"

"I'll teach you something," I said and lead Ethan away to a snare station. "The only way we can have cooked meat if we catch the meat first," I explain.

Did Ethan ever say he was good at snares by pranking people? I guess not, because when I let him try, he couldn't even get one knot right.

"Like this," I said and knelt down next to him "First you do a double loop-hold knot…" I explain it as he tried. It took until lunchtime, but once the bell rang I said, "We will be having cooked meat tonight."

He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. We were stuck staring at each other until the trainer yelled, "You'll need food in your bodies to die so you better eat lunch!"

Ethan looked at him and said, "I guess you need food in your body to be rotten mean too."

We got up just as the trainer yelled at us in the background. We laughed and stepped through the doors.


	10. Chapter 9

**∞Chapter Nine∞**

Jackie's face was red when she arrived. Johnny kept laughing.

"What happened?" Wade asked as he munched on some cheese.

"Collin, District 2, and Keth, District 4, challenged us to do the Gauntlet, the very difficult obstacle course," Johnny started "I refused because it looked pretty dang hard but Jackie wasn't afraid. She was almost to the finish when she got hit in the head and fell on top of the two Career boys who were watching. They both looked at her like was a-"

"Shut up or I'll eat your head!" Jackie yelled. Then she rubbed her forehead. I noticed a red spot that was redder than her face.

"Well, then Collin that the Careers were going to beat the crap out of everyone."

"Wrong!" interrupted Wade. I looked at him.

"Then I said, 'the only crap that will be beaten will be yours because we are the Unknowns and we're all gonna kill you'," Johnny continued.

"Lets not be the Unknowns anymore," Hugo said "I don't like it."

"Me neither," Audry said.

"I had a few ideas," Wade said "Macabres-"

"Lets not be them," I said.

"Why, what does it mean?" Jackie asked.

"Dealing with blood and gore," I murmured "and I don't feel like killing anyone in the Games."

"Huh?" Ethan said.

"I've decided not to kill anyone," I said "It was something I thought of last night. Its murder and it happened to my brother. I don't want to bring death to anyone."

"Not killing someone in the Hunger Games is like trying to not eat a tray of food when your starving," Jackie said "Its a one major way in defending yourself."

"You guys can do it," I said "I just can't bring myself to take an innocent life." I noticed the Careers, just a few tables away, suddenly no longer listening and whispering to themselves.

"I respect your statement," Johnny said "I mean, half of us tributes won't have a chance to even pick up a weapon once the bloodbath begins."

I shuddered, recalling moments in the past that made the bloodbath really live up to its name.

"Can we change the subject please?" Bonnie said in her tiny voice. Then she looked at Wade. "What were your other suggestions?"

"Uhhh," Wade started "The Breathers. Because we're breathing right now."

"Most of us won't be breathing once the Games are over," Johnny said.

"Or none of us," I mumbled. I noticed the Careers were watching again.

"AntiCa-"

"They're watching," I said "So don't even start."

Wade looked surprised I said that- because I'm usually not like that. "Survivors," he said.

There was a table of thinkers for a moment.

"It seems like a good name," Jackie said "Noting that the winner of the Games is a survivor, and that we're hoping that one of us will be the survivor."

"Plus there might be situations where we survive however when others don't," Audry said.

I looked around at some other tables where there wasn't a big number of tributes like us and the Careers. I counted 12 lone tributes. Most looked like weaklings. They may not even survive the first minute. But who would kill them?

I looked at the Careers. Most of them would. Then I looked at Jackie. She doesn't even say she's a Career. Heck, she never mentioned herself ever being one. She never says anything about herself ever being victor, in which Antonio brags about. She would say she's a Survivor.

"Its a really good and powerful name," I said and winked.

"So we're the Survivors now?" Jackie asked.

"Yup," Hugo said. Bonnie nodded.

Wade was smiling, happy that we choose something that was suggested from him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

When we announced the new name of our group at dinner, Tawnya looked uncomfortable.

"You can't _all_ be survivors," she said "There is only _one_ victor. One! Its insulting to say you guys are the 'survivor_s_'." She hung that "s" like a snake.

"Blah blah blah blah blah," Alex said in a voice trying to imitate Tawnya "Thats what you sound like to me sometimes."

Tawnya took off her silk glove and slapped Alex on the cheek with it.

"If you guys are going to fight against the Careers," Marie said "Wouldn't you want to be something like AntiCareers?"

"Thats what I suggested," Wade said "But Alanna cut me off before I could even finish saying the name."

I dropped my fork. "The Careers were watching us," I reported "I didn't want them to hate us more than they already do."

"What, are you _scared_ of them?"

"Why are you saying that, the same guy who vanished under the table when Antonio came over that first day."

"Because he was a hulking threat. And still is."

"So if when the Games begin and he was holding me up by my neck, would you try to save me?"

There was silence at the table.

"Like I thought. Jackie was right, I won't be able to live long if I'm stuck with you."

Wade stood up. "You aren't living that long in the Games anyway! We're all gonna die!"

I stood up and pointed at his nose. "If we're gonna die when why are you making such a fuss about this? You're just a big baby who was so unfortunate to be dropped into the arena!"

"You're unfortunate to follow your brother's footsteps into death!"

I froze. Tears began to swell in my eyes. Anger still lashed through my painfully like a whip. I picked up my food off my plate and threw it in his face. I turned around and stormed into my room, while having something burning hot thrown on my back in return.

I slammed and locked the door to my room. I could hear Marie pounding on the door, ordering me to open it. I wonder what Wade is doing. I don't care anymore.

I lie face down on my bed and cry to sleep.

I remember those times when I was angry at Aaron or Amy. It was a very rare occasion but it really got us like a sounding gong in front of our faces. It was loud. It was hard to ignore.

It was two years ago, after Aaron died and passed on the funeral. After sadness for weeks, it was anger for days. I was mad at Aaron for leaving me. For leaving us. For leaving this world and going to another one without us. I felt like he had abandoned us.

Then I had thought of what he had said to us before the Capitol took him away. _"I will take a chance and try to win. I make no promises, but I will try to come home, because I love you."_

"I will _try_ to come home," I had repeated over and over for a long time. Aaron had _tried_, he _tried_. There is no fault in trying.

Then I thought of, _ "I make no promises." _If he had promised to come home, he would've betrayed us for sure. When Aaron made promises, he did them the best he could, even if it seemed impossible. Then there was the really impossible ones, he had said, "I'll try." He never said, "I _promise_." It was always, "I'll _try_."

Now, I could feel some of that old anger coming back, trying to eat away at me like it had before. At Aaron for making a bad impression for me. Giving me a bad reputation.

I couldn't hold a grudge on something that wasn't his fault. I couldn't hold a grudge on Wade either. Neither could he.

If we did, we would just end up killing each other.

* * *

_Finally got to the naming of the alliance. I found that having a name for an alliance is easier to recognize them. Is Wade and Alanna going to make up? Keep reading! Reviews are appreciated!_


	11. Chapter 10

∞Chapter Ten∞

It was early the next day when I awoke. The sun was barely rising. I unlocked my door and stepped outside it, still in what I wore the previous day. I hear Tawnya shrieking, "Go get some better clothes on! Its the private trainings!"

I stumbled at her words. I had literally forgot! Dang it!

I ran back into my room and dressed into something fighters' style yet a bit cute. Black shirt with a neon yellow outline of a star in front and long black pants. My shoes are neon yellow. I do one three-strand braid for my hair. It was different from what I had done for the last few days. I wanted to appear that I was ready for the arena.

Even though I was absolutely not ready to fight to the death on live TV with the entire country watching in just a couple days. (I get talkative when I'm nervous).

I came back out. Tawnya faced me and mumbled, "better."

I walked right past her and sat down at a table. No food, no people, and no Wade. I just stared at the dark-brown, polished wood. I can hardly see my reflection. I did look ready to fight according to my outfit. My face, however, spilled the secret that I was nowhere near ready. I looked like a nervous 12-year-old girl.

"Hey," I heard. I looked up and faced Wade. He was dressed in the same fighters' style I was. He wore more of a dark blue though and his shoes were a muddy brown. No design was anywhere. His ash brown hair was more sleek than ever.

"Good morning," I answered.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Huh?"

"You know, for the Gamemakers."

"Oh. Spears maybe. That kind of stuff. I don't really think they'll be interested in bow and arrows anyway. I'm not that good with them either."

Suddenly Marie, Alex, and Tawnya arrived. Following them was a surplus of normal breakfast foods carried by Avoxes. I tried to sit down next to Wade, but he kept moving away from me before I gave up.

Alex noticed what was going on. He didn't look pleased. "You know how much alliances determine your fate in the Games," he said sternly "I'm telling you right now, you have to make up."

I picked up an orange and bit through the skin without noticing. I spat it out. Tawnya shuddered.

"Right now I'm eating," Wade retorted, which was a bit obvious. He stuffed several fried eggs in his mouth and said, "See?"

Tawnya got up from the table and left.

"I know how much you guys wanna win," Alex said "So wouldn't you think putting your trust in you two will be good?"

"No," me and Wade said at the same time.

Alex's face turned red. "I'm sick of this fighting!" He slammed his fist on the table. All the food bounced. He looked right in my eyes. "Alanna, you want to come home for your sister." He looked at Wade. "Wade, you want to come home for your brothers."

"Then I may as well kill her now," Wade said. He smacked my forehead.

"I may as well drown you in a stream!" I yelled and smacked his shoulder.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill anybody!" Wade yelled.

Marie looked at me. "Really?"

The angriness in me stopped boiling. "Yes," I said quietly "For one thing, I don't feel like I can. Its murder, and it happened to Aaron. I know how tragic and sad it is and I don't want to be the cause of those feeling to another family." When Alex's mouth was about to open, I added, "I'm still going to fight back though. I don't crave bloodshed like the Careers."

"You know how much of a disadvantage it will be," Marie said with one hand over Alex's mouth.

"Yes. I'm quick-"

"No you're not," Wade said and patted my shoulder "But I'll pick you up and run like the wind."

"Thanks Wade," I said quietly. Then I smacked his forehead.

"What was that for?" he questioned loudly.

"Thats for hitting me," I said.

We were the last to arrive for the private trainings. I was surprised because it was still 20 minutes until ten.

Atala was there to explain the way the private trainings go. It was different than we expected. Until noon we go the same way as we'd ever go. Then at lunch, the Gamemakers call us out one by one, the boy then the girl tribute. And finally we'd go "home" as she said. But I knew it wasn't home. 23 of us won't go home.

"Any questions?" Atala asked.

About half of us had questions, which appeared to be the same one. Atala picked on Naomi and she said, "You changed it, did you?"

Atala nodded. When she saw all the hands go down she finally released us. The Careers seemed really serious. Keth grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled her to a sword-welding station. I heard her say, "I've got this all wrong."

With Jackie in the Careers' possession and not seemingly to come out soon, Ethan took charge of the Survivors. I admired the way he told us things to do with us other 6 Survivors surrounding him.

"We have barely two hours," Ethan said "So we need to get things right in order. What do you think we need improving on?"

Silence.

"We aren't in school, Ethan," Hugo said. Then he looked over his shoulder. I saw a few other lone tributes watching us.

"Okay okay," Ethan admitted "We aren't but this is still serious. Just, go somewhere you need improving on. No, something to impress the Gamemakers, whatever you planned on doing. Don't try showing off a skill to the Gamemakers you aren't perfect at and dealing with a low number and no sponsors. Thats insanity. Just do what your good at and practice it as much as possible. We have a couple hours to do this, so go go go!"

I think its human instincts when someone says, "Go go go," everyone scrambles, runs into each other, and finally gets themselves into what they were told to do in an orderly fashion. Like they lost their minds and finally came to their senses. Thats what happened with us. I ended up bonking my shoulder against Audry and running into Wade's back.

I went on to spears and found Collin there. He looked like the exact opposite of Naomi. Big, husky, but wild? No. He seemed cool and in control, unlike most of the other Careers. He looked at me when I arrived, shrugged, and picked up a long mental spear.

I mocked him, trying to look big, husky, and in control. Its good to mock people better than you so you improve on a skill they're better at than you. I've done that with Aaron and Amy has done that with me.

I was working on the larger spears, which was about up to my eyes, but they were made of wood. I decided to try to longer metal ones.

I felt that in control feeling fade away when I felt the hard, cold metal in my palms. I immediately began to sweat. They were heavier than the wooden ones, which made a lot of sense. I felt like that if these were the only weapons in the arena, Collin would win. He was nearly acing the target. He was just a little off.

The trainer said, "Let your adrenaline pump and pump."

"That doesn't make you in control," I said, then covered my mouth.

Collin dropped his metal spear and walked away.

_ What did I just do?_ I asked myself.

The trainer looked at me. He was silent until lunch. I focused, but not as much as I wanted to.

Once it was time I put down the spear and silently walked away. I sat down with my group of Survivors. But something didn't seem right.

Jackie was sitting with the Careers.

"What is she doing there?" I asked.

Wade shrugged.

"She doesn't look like she is having a good time," Bonnie mentioned and pointed at her face. I saw Jackie with a painful smile.

"Are they forcing her against her will?" Johnny asked.

Wade shrugged again, and bit into a green apple.

Suddenly Atala came in the door and announced, "District One, boy tribute."

Antonio stood up. He was smiling, but when he looked at us, he scowled. Audry stuck out her tongue. Everyone else was silent and watched him disappear through the door.

The next time I'd see him would be on TV with his training score.

For a little while, Atala called for a tribute and left with him or her. When Keth was gone, Jackie got up and ran for our table.

"If you thought I was betraying you guys I wasn't," Jackie said before anyone else could "They tried to get me to. But I knew they would just take me out once the Games began. I still don't trust them at all. But I couldn't leave them, I was physically restrained."

Jackie sat down and rubbed her forehead. I saw any of the remaining the lone tributes staring at her.

"Hey," I said "Its alright."

"No, not really. I still don't trust them but I had the feeling they really needed me, even though it was completely false. They don't trust me. I knew it was a plan just to get me killed early, although it won't happen. But for a second, a second I really regret, I almost said 'alright, I'll join you,' but I shut my mouth and said nothing. I guess it was the Career sense in me was trying to take me over again."

Johnny looked at her and said, "Then just go and join them. Only, betray _them_ and get them killed early. Sometimes my mind makes me say things about a plan I just don't know right away."

Jackie had no chance to respond. Atala had called her. She got up and said, "Make up a bloodbath escape plan. I had that idea. Where are you gonna go?" Then she left. It was obvious what she meant. _What are you gonna do after the bloodbath? Where are we gonna go_?

Ethan looked at me and Wade. "We better hurry up," he said "You two are next."

"Escape Bloodbath Plan?" Wade asked "Plan A, just run away into the woods."

"We could not be surrounded by trees," I said "Maybe more specific."

Suddenly, Audry jolted her head up. She pulled a black marker from her pocket. "I always carry one when I need to mark a place for operation," she explained "But the Gamemakers said I can't take it into the arena."

She took a napkin from the dispenser, unfolded it all the way, and began to scribble on it. We watched her turn the napkin in a map, of the tributes surrounding the Cornucopia in a circle in an ariel view.

Hugo beamed at her. "You may act stupid at times but you really get your lightbulb going," he said.

Audry jerked up and looked at him. "What?"

We ignored them. Johnny took the napkin from under Audry's hand and had it in the center of the table.

"Okay," Wade said, "We should all meet at the eastern side."

Ethan began pointing and talking. I joined him.

"If you are here," Ethan said and pointed at the western end "run straight. If you are up here," he pointed at the northern end "run back."

"If you're here," I said and pointed at the southern end "then go right a bit. If you're here," I pointed at the eastern end, "go back. We all meet at the eastern end."

Atala came, calling for Wade. Wade got up. "Make sure Jackie gets this with the info," he said.

Audry had the best handwriting on a napkin. We told her what to write down and made her draw a direction symbol so Jackie would understand. We also had her write _"Once you have memorized this, get rid of it. We can't have anyone else see." _Because if someone did, we could run right into a trap.

Atala came in a called for me. Warily I stood up. Ethan noticed, stood up next to me, and said, "Hey. Don't worry. Just do what you do best."

"What if the Gamemakers don't like me?" I asked.

"The Gamemakers only want to do their jobs and watch us die. Hey, don't worry."

His words of reassurance did not help at all.

Atala put her hand on my shoulder. It was firm. She lead me out the luncheon and had me back in the training area. It looked a little bit different. The training stations were pushed back a bit. There was also a table seating all the Gamemakers in their deep indigo-like robes. Two of them was talking to an Avox.

Atala's hand left my shoulder. I swear she just vanished or moved away quickly.

"Alanna McLee," said a voice. It was deep and booming and made me jump. I noticed the older Gamemaker was standing up and speaking. "You may present."

I had the feeling he might've been a priest before. Do they even exist in the Capitol?

Slowly, I walked over the spear-throwing station. I noticed some of the spears were moved. Was Collin here before me? I gave myself no answer. I picked up two pairs of long spears, two wooden spears and two metal spears. I used the wooden ones first. My hands were shaking. These Gamemakers' ideas of me could decide my fate. If I messed up, I might get a three or four, or even less.

I threw the first spear, and besides my quivering hands, I got the center of the target. I noticed most of the Gamemakers leaned forward in their seats. A few of them were like, _huff_, and a couple just didn't notice.

I picked up another spear and threw at that same target. I was off a bit because I didn't want to hit the other one lodged in the center. I picked up the metal spear. It felt like ice now and burned my skin. I could change targets or still aim at the one I was using before.

I threw it at the target to my left. I threw too hard and nearly pulled my arm. The spear went down lower than I wanted too. A couple more inches it would've fallen off. I saw most of the interested Gamemakers no longer leaning in their chairs. Others were starting to sit regularly.

_Stupid_, I thought, _stupid, stupid, stupid. Move back to the wooden spears._

_ No. After this one. I can prove myself. For Amy, for Aaron._

I threw the other spear. I was so surprised by how my accuracy improved. I hit the center.

I saw the other Gamemakers lean over the table again. One of them was the one who seemingly wasn't interested. I was proud of myself. I felt like I had a chance.

I picked up another metal spear. I wanted them to make me a perfect figure, a victor, a winner, someone who deserves a high training number.

I didn't care it was spear-_throwing_ station anymore. I ran with the metal spear all the way up to the human target dummy. I shoved the pointed end at the dummy's neck and was about to jab it under the chin when I stopped.

I froze. When I realized what I was doing now, I acted like I was threatening the dummy, even though I wasn't.

_You are not a killing machine,_ I told myself in my head, _you aren't. Not even to cotton-stuffed dummies._

To prove to the Gamemakers more than I pitifully just did, I tried doing a karate kick with a twist and kicked the side of the dummy. I smacked its head with the spear. I game a little "_umph_," in the mist of it to add seriousness.

I must've looked stupid because some of the Gamemakers laughed. They laughed and laughed and laughed and I felt my face turn bright red.

I backed up and threw the spear right at the dummy's head. Since it wasn't the original target, the spear went right through where the right eye would be. Half of it stuck out the one end.

I closed my right eye as I suddenly imagined the pain. It hurt. It made my seeing blurry. I heard that some of the Gamemakers stopped laughing. I heard a little ooh that was shut off when I turned back around.

The old man Gamemaker stood up, his face wrinkly, unlike the normal Capitol people who hate wrinkles, and said, "You are dismissed. Go back home."

I wanted to say, _"That is _not_ my home,"_ but it would've been rude. I walked to the elevator, had it open up, and I stepped inside. I was all alone. For the first time I realized that the crystal reflected my image like a mirror. I looked vicious, angry, embarrassed, and proud, in one look. My braid was becoming loose and showing a little curl. The braid had frizz, but I liked that frizz and I can't tell you why. My shirt had become a little wrinkled. The star wasn't all that bright anymore. My green eyes had a emotionless gaze in them.

My look can tell a thousand words. Maybe a million.

* * *

_What do you think her training score will be?_


	12. Chapter 11

_Just wanting to alert you, somewhat in the middle of this chapter there will be some words that seems like gibberish. I'm not providing a translation, for the fun of figuring things out. I found it funny saying them out loud in a high Capitol accent voice. I dare you to try!_

* * *

**∞Chapter Eleven∞**

When I walked out the elevator, I was greeted my Tawnya running up and hugging me like my mom did once I came home after a long day. My arms, however, were as stiff as lead by my sides.

"Oh girl," Tawnya said "Wade said they weren't paying much attention to him. I figured you'd be upset by the time you'd realized that. They always get bored when District 5 comes. I'm so sorry girl."

I pushed back from her. "I'm _not_," I groaned. I walked away to find Marie or Alex.

Instead, I found Wade. He was watching something on the TV. I recognized us in the background of District 4's parade chariot. Jackie and Keth both wore colors resembling fish. Keth's tux and Jackie's dress had fish scales design on them. Fish earrings hung off Jackie's ear lobes. Keth had a fish bracelet.

Wade noticed me. He motioned me to sit next to him.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Showing recaps of everything that happened," Wade answered "From reaping to train exits, anything the Capitol got recordings of us."

The camera switched to us. It was right when Wade grabbed my hand. I don't know how anyone noticed because it was a small change. We glowed, and looked amazing. But we didn't stand out as much as our stylists wanted us to but we still glowed. I heard the crowd roaring in my ears. I felt my hair flying backwards as the chariot moved along. I felt the rumbling under my feet as the wheels went over bumpy road. It felt like I went back in time.

I felt a hand on mine. I didn't look because I knew it was Wade. He sent me back to the present. Together, we watched all the tributes in their chariot costumes. When we rounded in a circle, President Snow's voice echoed over the speakers and bounced in my ears.

Once it was all over, or so I thought, it switched to a point where I got shocked noticing it .

It was me and Wade on the balcony, looking down at the Capitol, laughing. We were distant in the sky on the side of a light gray building but it obvious it was us on the 5th floor balcony.

Wade looked and me when I yelled, "Where- how in tarnations did they get _that!?_"

"I don't know!" Wade answered back, yelling. He was as shocked as I was.

Alex rushed in from somewhere. His eyes had wrinkled eyes of exhaustiveness on it. Before he said anything, he saw us on the TV. Then he joked, "I see you've noticed the balcony."

We just stared at him. Not that he hasn't joked in a few days and got all serious and mean, just that nothing made sense anymore.

"The Capitol _loves_ getting pictures or recordings of the tributes," Alex said "Sometimes to do before and after arena programs."

I felt like vomiting.

"I hate it too," Alex said "A few years ago they got video of the boy tribute then trying to jump off the building but the force field keeping him off. He was embarrassed."

"Now _I_ feel like him," I moaned.

"Me too," Wade agreed.

"Want to hear some good news though?" Alex asked.

"YES!" me and Wade both shouted.

"Marie and I were dealing with sponsors," Alex said.

"Really?" Wade asked. When Alex nodded, he asked "How many?"

"I'd like to keep that a mystery for you to solve."

"_Now_ you decide to hide secrets," Wade complained. I laughed.

Suddenly, the TV cut to a new program. A lady wearing a shimmering dull yellow dress and a crazy bee design fluffy scarf was standing in front of the screen. She giggled _way_ to much and it made me sick.

"Hello, hello, residents of the Capitaaa!" she said, and then giggled "The 54th Hungah Gaaaamez" giggle "are only two, yes I said tw_ooo_" giggle "itz going _tooooo_ be a" giggle "sweet one" giggle.

"Is there even such a thing as a sweet Hunger Games?" Wade questioned. The answer was not said yet obvious: NOPE.

The giggling lady continued "I'd la-la-love a swee-e-et show!" giggle "and I see sponsahs" giggle "talking about who thay're ganna sponsa" giggle "and there a surly a hi-if-ifty" giggle "a lot of tham" giggle "I'm sponsahring wittle Bonnie Picket of-fah" giggle "District Eweven. She just a doll!" intense giggling.

I imagined six floors above, if Bonnie and Tailor and their team were watching them. If they even were. There isn't a lot of talk about Capitol pre-game programs on TV.

The giggling lady stopped giggling. "Itz been the Lu-u-cay" giggle "Beanie show" giggle "Tune in after the innerves tomorrow for my opinion of them! Toddles!"

The lady began dancing around singing some annoying song about how sweet the Hunger Games is as her insane show faded to black. Wade pressed a button on the remote and it shut off. The he threw the remote at the TV.

"She's drunk," I said.

"I had a hard time following that woman," Alex said.

"I want to eat her head," Wade said "Out of anger and hunger."

Alex slapped his forehead. "I forgot to tell Tawnya to order food!" he admitted.

"Tawnya orders the food?" I asked. I rolled my nose in disgust like she does.

"Yes because she says none of us has the right taste of deliciousness," Alex retorted "and she won't eat if we order. I don't know how she does it but I let her order so she doesn't starve to death."

"If she did," Wade started "then I'd be able to pick an escort who has sense."

"I heard that!" Tawnya's voice said. We turned and found her walking with Rivers and Joel. "I might regret saying that Wade will look so good in his outfit!" She shrieked in delight.

I might take the insane giggling lady over Tawnya.

"Tawnya," I said "Did you order food?"

"Nope," she said happily. I nearly tensed with the idea of starving tonight until she said "Racine-"

"Rivers," Rivers interrupted.

"-and Joel did. What was wonderful feast it will be in approximately two hours to make. I'm starved!" Tawnya then rushed off.

"Think of us when we enter the arena and probably don't get food," Wade called.

"I don't think she heard you," I said.

"I wish she did."

Two hours without food, not for me. Rivers told us there are food dispensers in our rooms. After that me and Wade were having feasts on the floors of our rooms.

I ate rich, wonderful, sweet foods in my room for a half hour. I was half full. I wanted to know what Rivers's and Joel's idea of a feast would be and wanted to stuff it all up until it fill me up like a giant watermelon.

Maybe an hour and a half without food.

Okay, okay, I admit it I took some snacks here and there, because I'm thinking, worrying, anxious.

Tomorrow is the interviews, then the Games after that.

I could die in two days flat.

No, no, the only way that can happen if only I am stupid enough to run right into the bloodbath. Or if the Careers catch me because I'm such a slowpoke. Or I take an arrow to the face.

I could be dead in a couple days. I imagined my own before and after pictures the Capitol would show of me. Before: pretty and probably amazing to some extent. After: dead in a bloody mess. You wouldn't even recognize me. Although, I know that once a tribute dies, the Capitol tries to make the tribute appear as if they were never in a life vs death moment. I know that because a few years ago, one of the popular girls in school was chosen, and was ripped the pieces. At the funeral, her body was all together and as beautiful as she ever was, but there was faded lines where she was sewn together. I hope the Capitol does that to me.

_If_ I die. I looked down at the necklace around my neck, nearly forgetting it once and a while. It reminded me of my home and the possibilities if I win. My family would be rich. We would never starve again. For about a year, my district would be showed with money and food.

But that could happen if Wade won. I looked at the door. I could run out to his room and promise him that if I die, he would do anything to win. But Wade probably has plans for _his_ family if he won. He probably thinks the same as me.

I shot up. I ran for the door, opened it, and began running for Wade's room.

I was halfway there when I noticed the door to his room opened.

Wade looked at me. His gray eyes were wide and twinkling with news. He slowly walked up to me.

"Hi," I said.

"What do you want from me?" Wade asked.

"I just... well, I um-" I pointed at his chest and shouted "You first!"

Wade was still. "I have nothing to say."

"Yes you do, I see it in your eyes."

He sighed. "Fine," he admitted "Its just that… well, if I lose and you win… will you care for for my family?"

I nodded. "If you win," I started "Will you care for _my_ family?"

Wade nodded.

Suddenly a sickening thought came in. "What if we both die?" I asked.

"One of us will win," Wade said "I feel it in my gut."

"Did you feel your gut right when you thought that beehive was abandoned last month?" I asked, joking at the same time.

"Aww you little McLee," Wade said and shoved me in a friendly manner "I told you to forget that."

"But it wasn't abandoned, buzz!" I teased.

"No soon after that you thought it was good to hunt during a thunder storm!"

"You got pelted with hail too!" I friendly shoved him back.

"Guys!" someone yelled. It was Marie, Alex behind her "Don't start again!"

"Don't hurt each other before the Games begin too!" Alex yelled "Stupidity!"

Me and Wade erupted in laughter, spilling the message that we were friendly teasing and shoving each other.

"Shoving is still a bad idea," Marie said.

A ringing voice came in followed by Avoxes with trays of food. Tawnya was leading the way with Rivers and Joel by her sides.

"Dinner!" Tawnya exclaimed and sat down slowly. She seemed to be in a good, normal, not insane-like mood for once. The soft, ringing voice was new. But it didn't last long. She looked at us four and yelled, "Sit down! Someone turn on the TV, numbers will be on in a few minutes! We have lots to talk about. Someone pull up two extra chairs!"

An Avox with long flowing blond hair picked up the remote off the floor and flipped on the television. It didn't look right that she was doing that. It didn't seem right that there was a commercial about a company that removes the yucky features off your body. Ew.

Once Joel and Rivers had their seats, we slowly began eating. It was mostly desserts like chocolate cake and the long-missed friend of marshmallow fluff. There was some meats and vegetables.

I'm glad I saved room for this.

"So guys," Alex began "What do you think Alanna or Wade will get?"

"You ask that every year," Rivers said.

"Is it really necessary then?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to hear the opinions of my group.

"We can't answer if we don't know what you did," Joel said. Her voice was soft and quiet.

"I threw knives," Wade said.

"Spears," I said "I threw spears and attacked a training dummy and got a spear lodged in where its right eye would be." _Why did I say that?_

Tawnya looked pale and excused herself.

"I threw knives not only at the target but the neck of the dummy," Wade said. He was smart to leave that part out the first time. We both wanted to impress everyone I guess.

"Here's how we do this," Rivers said "Either one of you points at a person and he or she says the training number he or she thinks you deserve. Lets start with you Alanna."

I pointed right at Rivers. He smiled and said, "A ten."

I pointed at Alex. "Negative 21," he joked. Marie slapped him and he said truthfully "An eight."

I pointed at Marie. "A nine."

I pointed at Joel. "Seven."

Tawnya finally came back in and I pointed at her. "oh," she said "Four?"

"Your turn Wade," Rivers said.

Wade pointed at Tawnya and laughed. Her face got red and she said, "Four."

Wade pointed at Marie. "Seven."

Wade pointed at Alex. "Two hundred seventy four." Marie slapped him."Ten."

Wade pointed at Rivers. "Nine."

Wade pointed at Joel. "Seven."

"We will see right now," Joel said and she pointed at the TV. We watched.

"Now we will show the training numbers of the twenty-four tributes of the 54th annual Hunger Games!" President Snow's voice said from somewhere. Then a picture that filled half the screen appeared of Antonio.

It was a simple headshot. A number appeared next to him. It was "10."

Next was Gretchen. "8."

Both Collin and Naomi got "7"

Both the District Three's were "4."

Keth got a "9."

Jackie's was "8."

"These are high numbers," President Snow's voice said.

Wade's face appeared on the screen. The air was still until the number "7" appeared next to him. I patted his shoulder and said "Congratulations," over the cheering.

My face replaced Wade's. The air was quiet again until my number appeared. "8." The cheering was back again. Wade congratulated me. I was quiet. I couldn't believe it. I had an eight! An E-I-G-H-T eight!

I tried to keep my happy emotions down as I watched the other numbers appear.

The boy from Eight got a "5." The girl got a "3."

"The numbers drop," President Snow's voice said "So sad."

"Will you shut up!" I yelled. Everyone laughed.

Hugo got a "6." Audry got a "5."

The boy from Eight got a "2." The girl got a "6." President Snow added, "Wow."

Johnny got a "7." The girl from his district got a "2." I felt bad for her.

The boy from Ten got a "3." The girl got a "4."

Tailor got a "9." Bonnie got a "5."

Ethan got a "7." The girl got a "5." Then the screen went black.

"Thanks so much for watching the scores," President Snow's voice said "The 54th Hunger Games begin in two days. Tune in for the interviews. Goodbye and good night. For the tributes watching, good luck. May odds ever be in your favor."

* * *

_Training scores! Thats probably what I could title the chapter, but I couldn't decide on chapter titles for this story. The next chapter will be the interviews, but I don't when I'll post it. For the weekend I may be out most of the time. I want to go day-by-day for the chapters. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!_


	13. Chapter 12

**∞Chapter Twelve∞**

I got an eight! An eight! Sponsors would line up for that number. My chances of survival raised up.

I slept peacefully, dreaming of a future as victor. But the only bad about it, there was no Wade in the picture.

I woke up feeling ready for another day of training, and then remembered there wouldn't be any. Later today would be the interviews, and what I secretly feared: interview trainings with Tawnya.

I got out of bed and dressed in a light red, glinty, long dress I found hanging in a closet. I left my room barefoot.

Alex and Marie were chatting with each other on the couch. They were both dressed elegantly. Alex had a yellow tux on with black pants and a white tie, which to me seemed a bit silly. Marie wore a pink fluffy shirt with a black dress skirt. Her short hair was curled at the ends.

I felt my hair, which I didn't do. Oh well, Caroline, Kitten, and Carili would dress it up after Rivers presents my interview outfit. When Tawnya said that the outfits were astonishing a couple days ago, I hoped mine wasn't a crazy Capitol style. I don't want to look ridiculous.

This time the mentors weren't noticing me. They were in depth of their own conversation. I felt like interrupting. I had the edge to it so I'd make a mark in their lives if I ever die.

I tapped on Alex's head. Her grabbed my hand and pretended to chew on the fingers.

"Ew! Stop!" I yelled and pulled my hand free.

"I thought you were that yummy hotdog monster," Alex joked and laughed.

"Alex, thats disgusting!"

Marie chuckled then asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"Not really, um," I started and looked up "Anymore pointers?"

"About interviewing, thats Tawnya's work," Alex said.

"Do I really have to?" I moaned "She's probably going to put me in 12 foot high heels or something and expect me to walk."

"Rivers told her what she needed to teach you based on what your dress is," Marie said "Tawnya keeps talking about it, but I haven't seen it."

"You will," I said "On the last night I'll be alive. Tonight."

"Don't think that," Alex said, his voice beginning to flare "Because if you do, you will actually die."

"How am I suppose to ignore the possibility though?" I glared at him "24 go in the arena, 23 die, 1 lives. I think I fit into the 'die' category already."

"You got an eight."

"A number that _predicts_ my future wouldn't necessarily be true."

The two of them looked at me, like they had no more to say.

Tawnya walked in, having a bright smile on her face. But she ignored me and went to Wade's room. She pound on his door yelling, "WAKE UP!"

"She did this last year," Alex said "She'd pound on the doors of the sleeping tribute because she is excited about teaching them for eight hours."

I choked. "_Eight_ hours? With her!?"

"With her," Marie said quietly, feeling sympathy for me. I guess.

I pretended to faint and fall down on the floor. "With HER!" I yelled.

I heard a door open and Wade's voice shouted, "Shut up you woman!"

"You little-" shouted Tawnya and I heard smacking. Alex ran over to break up the fight.

"Ugh," I moaned "Don't get Wade mad in the morning."

"Fly me to the moon and sing a song of happiness for once," Marie said.

Once the two not-so-morning birds were apart, we sat down to eat. Tawnya kept giving us tips on sitting straight. "No sagging!" She yelled.

Alex picked up a fork and threw it at us. It flew as quick as lighting, but me and Wade dodged it before it hit out faces. The fork clattered on the ground. "Why are you trying to kill us now?" the two of us yelled.

"Testing your reflexes," he answered "A major factor in your survival."

"I thought trainings are over?" Wade asked. Tawnya scowled at him, but she failed at scowling.

"Who says I can't do personal trainings?" Alex muttered. Marie giggled.

I took a big bite of a sweet yellow apple. I pretended that I was all cool, not nervous. For a second, that fork looked like a sharp knife.

Tawnya looked up at the clock. "9:49," she said. Then she stood up, walking around the table to our side, and pinched our ears.

"Oww!" the two of us yelled. Tawnya forced us up.

"The interviews are at seven and Racine and Joel need approximately two to three hours to get you beautiful," she said "Since I'll be working with you for eight hours, we need to start now so your stylists can begin a four."

"You figured that out by yourself?" Wade said "Wow."

Tawnya let go of Wade's ear. He fell to the ground. Then Tawnya forced him up again.

"Lets go," she said. Her voice was gleeful. Mine kept saying "Ow!"

Hour one and two: seating. We were never to slouch. After the first half hour, Tawnya tested us to see how long we could go without slouching. Record: 4 minutes 23 seconds. We were also not to cross our legs at all, move our feet, or do something "distracting."

Hour three: speaking. Apparently we might go to quiet, to loud, pause for one second, or go all mumbling.

Hour four and thirty minutes: FOOD! Tawnya said not to ruin our outfits. I didn't pay attention and got a mustard stain on my dress. Tawnya forced me to dress in a mustard colored dress afterwards. I think its her way of punishment.

Hour five and thirty minutes: back to speaking. Eventually Wade and I forced Tawnya to move on.

Hour six and seven: walking in shoes. Tawnya put me in all kinds of girls' shoes. Super-high heels, really small sandals, old sneakers (lets not start on that), shoes that belonged to Bigfoot, and then barefoot, which I was fine with. Wade didn't have a pleasant time either. Tawnya said he wobbled as much as a toddler. Tawnya went over and over on him for a half hour in various kinds of shoes. I watched and laughed.

Hour eight: walking in outfits. I lost count on how many styles Tawnya forced us in. Wade had to put on a very small tux that ripped in his backside. Tawnya yelled at him and there was an argument between the two before Alex came in and split the two up for the last ten minutes. At least it was over.

Exhausted, me and Wade flopped on the couch. He turned on the TV, even though we hardly watched it. I tried to smooth out my wrinkled pink and green dress and kicked off the sandals, even though they fit just right. I prefer bare feet.

Marie walked in. She wasn't wearing what she did in the morning. She wore a purple dress that was striped with dark blue. A small dark blue jacket covered her arms to her elbows. She too looked as exhausted as we were.

"Preparing for the Hunger Games is a pain in the neck," she complained.

"I know, right!" Wade said. I laughed.

"Anything Tawnya say about you?"

Wade and I looked at each other. "She said things I could never believe she could say," I said.

"She called me a toddler who walks like I have a fake leg," Wade said.

"She called me someone who lost their brain for fashion."

"She said I may as well cross my neck since I cross my legs."

"She said I was very sloppy at eating food."

"Where does that come in?" Marie asked.

"We had lunch and I got a mustard stain on my dress," I answered.

"When I was a tribute," Marie began "Tawnya forced us to 'speak with an accent,' " her voice changed to somewhat Capitol like "and we weren't allowed to take a break until it was time to move on to another subject, which could be hours away."

"She's harsh," I said.

"I know. Once I became victor I'll order her to make her trainings a little easier and not harsh."

"She's still harsh," Wade murmured. He flicked a button on the remote. It was reaping recaps on District 8. The boy and girl from the district were shaking hands and glaring at each other, but not in a fierce way. It seemed to say "Good luck."

Marie glanced at the clock, which read 4:50. "I didn't realize how late it was!" she exclaimed. She urged us up. "Rivers and Joel are waiting for you in the Design Center."

* * *

_not one of my best chapters I'll admit that. Next is the interviews! Luckily I was here to post this chapter. Will I be here to post the next one? We'll see soon!_


	14. Chapter 13

**∞Chapter Thirteen∞**

Caroline, Kitten, and Carili spent over forty minutes washing my hair and putting it into what I assumed was a curly fashion with a ponytail. Rivers said to keep my eyes closed for the surprise but I can't feel my hair unless it is being pulled. _Ow!_

After that I felt pins being put in my hair to keep up the ponytail. It didn't take long. The crazy ladies giggled when I heard someone's footsteps enter the room. I think it was Rivers. I remember him leaving to fetch my dress.

"Your arms up," he said. I raised my arms and felt a silky fabric slide down my body. It felt too big, so there was a long time of adjusting and more pinning and ordering one of the design team girls to get something. I felt something long and stretchy get wrapped around my waist. I felt like a doll. Especially once Rivers said, "You can put your arms down now, well you could for about five minutes." Woops.

"Ahh, perfect," I heard Rivers sigh. Caroline gave an excited shriek.

"She's so beautiful!" Kitten said.

"Get off my shoulder," Rivers ordered. Carili gave a fake cry.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"No," Rivers said. He had me sit on a stool while he slipped shoes on my feet. There were sandals with a slight heel, I could feel it. Then I felt my toenails being painted.

I thought I heard someone else walk in. I wasn't sure at first.

"Makeup," Rivers said. In no time, I felt like laughing because my face was ticklish like it was before the chariot rides. Unlike then, I felt more makeup.

"You really outdid yourself Rivers!" I heard someone say. I snapped my eyes open and and had bright light blind me but I was able to recognize into my female mentor's face.

"Marie!" I said.

"Close your eyes!" Rivers hissed. I snapped them shut.

"I forgot to tell you and Wade about what kind of angles you might be going at during the interviews," I heard Marie say.

"What kind of angle?" I asked.

"Stand up," Rivers said. I jumped off my stool and onto his foot, but he never cried out.

"Sexy, adorable, mysterious, that kind of thing," Marie said.

"Well, I don't think I could be either of those three you just mentioned," I answered. Rivers spun me halfway around and began working on my back.

"I had an idea, something I've hardly or never seen anyone do," Marie started "But I wanted you to be sure of it first."

Rivers turned me back around and said, "Open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes. From hours of darkness, I was blinded and snapped them shut again. I opened them up and blinked several times in a mirror.

It was me. I was wearing a just-below-the-knee length, light green dress with a slightly darker green fabric wrapped around my stomach and onto my back. Just to the right end of it was a flowery-like, dark green bow to match. It was silky and gave a light glow off the light bouncing on it. I was wearing nearly white, light green sandals with my dark green toenails poking out. I don't know how, but my feet showed no sign of ugliness. My hair was up in a ponytail with a grass-green headband.

"I look so pretty," I murmured.

"I don't really think the ponytail in working out," Carili said. She went behind me with a comb in her mouth and let my hair fall down. I swear, it fell down so gently, I had to sigh. Like my dress, my hair radiated the light. My hair fell so perfectly curly, Carili gave no use of the comb in her mouth.

"That does look better," Caroline said. Kitten smiled like a cat.

I twirled around in my dress. It ballooned.

"I love it," I said and hopped around, acting like a kid "I love it, I love it, I-"

"Let's not wear out the sandals," Rivers said and had me sit down on the stool.

"She could go for adorable," Caroline said "She's just so cute!"

"By the way," I said and looked at Marie "What did you mean by 'lucky'?"

"I overheard you say to your sister, just after you were chosen and in the District Court 'I will take a chance and try to win' and I felt like crying," Marie said "And the green in your eyes, it reminds me of the green of luck. I really think you could pin-point into your luck and how you are taking a chance to win the Games."

"But how could I go for lucky?" I said "How can I even _show_ lucky?"

"That I can't really figure out."

"But the interviews are in, how long?" I turned to Rivers.

He looked down at the watch on his wrist and said, "24 minutes. We really should be going."

"Be yourself, Alanna," Marie said "Everyday, I know you are trying to survive, doing the best to survive. I can already see you being lucky in the arena with so many people praying for your return home back in District Five."

I paused. I haven't really thought much about home recently. I thought about going and home and surviving the arena, but back at home and what people are doing for me. Amy is really hoping for me, its in her name for Pete's Sake, and I told her that I'd take a chance. I didn't really promise that I'll come back, but I promise to myself right now to take a chance to come home alive. Not just for Amy, for everyone.

"We really should be going now," Rivers said and helped me down from the stool.

The interviews.

I was separated from my group and lead to the stage, which was blocked from the crowd with a red curtain. I could hear the Capitol crowd buzzing with voices. It was probably light out there. In here, it was dark, but I could see silver chairs lined in a near half circle. A couple tributes were already seated in their proper spots. I recognized the boy from Three, who was shaking in a silver tux, and Ethan's district partner, who was also shaking in a long, black dress that looked to pretty on her, as if it didn't belong. Some more tributes were arriving behind me.

I sat down where a man directed me to. The silver chair was cold metal, and I shivered. I was going to face the Capitol audience again. What would they think of me now with a score of eight?

Wade sat next to me on the right, since the girls proceed the boys during the interviews. He wore a gray suit that was dotted with neon yellow stars from shirt to shoes. The only thing not mainly gray was the neon yellow tie. He looked so much older than before, like 18 or 19 years old.

"You look beautiful," Wade whispered in my ear. I giggled.

Once all the tributes were here, Caesar Flickerman walked in front of us. From what I heard, he began his job ever since the old interviewer backed out after the 31st Hunger Games. Caesar's colors change all year, and I could hardly tell he had some dark color that wasn't black.

"Good luck," he said. Then he motioned to a guy working with the curtains.

The red curtains began to split and the lights dimmed on us. The crowd roared and TV cameras were moved to the stage. Jumbo screens were lined left and right above the standing crowd and I saw one above us flicker on.

There were two chairs just like the one I was sitting in front of Caesar, who held his arms up as if sucking in the crowd's noise. Both the chairs were facing each other. Caesar sat in the one on the left.

"Hello, hello, hello!" he yelled. The crowd was starting to go silent until Caesar said, "Introducing the tributes for the 54th Hunger Games!" and he motioned to us. Then there was a deafening uproar.

"Quiet now, quiet now," Caesar said. The crowd finally went mute. Caesar said a joke that I really didn't get. Finally he said, "Time for our interviews. First up, we have Gretchen Hazelworth from District One!"

Gretchen stood up from the far left end of the tribute chair line. A crown of flowers in her dark hair matched her dress of colorful flowers. She was going for powerful and beautiful, you could just feel it. She walked to the interview chair with such a graceful stride and sat down with it. Maybe I should do that, "Grace" is in my name.

After Gretchen was Antonio, who was muscle man in a black tux with the sleeves ripped off and showing the pointed marks. It was obvious it was suppose to be like that to show all those muscles on his arms that scared me. He deserved that 10.

Caesar kicked it off as if Antonio was a famous athlete. At the last minute, he asked, "Many others wonder this question and I'll ask you now: How is your perspective on this family rivalry here? Your brother and Alanna McLee's brother in the Hunger Games two years ago and what this is now."

_Why?!_ I thought.

"Dead coincidence," Antonio said "Its obvious that the McLee family is _suppose_ to be merked by the el Brices, District One champions." Antonio flexed his muscles and I heard girls in the crowd gasp and cheer "Fate is just doing its job," he continued "Put the little suckers in the Hunger Games at the same time we are. Then we annihilate them. Simple."

It sounded like he planned this all along. He never paused or said "uh…" because its as if he planned this. He did plan it. He memorized his final speech if Caesar ever asked. Just to scare me and make Amy wet her pants. It made me feel as if the curse is really true. I'm going to die and Amy will only be following my footsteps. I became truly nervous. Wade noticed and put his hand on mine.

Caesar, however, seemed to notice it. He said, "You are the youngest and Alanna still has a little sister. How could that be possible if there is no more of you?"

Antonio seemed to have _that_ covered too. "I have a thirteen year old niece who began wrestling when he was 6 and never lost a match without someone getting hurt. Alanna's sister-"

The bell rang. I felt relief after I had braced myself for something that may await Amy's future. Antonio kissed his biceps to give the Capitol a goodbye and walked back to his chair. He gave a look at me saying, "I rule, you suck."

I was scared, sweating under my dress, and my chest swelling with anger. I glared at Antonio until Caesar distracted me by saying, "Time for District Two!"

Collin was a show off while Naomi tried looking innocent and fierce at the same time and proving just because she was 12 doesn't mean she was useless. Caesar even pointed out that she could get lost in the giant arena, just for a laugh, and Naomi punched him. She was forced to finish her interview early. The boy from District Three used big words that made Caesar confused. But he boy was so scared from stage fright he asked if he could finish his interview early. His district partner was the opposite, showing she was very sly and mysterious. However I would pinpoint her voice squeaking with fear. Jackie had everyone turning their heads.

Her dress seemed to be made of dried fish scales that still held their color. It was all shiny and rainbow-ish. They even crackled as Jackie moved.

Once she sat down, Caesar shook her hand and said, "Your dress is beautiful. My, it looks as if belong for the Chariot Rides!"

There was some laughing.

"My stylists decided to save it until the interviews," Jackie said. She seemed so fond and grown up, not someone trained to the death!

They talked about Jackie's home for a minute, which was filled with a lot of laughter. Then Caesar said, "I must compliment on your score. Its amazing, really."

"Well, most of the Gamemakers were either drunk or just not paying attention," Jackie began "So they took 3 off my score. Shameful, isn't it?"

Half the crowd began laughing. Caesar said through his laughter "I guess it is. Now, your greatest advantage in the arena, what is it?"

"My teamwork and alliance in the group I've gathered."

Silence in the Capitol, even though us tributes knew about it perfectly well.

"What group?" Caesar asked.

"Nearly every year, there is what some call 'Career Packs,' well, I'm not in this one. Not that they ever rejected me, I walked out on them. So I've gathered an alliance. We call ourselves the Survivors, consisting of me, Alanna and Wade of District 5-" the sound of my name caused a stir in the crowd "Hugo and Audry of District 7, Johnny of District 9, Bonnie of District 11, and Ethan of District 12. We've put our trusts in each other and I hope no one betrays anyone. I know one of us will win the Hunger Games this year because most victors won because they were in some form of alliance. Well, here we are now, ready to fight."

There was a resounding applause, a few people began clapping then it slowly turned to everyone. Caesar was clapping too until he silenced the crowd with his hands. If only I can do that with my mind.

Caesar checked his gray watch, the only thing on him that wasn't dark blue. He said, "30 seconds. Anything else to say Jackie?"

Jackie looked at the crowd, then us tributes behind her. I don't know what morphed her face into fear which quickly changed to pride when she turned back around. She began boasting about how her cousin, a previous victor, had been training her for most of her life and how proud her cousin was when she was picked and how she was achieving most of her cousin's expectations.

Caesar's response: "Family Games!" I totally get why. Then he dismissed Jackie and introduced Keth. Long story short, Keth didn't say anything about his family when Caesar asked, as if he didn't have any, however he was a show off like Collin.

"Thats all it for District 4!" Caesar said as Keth walked away to his chair "Time to begin with District 5, and someone you've all been waiting for, Alanna Grace McLee!"

The crowd was roaring so loud, I thought they multiplied by 7,000. It was so loud and deafening, I noticed most of the tributes were covering their ears. Thats when the roaring was replaced by laughing, until Caesar silenced the crowd with his hands. I still hadn't got up when he said, "Quiet now. You are all screaming so loud she can't move her feet. She may not hear me asking her questions."

There was some chuckling, but then everyone shushed each other. As I slowly walked over, I thought, _they've been waiting for me, because how much Aaron has made an impact on not only the Districts, but the Capitol too._ My story had touched all the hearts of Panem, more than I ever believed. Now, they want to hear it from me. I'm pretty sure thats _all_ Caesar will ask from me.

I sat down and Caesar shook my hand. From up close, I could tell his theme color was dark blue, not insanely dark blue but Aaron's favorite color. I wondered if Caesar did it just for me, and how he ever found out.

"Hello Alanna," he said "I'm very honored to meet you. My, you are just so beautiful!"

"Thank you," I answered. My voice was quiet and soft than I ever imagined.

"How you feeling?"

"Nervous," I said, my voice beginning to get louder. I was getting used to this.

"I can expect so. From the first time I began interviewing I was as scared as a cat in water. But, enough about me. Let's hear about you. How about that family at home?"

"Well…" I gave a dramatic pause that gave the Capitol crowd a chance to hold their breath "I have my mom and my dad, my mom is very sweet and wonderful and caring, and my dad… uhm, can't cook."

The crowd began laughing. I twisted my head and saw most of the tributes, including Wade, Ethan, and Jackie, laughing hysterics. The tougher ones hardly smiled.

"How about your sister, Amy?" Caesar asked "She's twelve, right?"

I nodded. "She's the best sister anyone could ever have."

"She resembles you so much, that when she ran up to you during the reaping, I thought I was seeing twins!"

There was some laughter. I chuckled and said,"Amy is sometimes mistook for my twin. Same was with Aaron, like we were triplets." I stopped myself. I was trying not to start crying. I swallowed and tried putting the feeling down, but it didn't help.

"Alanna," Caesar started and crossed his legs, getting serious "Usually this doesn't happen, but right now there is a debate going on whether you will avenge your brother or not."

"Is there?" I said, acting like I expected it, because I did "Well, I will avenge him… but…"

Not breathing from the Capitol. "What is it?" Caesar asked.

"I'm… I'm not going to kill anyone," I stuttered.

You should have seen the Capitol's faces.

"Why?" Caesar asked, surprised himself.

"Because… because someone killed Aaron," I choked and glared at Antonio "and I know how hurtful it is to see that happen, so I'm not making another family feel that pain." Tears slowly slipped down my face. I wiped them away, but more replaced them, "I'm not a murderer, and I never will be. Even if I'm in the final two." Tears came down my face like a waterfall, but I didn't begin to cry. "I am going to avenge Aaron, by winning, not killing. I'm coming home for Amy, I know I am."

Most of the audience were crying. Others had barren faces. I realized that whatever sponsors I threw out just now I could earn back with this. "I'm skilled. Just because I'm not ending someone's life doesn't mean I'm not weakening them. Someone else could come by and kill them, not me."

Someone shouted, "Good strategy!" and I felt my cheeks blush. The Capitol accent made it hard to understand if that person had sarcasm or not. I hope he wasn't kidding.

Caesar check his watch. "47 seconds," he said "Now, how about those Survivors? This isn't some ordinary group alliance, is it?"

"No," I answered "Its not. We aren't an ordinary alliance, we're more than that. Our determination to win is big."

"Alright. Your score, marvelous. Its more than some people have expected."

"You expected less of me?" I asked to the crowd loudly. No one answered. "I'm not a weakling. I'm lucky enough to have a chance to survive already. I'm taking a chance but I'm not making any promises at coming home but I am try-"

The bell rung before I finished speaking. I added in, "I'm trying," before Caesar dismissed me.

I sat back in my other chair. Jackie high-fived me and whispered, "Nice." Then I caught a look from the other Careers.

Wade was already ready to stand up. Caesar called him and Wade strutted to the interview chair. He looks magnificent.

By the last minute of the interview, Caesar brought up, "Is it true you have a twin brother?" He kept the family life to the end this time.

"Yes, his name is Josh," Wade said "We look exactly alike, except our eyes. I get my gray ones from father and Josh got his blue ones from mother."

"My guess you two are very close, right?"

"We used to, but…I'd rather not talk about it."

"Are you splitting apart? Hating each other? Feeling a gap between you-"

"Shut up!" Wade yelled. His angry voice bounced off the walls. Then he calmed down. "Its just, we just turned 15 a couple weeks ago and nothing has been the same since then. I believe that winning and being able to see him again may get me the chance to like, you know, talk it out." Wade crossed his arms and said "Don't say anything else."

"Its alright, we're done in about-" Caesar was interrupted by the bell.

Wade got up once Caesar dismissed him and bowed. I heard some ladies make noise.

"Now for District 6!"

I ignored. I looked at Wade. He didn't look back. I saw a glint of an angry eye.

I whispered, "If there is anything you need to talk about, tell me."

Wade looked at me and smiled. Thats when I noticed he had dimples, something I never saw in Josh's smile.

* * *

_Hope you liked the chapter. PM me for any suggestions on how to make my writing better. I got some tips recently, so I'll be messing around with the story a bit, more within the introduction. _

_Its very close to the beginning of the Games. Sorry to say but the updating will slow down by then because I'm still writing that part. I've gotten farther than I've expected in this story. But I may be getting writers' block at one point I'm at, so it won't be so fluent.  
Tomorrow we will see what happened in the hours before the BLOODBATH! MY WORD, who's excited!?_


	15. Chapter 14

**∞Chapter Fourteen∞**

Once the interviews were finally over, the dark red curtains closed and us tributes were directed away from the stage and taken back to the Training Center. We faced a pair of elevator doors. Once they opened, we were split in two groups. 6 and under, 7 and higher.

Jackie squeezed in and whispered, "Grab as many supplies are you possibly can and get the heck out of the bloodbath. Try to stay undetected. Help others if possible."

Me and Wade nodded. Jackie and Keth got off at their floor level. The elevator flew up and stopped. Me and Wade walked into our floor and watched the elevator vanish upwards.

We were the only ones here, so it gave us some time to talk.

"You did good during your interview," Wade said.

"You too," I said.

We looked at each other. I'm sure in another person's point of view, we looked like a couple ready to kiss.

"Hey, Wade," I said. I looked on the floor.

"What is it Alanna?"

"Josh told me to tell you that…" I looked at him. How could I tell Wade about what Josh knew?

"Is it that you like him?" I jerked and stared at him. Wade was strangely smiling. "I always knew, the way you look at him and how shy you sometimes get around him."

"Wade, I'm-"

"Hey, don't feel guilty or that you rejected me. I accept our friendship. Its taken us very far. I actually sort of like being friends with you."

"Is there another girl?"

"No. I do like you, Alanna, I even like your name. If I ever win, I'll name my first daughter Alanna."

I looked at him with a pleasing look. I think I sort of like him too. "We've really come together, Wade. I just hope we aren't the final two so we don't have to kill each other."

Wade's gray eyes beamed. I stepped close and he did too. I felt my heart beat wild until the elevator door opened and in came our mentors, escort, and stylists. They all paused.

"Did we interrupt something?" Alex asked.

I stepped back. "No," I said.

"You interrupted nothing but an average before-the-Game conversation," Wade said.

"Enough talking!" Tawnya said and clapped her hands together, but not in an applauding way.

"She's right," said Rivers "Tomorrow is the beginning of the Games and you'll need all your rest."

"That or fall asleep on your landing plates, fall over, and go boom!" Alex said. Marie bonked his head.

Suddenly, me and Wade walked over to them and hugged. I felt Tawnya resisting, but everyone else was a bit sad. Me and Wade backed up and said goodnight. We began for our rooms.

"Me and Marie won't see you guys tomorrow," Alex said in the background "We have sponsoring stuff to deal with."

I walked into my room and shut it. I dressed in white simple clothes and slipped into bed without washing up. For a while, I starred into the ceiling and wondered if I'll even see home again. Or if in exactly this time tomorrow, I'll be dead.

My final thought was how many tributes are wondering this now.

The sun was right in the window when Rivers woke me up. He had me dress in a brown T-shirt with a black 5 on the back. I also had to put on a similar jacket with longer sleeves and a felt bit warmer. I had to slip long, brown pants over brown shorts. I also had brown boots.

"Is the arena a dirt house?" I asked.

Rivers handed me a few loaves of bread and a glass of apple juice. "No, well, I hardly even know the weather."

Rivers lead me out my room after I finished I sprinted across the big room to Wade's door. The door was unlocked. I pushed it open but found the room neat and empty.

"He'd already gone," Rivers said. I felt my heart sink.

Rivers lead me into the elevator and we zoomed up to the roof. As we passed some floors, I noticed some were already vacant and some had one poor tribute in it with his or her stylist.

Once we reached the top, a giant hovercraft was floating above. A metal ladder hung down. Rivers motioned me to grab it. Before I could even put my foot on, I froze. I was paralyzed as the ladder lifted me up. A lady in a white lab coat stuck a thin needle in my arm.

"Your tracker, so we don't lose you," she said.

I thought of what Wade might say. "By death?"

The lady laughed. "No. We can't lose track of your placement."

I sighed.

Another person came up. I recognized her as the girl from Ten. She went through the same sequence as me, minus the joke. Both mine and the girl's stylist climbed in, without the injecting and freezing ladder.

We were put in separate rooms with everything darkened. No light crept in at all. I felt the hovercraft speed away.

I laid down on the dark floor. Then, I let go of the sob I was holding since the interviews. I was scared. 23 of us are going to die in a matter of time. Only 1, just one, can live. The odds of me were small. I had that feeling that I was going to get murdered, I just felt it. I felt like I was going to die. In probably an hour or less, I could be nothing but a lifeless body.

No, I could live. Its possible. Just because odds are against you doesn't mean they're true. The victor of the 50th Hunger Games was from District 12 and nobody thought much about him. But he won. I could. Its possible.

I felt the hovercraft slow down and descend. I knew we were going into the catacombs of the arena now and I would have to get ready. I felt my heart go wild. I already felt the adrenaline rush.

The District 10 girl was first to go out, I could tell by the footsteps and her whimpering, "I don't want to go now," but soon she was gone.

The door to this room opened and let in fake light. I was blinded. Someone helped me to my feet and lead me over to my stylist. The person told Rivers the direction to take me through the catacombs to get to my Launch Room. The catacombs looked so brand new but felt so old and stuffy. I knew we were under the arena. As me and Rivers went through the tunnel, we passed marked doors. They had names on them. "Collin Griffin- District 2 male, Johnny Yukolem- District 9 male…" I realized this tunnel was a circle, so I assumed that we were under the Cornucopia, where the bloodbath would begin. However, it was all so quiet, as if the tributes have already left the Launch Room and already fled from the bloodbath.

Finally, one door said "Alanna Grace McLee- District 5 female" between the District 8 male and District 3 male. Rivers put a key into the door and we entered. Rivers had to close the door and lock it.

The room was like the catacombs, only smaller and had a metal plate on the ground a few feet in front of us. I realized I would have to stand here and be brought up to the arena and suffer. On the ceiling above it was another metal circle.

Rivers pulled up a chair and motioned for me to sit down. Once I sat, he said, "Anything?"

"What?"

"Anything you want to say?"

I looked at him. "I don't want to die," I whined.

"Nobody does," Rivers answered calmly "I bet all the other 23 tributes here don't want to die as well, but it happens. Everyone has to die sometime and its shameful seeing lives cut off."

"You feel that these Games are wrong?"

Rivers nodded. "I would do something about it, but I rather not. I don't want to die either."

Suddenly there was a voice that made my stomach drop. "Prepare for launch in 30 seconds."

Rivers helped me up and he stood me in the metal circle. "Once the Games begin, get the heck out of there. Find food and water sources. Stay hidden."

"Okay."

A glass cylinder slowly comes down to surround me.

Rivers says, "Good bye."

"Good-" I say but the glass cylinder cuts me off. I can't hear Rivers anymore. This may be the last time I'll ever see him.

The metal plate under my feet rises and the one thats above me opens. I catch one last glimpse of Rivers as I slowly slip into darkness that lasted for about 20 or so seconds.

Sunlight blinds me once again. I felt my heart beat wild. I was ready to run, but I forced myself not to. I felt the wind in my face and finally the plate stops rising. I'm aboveground and see most the tributes in dark brown outfits exactly like mine. Other tributes are blocked by the Cornucopia.

I heard Claudius Templesmith's booming voice announce, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 54th Hunger Games being!"

* * *

_Short chapter. Who cares? I may post the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after that. Will this be the last time Alanna will see Wade? Who will die in the bloodbath? Is there some romance going on? Find out by reading Chapter Fifteen!_

_**Trivia: Who was the victor Alanna was talking about?**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**_Day 1_**

60 seconds, its all we have before everyone beings to kill each other.

As a male's soft voice counted down the seconds, I looked around where I was. It was a forest that seemed to be in mid-autumn. I could hear a river somewhere in the background, but the thick trees hid it.

50 seconds.

At first, I thought there was no Cornucopia. The autumn leaves from the trees and the ground hid it with its gold until I saw the Cornucopia's own personal shimmering gold stand out from the rest of the colors. I was facing the mouth just slightly to the left side. Supplies, crates, backpacks, weapons, and tents littered the ground around the Cornucopia.

40 seconds.

My heart began to tense. I saw spears standing up like trees with the buried spearheads as the roots. It wasn't all that far, just about 20 feet to my right. There was a lot of spears. It looked like you'd get caught in the maze of them. I decided to run for the closet one. Thats when I noticed some things sticking out. Inside the forest of spears was some supplies.

30 seconds.

I saw a couple bows lying in the mouth of the Cornucopia. No way was I going in there. I did see a few quivers, all of them full except for one that was spilling out arrows. I followed the arrows and saw a few packs close to me. All I could really do was take a long step, stretch, and snatch one. They were all dark blue.

20 seconds.

I saw Jackie nearly hidden from my view. She seemed focused on a huge ax that gleamed brightly in the sun. I looked up and saw gray clouds that was discussing an upcoming rain but have not covered the sky completely. I looked back down and saw Bonnie directly next to Ethan, whom was 4 tributes to my right. He pointed at a pack and said something to Bonnie quietly. She nodded.

10 seconds.

I searched for Wade, I wanted to see him if I were to never see him again after this.

9.

I put my eyes to the backpack. It wasn't even all the way zipped up and I could see a blade sticking out of it.

8.

I looked for Wade again. I came to the realization he was behind the Cornucopia.

7.

I felt a cool breeze on my face. For one second, my heart calmed.

6.

My heart began to pace. I felt it beating wildly in my head.

5.

4.

3.

2.

Time to do this thing.

1.

0.

The gong rang loudly and everyone was frantically running. I grabbed the dark blue bag at the same time the boy from Six did. We pulled at it for a second before he suddenly had wide eyes and ran away empty handed. I turned around and saw the boy from Ten with an armful of rocks. How'd he get those so quickly, I don't know.

I slung the bag on my back and felt the pressure of the rock on back soften from the pack. I began to run for the spears, but he held onto my backpack. I released myself from the backpack and ran for the spears. I felt my thigh get hit from a rock and I nearly fell over. I was able to yank a wooden spear from the ground just as Antonio crossed by the grab one.

Our eyes met and for one split second, we did nothing but look at each other. Then Antonio pulled out the metal one he'd grab and forced the spearhead at me. I was able to fling myself out the way and grab the metal spear. Somehow, I was capable to pull that out of his hands.

He looked at me with disbelief then pulled out another spear. I twisted my head and saw the boy from Ten about to throw another rock at me. I dodged that and the rock his Antonio's shoulder. He fell over. Then the boy from Ten ran over to him and the two wrestled on the ground, but it was obvious who would win.

I turned and saw a little girl running into the trees and looked back for a second. I caught her gray eyes, filled with fear.

I whipped around. Wade was looking at me from the top of the Cornucopia. I saw a shiny silver bow in his hands and a quiver of arrows on his back. I knew he got those for me. He waved then pointed.

I saw the boy from Ten dead on the ground. Antonio lunged a spear at me. I knew he was bad at spear throwing, but he was so close to my head I couldn't help but let out a scream.

"Why you just standing here, little girl?" Antonio said "This is not a place for little girls."

I turned and fled. I tripped over something and realized it was a dark purple pack. It wasn't as big as the one I fought for with the boy from Six, but I grabbed it and ran with all my might. I ran into the ring of trees and hid behind one of them. I peeked and saw Antonio no longer interested and attacked a girl who was aiming for the spears. I wished her luck and waited for someone in my alliance to come by.

My heart wouldn't stop beating. I had the feeling they were all dead, but no, I saw Wade on top of the Cornucopia. I could tell the surface was very smooth, but Wade can climb nearly everything. Actually, he is better than me. If Wade is alive with weapons right now, he could defend himself and the others too.

Suddenly, I remembered that we weren't even choosing to run for the Cornucopia. We were to grab the closet item and run, but somehow I had suddenly had a change of plans once the boy from Ten attacked me and the guy from Six. Did something similar happen to Wade?

Suddenly, I see Jackie emerge from the Cornucopia with two packs, one black and the other a light gray, but smaller than mine. She had an ax in her hand. She ran right up to me with her ax ready to swing-

"Jackie no!" I screamed.

Jackie lower her ax. "I'm sorry," she said "I didn't recognize you."

"Did you see any of the others?"

"I saw Johnny running away, only to turn back. I saw you fighting with Antonio. No one else."

"Wade was on top of the Cornucopia with some weapons for me."

Jackie looked at my hand with the two spears.

"I do bow and arrows too."

"Okay- WATCH OUT!"

I spun around just as a boy swung a sword at me. I recognized him as Keth. I jumped out the way and so did Jackie. Keth's sword caught onto the tree. Instead of pulling it out. he abandoned it and ran back into the trees.

"You don't know how many people want to kill you Alanna," Jackie said, slipping the sword out the tree.

I already had that feeling I would be a valuable and priceless kill because of my brother while others may want to save my life.

Jackie looked back at the bloodbath. Most of the tributes either fled, still fighting, or were some of the five dead on the ground. I saw Bonnie and Ethan running towards us, Bonnie's hand locked tightly in Ethan's as the two ran. Bonnie didn't have a pack but Ethan had a large white one. Bonnie had a large knife and Ethan had a metal spear already with red blood on the spearhead. They both looked frightening with those weapons.

"Have you seen Hugo or Audry or Wade?" Bonnie asked once we pulled them into cover.

"I haven't seen Hugo or Audry but Wade was on top of the Cornucopia," I said.

Bonnie looked terrified. "Johnny ran back to bloodbath once he heard his district partner scream. None of them made it out."

I shook my head in disbelief. I shouldn't be surprised. Large alliances always get smaller at the bloodbath.

"We should check for them," Jackie said "But that white pack is too obvious. We aren't concealed in these trees much."

Ethan took off his jacket, but the pack on, then slipped on the jacket. Even though it looked obvious there was bag under his jacket, or you could say he has a humped back, Jackie nodded and we circled around the open plain in the thin concealment of the trees. I watched the Careers look through the remaining supplies, but there wasn't much as before. About five or six dead bodies surround them. Then the smallest girl Career, Naomi from 2, said something and the Careers departed in the forest on the left, luckily away from us.

"They're letting the Capitol pick up the bodies," Ethan said.

"To bad we're too close," I said.

I saw something dark brown dash in front of us. Then, someone shouted, "Alanna! Ethan! Jackie! Bonnie! Its us!"

In front of us was Hugo and Audry and Wade. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Where's Johnny?" Audry asked. I saw all she had was a rock. It brought me shudders about my leg, which began to hurt worse. But for now, I had to ignore it.

"Dead," Ethan murmured.

"We have to get out of here," Jackie said. I saw the Career tributes, back by the Cornucopia, looking at the bodies in disbelief that they weren't gone.

We rushed away from the Cornucopia and found a bending river in about a few minutes. About three or four yards across was the other side with a greener and lighter patch of ground with no trees. It eventually slopped into hills. My leg felt like it was throbbing, thinking of climbing those steep hills.

"How are we suppose to cross?" Wade asked. We could both swim, but this current was going to fast.

"There," Audry said and pointed at a fallen tree bridge. The leaves were obvious across the water and the roots were on this side.

We walked over. Wade stood on top of it and jumped. "Sturdy to me," he said.

Suddenly we heard the cannon shots. Five in all.

"The Careers will be looking for us," Ethan said.

I climbed on after Wade. The two of us held out our arms for balance and slowly crossed. My leg was getting worse and threatened me to fall into the water and drown, but I only rubbed it for a short time.

"Your leg bothering you?" Audry asked from behind. She had fearlessly began to cross behind us. Hugo, Jackie, Ethan, and Bonnie were behind her.

"Yes," I said "The boy from Ten threw a rock at it."

"I'll look at it later," Audry said, her voice was rising over the rushing over "Right now, we need to get away."

Wade hopped on the ground at the end of the bridge. He helped me down, I helped down Audry and Hugo, Jackie just jumped down, she helped Ethan, who helped Bonnie. It twirled my head.

"Do you see that?" Audry said. She pointed at the water and the place we just came from. "See how it all curves? Even the land here."

"Circles," Bonnie said.

"And the area here is completely different from over there without any slow transition," Audry continued as we walked on "I bet a whole ton of food that it'll be like that at the edge of this land. If we followed the river, we'd circle back to here. I bet we reach different land areas in rings."

"The arena is ringed?" I asked.

"Precisely," Audry said.

Hugo leaned in to my ear and whispered, "See what I had to deal with? And sometimes she is so dumb!"

"I heard that Hugo van Switez!" Audry said and slapped his cheek.

"Oww-"

"Shhhhh!" Jackie said and hushed us "Others will hear us."

We walked in silence. The hills had no trees, just slopped up and down, some steeply and some easier to climb than others. Every once in a while we'd find rocks we'd have to trip over. It did no better for my aching leg.

* * *

_Now I have something to check off my list: the bloodbath. This is not the end of Day 1, however, because the rest of it is in Chapter Sixteen and then Day 2 that same chapter. Because we are close to where I'm writing now, I will slow down the updating. I will begin publishing my next pre-written story tomorrow. Check it out! Review, follow, favorite, PM for suggestions. Tell me if my poll is working, because I'm not sure._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**_Day 1 (cont.)_**

By the time the sun was high over our heads, my leg couldn't take it. I knelt down and gave a moan.

"Let me see," Audry said. She had me spread my leg out. She inspected it and then punched the underside of my thigh. I game out a cry. Ethan and Jackie shushed.

"There was a slight bruise," Audry said "I should have looked at it earlier because its worse than a slight bruise now. Maybe if we can find a cave-"

"Or some trees," Bonnie said. I had nearly forgotten her because she was so quiet and clutching onto Ethan. She pointed at some pines up ahead.

Jackie picked me up to avoid any worse injury to my leg. We ran to the trees and Audry pointed out the curve differences in the grass. The plain we were on had light green colored grass. Just as we entered the forest of pines, there was a perfect curve of dark green grass to match the pines.

We weren't a lot deeper into the pines when Wade said this might be enough covering. We were surrounded by brush as well.

"Put Alanna down," Audry said to Jackie. Gently, Jackie put me down in the grass.

"We need to look through the packs for a first aid kit," Audry said. At that moment everyone tore into the packs they had. I went into mine but found no first aid kit. Just several knives, crushed crackers, a packet of 20 matches, cold bread, and two empty containers for water.

"Here Wade," I said and gave him the knives.

"Oh, thanks," he said. He stuffed the knives into his belt, which was already occupied with four knives, and gave me the bow and quiver of arrows in return. I counted the arrows. 24. It game me the idea of how I could shoot every tribute in the arena, even myself, just once and kill them all. I shuddered at the thought.

Ethan held out a first aid kit, which was hard to recognize as one. It was black and had a dark red symbol on it, declaring _I'm a first aid kit!_

"Is this one?" he asked.

"Yes," Audry said, with a confused look on her face. She opened it up and gasped.

I peeked inside. "Is that everything you can find in a hospital?" I joked.

"Nearly, oh, this is high-quality stuff and if I'm right…" she took out something that looked like a rag stuffed with cardboard. Two black velcro straps hung off it. She rubbed it between her hands and felt it with her head. Then she wrapped it around my thigh and I felt instant coolness. I let out a sigh.

"With this stuff alone we can live through pretty any injury except losing our limbs and out necks getting slit," Audry declared while locking up and first aid kit and stuffing it in her bag.

Bonnie, Hugo, and Jackie gave an _eww_.

"I guess this won't help at all then," Wade said and pulled out the white, normal, tiny first aid kit.

"Hold onto it, just in case," Jackie said. Wade slipped the white first aid kit into his pack.

"Alanna, see if you can move around," Audry said.

Ethan helped me to my feet. My leg still did hurt a bit, but I was able to walk around on it. Then we began to check through our packs, trading whatever weapons the other could or couldn't use, and dividing the food if we ever got separated. Because Bonnie didn't have anything to carry with, Ethan and Bonnie counted as one.

"We should get moving," Wade said and looked at the sky. Hardly through the tall trees I saw the sun slipping away and the sky turning into dusk.

"I'd say its nearly 6 or 7," I said "We did trudge through those plains for a while." I recalled the pain I had felt in my leg, getting worse every step I had taken.

"Maybe we should scale a tree," Ethan said "Only I can't."

"Me neither," Audry said.

"Okay, lets see," Wade said, standing up like a general "Who can't climb a tree, or anything in this matter?"

Ethan, Audry, and Jackie couldn't. Me, Bonnie, Ethan, and Wade can.

"I saw you climbing the rock wall," I said and pointed at Ethan.

He shook his head. "The tree is too slick and the branches are too thin. If we can find a mountain-"

"Never mind," Wade said, "So the four of us should try to help you get up a tree or we'll go up and you on the ground," Wade said.

"I like to sleep on the ground," Hugo said.

"Then if someone likes to go night hunting, the four of us will more likely go," Audry pointed out.

"I think we can defend ourselves," Ethan said.

"Or be bait," Hugo said and looked at Audry.

"What do you mean?" Audry said, her voice getting small and squeaky.

"You can't even handle a mere knife nor are you strong," he said "So someone is more likely to take you as a free kill."

"You are so mean!" Audry squealed.

"Hugo is right," Jackie said "Someone nearby will think Audry is just some unlucky sleeping victim of him or her then we just come out of hiding and-"

"Cannon shot for them, not my sweet little youngling," Hugo said and nuzzled Audry. She only moved out the way.

"So then we should all be hiding except put Audry in the open," I said "But, what if it goes wrong?"

"We're in the Hunger Games and _everything_ is wrong, Alanna," Wade said "And someone has to die sooner or later or the Gamemakers will send out something that could wipe us out."

"Good point," I said "But it isn't really fair to Audry."

"Someone is on my side," Audry cheered.

Unaware of the slipping darkness, the anthem played. We looked in the sky and saw the five bloodbath victims. The boy from Three, Johnny and his district partner from Nine, and both from Ten. Then the sky went dark.

"Okay, to refresh our plan," Wade said "Everyone hides except Audry, who sleeps in the open. Someone will find her, then we strike."

"I still don't like this plan," Audry whimpered "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will," Ethan said "Just be able to wake us up by… screaming, like that. The person will think you're screaming in fright."

"I might be. But what if this person just goes for it while I'm sleeping?"

I suddenly felt really afraid for Audry. What if we wake to her cannon shot instead of this person who might show up? "What if I'm the bait?" I asked.

"No!" Wade and Ethan yelled. I looked at them.

"I am a more valuable person to kill than anyone else. Even Jackie, being from a Career District, isn't as _worthy_ to take care of as I am."

"I can't believe you're even saying that," Jackie gasped.

"But people know you can fight, not like Audry," Hugo said. Audry slapped him.

"Can I, really?" I asked. I didn't feel like I could even hurt someone now.

"Both of you, bait," Bonnie said quietly. She sounded nervous.

"No," Wade said. He gripped my hand and helped me to a tree-climbing position. "Everyone, go as planned."

I sighed. As I scaled the pine, I saw Wade climbing up, Bonnie behind him. I looked down and saw Hugo unravel a small sleeping bag for Audry that was white. It stood out like a shinny piece of metal in the rust. I guess that would help. I felt sorry for her. What if Audry did end up dying? But I guess it is the way of the Hunger Games. People die. Period.

Ethan from below pulled out two sleeping bags from his bag, then hid his pack in the shrubs. He kept one for himself and motioned for Hugo to share it with him. Then he threw up the other into the pine me, Wade, and Bonnie were in. It was a dark green colored sleeping bag that was huge. The three of us could fit in it, even if Bonnie wasn't as small as she was.

Wade and Bonnie positioned it in the deeper part of the tree, but I kept looking down at Audry. The white sleeping bag was now a light gray and getting darker as the night fell deep. Audry warily pulled herself into the bag and looked around. She was alone, so I guess the rest of my alliance was hiding. I wish I could trade places with her. If Audry won, she'd probably have enough money to get more medical equipment and heal a lot of people back in District Seven.

But what if I won? Anything medical I could think of was to get my dad a prosthetic arm.

Wade told me that the sleeping bag was ready. Bonnie was already in it. Me and Wade joined her. Bonnie clutched my hand tightly. Wade's body leaned on me. Soon he feel asleep and Bonnie's grip lightened to nothing. I heard no other noises. Everyone was sleeping but me.

No, I was wrong. I heard Audry jerking from a noise. It was the soft steps of a rabbit I recognize so easily from those days in the Woods. Audry didn't know that. Though the pines blocked most of my view, I saw Audry jerking her head around and looking back and forth. Then she relaxed and laid down. It was hard to tell if she fell asleep or not.

I relaxed too. I looked up at the glowing slither of a moon and wondered who would live to see it again. But it passed quickly. Wade was next to me and I had a whole alliance below me. I was part of the Survivors, and the plan was that one of us would win.

I nearly fell asleep, then I remembered something.

"So far so good, Amy," I said "I'm just worried."

**_Day 2_**

I jolted awake to a scream. Wade and Bonnie had heard it. I looked down and saw Audry being towered over a girl with a red knife.

"Audry!" I cried.

Suddenly the girl was tackled. Jackie got her. The two of them wrestled on the ground. Ethan and Hugo joined them, and the three of them took the intruder down. I watched as Ethan jabbed her with his spear, Jackie using her axe, and Hugo punching her. Eventually a cannon fired.

Audry cried out and Hugo hugged her, but Audry reacted with pain. Hugo moved back and saw the bloodstains on Audry's right arm.

"She stabbed me," Audry cried.

"Its okay, the plan worked," Hugo said "We'll patch you up."

Jackie picked up the girl's maimed body and walked away with it in her arms. Ethan took out the giant hospital-in-a-box and opened it, but he had a confused look on his face. He had no idea what to use. Audry slowly looked over in it and took out a few thinks with her left arm.

Wade, Bonnie, and I slipped out the sleeping bag. I'm sure they saw what I just saw. We rolled it up slowly, still in a state of shock, and slowly slid down the tree.

Audry was putting some cream into the slabs her arm when she looked up. He face was red and covered in tears.

"I'm really sorry," I said.

"That girl wanted to torture me to death," Audry mumbled.

Jackie came back empty handed. No sooner did I see a hovercraft appear over the trees and snatch up the girl's body and vanish.

Audry picked up a bottle and poured all of its contents on her creamed arm. Then she asked for help wrapping it up.

"I will," Bonnie said before anyone else did. She knelt down and began to gently wrap the light brown bandages around Audry's arm. It was lighter than her skin.

"Who do you think that was?" Ethan asked.

"Who?" Hugo asked, who was keeping an eye on Audry.

"That girl."

"Maybe from Three," Wade answered.

"The girl from Three has black hair," Ethan answered.

"No, dark brown."

"Oh."

"And this girl was bigger than the Three girl," Jackie said. She reached into her pack and began eating some of the dried fruit. It made me realize how hungry I was. I guess it was hidden by my dimming anger. How could they?!

I reached into my pack and pulled out some of the dried fruit I had been given- Jackie had had an abundance- and ate two of the apples. It was crusty and still had a bit a juice. Everyone else was suddenly hungry and ate as well. It felt weird and wrong. Someone had just died in our hands and Audry was injured, but we were eating?

I stood up. I didn't want to be here anymore. "We should get going," I said. Then I felt a pasty feeling in my mouth. I was thirsty and no one had water. The small amount of juice from the apples were tart and sour-like. It didn't help.

"Thirsty," Bonnie said.

We took the message. No water. We could dehydrate to death. We stood up and packed up and trudged along. We had to find water. The ring of water we had found by the Cornucopia was too dangerous, the Careers could still be there. Hopefully it wasn't the only source of water in the arena. I hoped not.

Through the pines, we looked for water, a pond or a lake or a stream. Audry was slow going and complaining because of the pain in her arm wasn't going away as soon as she expected. We told her to be quiet. She finally did shut up, but every once in a while she would give a moan.

By the time the sun was over our heads, we heard rushing water. We quickly ran in the direction with our empty water bottles drawn.

I thought it was a thin stream until I noticed the curving of the water.

"A second water ring," I said.

Hugo waded into the ring. The water reached his hips. He dipped his water bottle in like the rest of us and then drank the whole thing. "The water isn't deep nor cold," Hugo called out. Then he suddenly laughed.

I looked down and saw bluish-silver fish swimming around his legs or rubbing against them. I realized Hugo's long pants were off and probably stuffed in his pack. His jacket was tied around his waist.

Wade waded in took off his pants and jacket. The water made him sigh with relief. Suddenly, the two boys yelped and splashed out the water to our side. Then they looked at their bare legs, which was covered with tiny red marks.

"The fish bite," Wade said while beginning to put his pants on. Audry wanted to look at the fish bites.

"So Doctor Audry, are they venomous?" Hugo asked.

"One, don't call me that," Audry hissed "And two, the bites didn't break the skin. I guess the fish just like to bite."

"Oh yes, I remember those things," Jackie said and glared at the water "In District Four we call them The Biters. They're little fish that like to munch on human flesh. It hurts, but their teeth are so small and flat it doesn't peirce the skin. Even if they _ever_ broke the skin, it probably wouldn't even bleed. The biters just bite and doesn't spread anything deadly."

"Good then," Ethan said "Now we know to cross this ring with our pants on."

Once we had anything that could hold water full, we crossed the river. The water was only up to my thighs. I could feel the fish rubbing against my pants leg, trying to get the flesh inside, but I giggled at how ticklish it was.

Once we had crossed over. I took in the how the terrain were different this time. It was like a jungle mixed with an average forest and vines on only the tallest trees. The solid ground and bright green grass was there to match the trees. I smelled a sweet scent of nectar and wondered if we'd find hummingbirds, maybe even mockingjays or robins.

But it was eerily silent. It was like they all evacuated.

"I'd expect to find life, but there's none," Wade said.

"The sky," Bonnie said. We looked into the sky. It was all gray and the sun had a hard time forcing through. Then we heard thunder.

"Is this how you return the favor?" Jackie yelled at the sky, possibly the Gamemakers "Make it storm on us?"

Suddenly, I realized how cold it was. At first I thought it was the water but now I knew the temperature was dropping.

"I think its going to rain," I said.

"Or some precipitation," Audry said.

"We better find some shelter," Jackie suggested.

"A tad bit obvious," Hugo replied.

There was a flash of bright lightning that flew across the sky. The rain came running down, along with hail balls the size of Jackie's fist. A few of us shrieked, aka all the girls and me, and we ran for cover. We found giant low-hanging jungle leaves by the ground and we ducked under them. Bonnie scaled the tree and came down with more jungle leaves. We put them over our heads for extra protection.

We watched the sky darken and the hail cover the ground like snow in time. We could move around if we wanted to, but we didn't risk it. The anthem played and the girl from Eight in the sky, who was the victim in our trap. No one else.

The weather didn't seem to get better but worse. By near total blackness the temperature was probably 0. We shivered and covered ourselves in blankets or wrapped up in sleeping bags. It hardly did anything. A fire now would be terrible to make and just be an unwanted signal we were here, so I thought we were going to freeze to death.

"Amy, I thought things were going to be good for once," I said "Its not. Please Amy, don't give up hope."

Slowly, we began to drift to sleep. Jackie was forcing herself to stay awake by slightly moving around. Time to time I realized I was waking up from a sleep I never remember.

* * *

_You can probably guess how I'm doing the chapters and days now that we're in the arena. Reviews are appreciated. Don't be afraid to tell others about my story. Day Three begins next chapter. Who will be next to die then?_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**_Day 3_**

I woke to bright sunlight, warmness, clear sunny weather, and a girl.

She was kneeling down and looking through Wade's pack. Her own small pack lay open. She had just put in a knife when she saw my open eyes. Her gray eyes were wide with fright. I recognized her as the girl who had run away from the Cornucopia while the boy from Ten and Antonio were fighting behind me. She probably didn't get good things in her pack and was robbing us.

She just looked at me. I knew she expected me to either kill her or wake the others, but I wouldn't do that.

I pointed in a direction away from us, allowing her to run away. She looked at me with a confused face until she understood my unspoken message. Then she stood up with her pack and ran. The number on her back obviously said "3".

I sat up against the trunk of the tree and looked around. There was still a chill, but it obviously past dawn and the sun was out. We were exposed, probably how the girl found us, and had to get moving.

"Wake up," I said quietly and shook Wade. Wade mumbled and eventually his eyes snapped open.

Me and Wade woke the others. They were all dazed and confused at first until obvious of their surroundings. Then we dug into out packs to eat. Wade noticed he was missing some food and a couple knives, but I didn't say anything.

"Someone must have stolen them," Jackie suggested. She didn't know that it was true.

"Maybe we should hunt that person down and get Wade's stuff back," Hugo said angerily.

"That person could be long gone by now," I said.

Bonnie's dark eyes gleamed at me from a branch above us. She may have seen what happened before anyone else woke up, but she didn't spill the beans. I silently thanked her in my mind.

"Lets just get going," Ethan said and stood up. He tossed a dry apple core on the ground and pulled out his water bottle.

"We do need more food, guys," Hugo said.

Audry nodded and rubbed her arm. "I need to find some medicinal plants," she said "I smelled some nearby."

"So today we could just really gather and hunt," I said "There will probably be animals out now. This seems like the perfect environment for them."

So we split for now. Me, Wade, and Ethan went to hunt while the Bonnie, Audry, and Hugo gathered. Jackie strung out a string from her sock and tied it to a stick and decided to go fishing. We decided to meet back here once the sun passed noon, or if there was a cannon fire to be protected. We put a bunch of large leaves on the ground covered with a couple sticks to signal our meeting place.

Ethan and I pulled out strings from our socks and used them to set up snares in some places. We did it all quietly, not speaking to each other. Wade watched, because he wasn't well with snares. After that we spread out and began hunting.

I used my bow and arrows because they were quicker. Ethan used his spear and Wade used his knives. Altogether, we killed a couple squirrels and several rabbits, all in silence. We headed back to our rendezvous point, cleaned out the animals, and began a small fire with one of my matches. We shared my bread while the meat cooked. Thats when the cannon fired.

It was so loud it literally jolted me. I nearly screamed. Wade and Ethan looked shock.

"That was so close," Ethan said.

"The death was nearby," Wade said, his eyes still open.

"We should hide," I said. The boys nodded. We quickly packed up and doused the fire. We hid the coals under our meeting place marker, which I'll admit looked pretty. We helped Ethan up the tree and me and Wade followed him up about 10 feet. We clutched the fat trunk and looked below us. It was obvious where Bonnie had taken down the leaves, which to us was our disadvantage of being seen and our advantage of seeing others. Ethan and I had our spears ready and Wade had his knives in hand. We stared down at the ground, waiting.

No one came. There was no screams or yelling or calling. No sounds of feet trampling all over. No signs of humans.

Suddenly four people came in sight. They looked like they were searching for someone. I recognized them, and I told the boys to halt and come down.

"Hey guys," I said.

Bonnie, Audry, Hugo, and Jackie jumped.

"Do you know who died?" I asked.

"No," Audry said "We'll find out tonight."

"I thought I saw the Careers scouting around," Jackie said "They didn't see me. I packed up and left to find you guys."

"They probably made that kill," Hugo said "Darn. I really want one."

"Seriously?" Audry said with an attitude. Bonnie laughed.

"Anyway, we all missed our deadline," Wade said and pointed at the sky. The sun was way past noon time.

"Doesn't matter, let's just get out of here before the Careers find us," I said. No one said any agreement, we just got moving away from the water ring. We shared some of the food, which was more than normal because we had so much provisions. It was such a surplus. We even found some squirrels who got caught in a few snares.

This ring seemed to be the biggest one that included land. Maybe it was the last ring in the arena. We were probably bound to find more tributes. Even the panicky ones over the random death. I didn't want to see anyone else right now.

The darkness forced us to a stop. We sat down and ate about half of the dried fruit we had altogether. I began a small fire to cook the raw squirrels. It was a cheery moment of more food. But then the nightly death announcement gave bad news. For Ethan.

The girl from Twelve's face lit up the sky. I heard Ethan sniffing next to me. I wasn't the only one rubbing his back or saying sorry. It was everyone else.

"Those Careers," Ethan mumbled "They'll pay."

"We aren't really sure who killed her," I said "It could've been the boy from Eight or even Tailor for all we know."

After that I expected Bonnie to give me a mean glance for accusing her district partner. I would've done that, but she didn't. Maybe she agreed or didn't care.

"She maybe even got rounded up by a pack of mutts," Wade said.

"Or fell out of one of these giant trees," Hugo said and pointed.

"Or ate something poisonous," Audry said.

"Or dehydrated to death," Jackie said.

After she said that we dug in for our water bottles and took a drink. I could see how low our bottles were. I was going to have to go to my second one very soon.

"We should've gotten more water when we got the chance," Wade said.

Bonnie scrambled up the closet tree. Ethan looked around and said, "Where did she go?"

"She went up the tree," I said. I motioned to her tree, then decided its time to go up.

"She's as dark as a shadow out here to me," Ethan said "Speaking of which, I have to tell you guys something important." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Well?" Hugo asked.

Ethan took a deep breath. "I'm color blind. Everything I see is black, white, or shades of gray. I should've told you, but I couldn't. It runs through my family. We're known as the Grayscales."

I heard Jackie take a deep breath. "Then you shouldn't be keeping guard anymore," she said.

"No, I should. I'm not blind."

"I'll keep guard this time," I said and stood up "We need to get you all into trees though with the Careers around."

"I'll go after Alanna," Hugo said.

After that we tried helping each other into trees. Jackie, being the biggest and heaviest, was harder but she eventually was in a low branch. I thought was going to snap, so I told her to stay low. But she was still about 6 feet up. I was worried about anyone falling, so I told Bonnie to help everyone while I stayed on the ground.

I leaned on a tree and listened as my allies slowly fell asleep. I saw no moon. Maybe it was new or cloudy skies. I tried staying awake. Then I remembered.

"Amy I don't know if you're awake or not," I said quietly "To let you know, things are getting better. I love you and I'll try to come home for you. I'm bad at keeping up with this but I won't stop. Give me a reminder."

I looked down at my chest and felt for the necklace. "This is." It was too dark to see it, but I knew this would be my reminder.

I felt something drop on my head. I felt it and realized it was Bonnie's doll. I climbed up her tree, past Audry and Hugo, and tucked it between Bonnie's arms. Tired, I shook Hugo. He grumbled but agreed to take guard duty. I took his place as he slid down. Then I slowly went to sleep.

**_Day 4_**

I woke up wet. No, I did not wet myself. I was sweating so much that I was soaked. I took off my jacket and longer pants.

I saw Jackie and Ethan already on the ground fanning themselves. I could feel the drips of Bonnie's sweat hitting my head. I shook her awake. All she said was, "Water."

I still stayed up in the tree, but I made it obvious I was awake. I saw Audry below me looking into her water bottle, which was obviously empty. Wade was awake, but the way he was lying down with his tongue out made it look like he was dead. Hugo was back in the tree below Wade. He looked at the sky as if he was ready to yell at the Gamemakers.

"Stop!" I shouted at him. Everyone looked at me. I was surprised to find my voice raspy.

"Well, its obvious we need to find water," Jackie said and looked around.

"And if there is no ring of water on this other side, I'm going to die," Ethan said.

"Here," I said and took out my full bottle of water. It wasn't as cool as before, but I felt relief. No one asked where I got it, they just wanted it. Audry, being the closets to me, tried to pry it out my sweaty palms. I moved it out the way.

"Share," Bonnie said.

"Okay, everyone just take a-" I began.

"Careers!" cried Wade. He pointed in a direction towards Jackie.

Jackie pulled out her ax. Ethan revealed his spear. I saw a shiny silver blade fly and nearly strike the two. It stuck into the trunk of Hugo and Wade's tree. I could hear Antonio yelling, "We got you now."

Keth's voice followed. "Aren't much of Survivors, are you?"

"Bolt!" I yelled. It was obvious enough to run. I didn't feel ready to fight them now. Audry fell out her tree and ran. Ethan and Jackie stayed guard to fight back. Wade, Bonnie, and Hugo vanished into the tree line. They may be good at running through trees, but I'm not. My first few steps of escape ended with my falling. I had to run behind Audry after that. I turned my head for a second and saw Keth and Collin following us.

"Keep running Audry!" I called.

I ran as fast as possible, but I could hear them gaining on me. I could stop thinking that they'll catch me and I'll be dead in no time. I wish I had better legs for running. Audry did, and she vanished into the foliage.

Suddenly, I slipped. I felt my skin on my thighs and belly rip open with so much pain and spell out blood. I slid down on gravel-like dirt which was heading into a huge ravine with darkness in the bottom just less than a couple feet away from my shoes. I clawed at it the gravel, but the pain in my legs and how fast I was sliding down the gravel slowed me down. I knew right there I was going to die.

I screamed. Then I saw Wade and Hugo jumped out the trees. Wade called out my name and rushed to me. I expected Keth or Collin to crash through, but they didn't. Hopefully they got lost. Hopefully I won't die from them.

Wade reached at the end of the sliding dirt and nearly got caught in it himself. He lurched his body at me and Hugo held on Wade's legs with all his might to pull us up. He yelled for someone.

Wade's handed caught into mind. We were both sliding slowly. "I got you," he said.

I couldn't stop breathing heavily. I felt my heart in my ears and hot tears sliding down my face. Add that to the heat and how hard it was to hold onto Wade's hand as our hands became more and more sweatier. I was afraid I would slip out his grip. Or we both fly off the edge. I could feel my feet over open air.

Audry showed up from somewhere and grabbed onto Wade's legs as well. She and Hugo pulled, but I didn't think it was enough to pull us back up but thankfully though we stopped sliding. I felt my boot slide off my foot and knew I'd probably won't get another.

"I can't hold on forever!" Hugo yelled.

"Jackie!" I yelled. Soon the four of us had a chorus of calling our allies.

"Bonnie! Ethan! Jackie!"

None of them showed up. It was all hopeless now. We were probably going to die now!"

"Amy! I'm sorry!" I cried. I knew I was going to die and Wade just threw himself to death as well. District 5 would not have a victor this year because we died by falling.

"No!" cried Hugo. He had let go. Audry nearly couldn't hold on anymore and I felt my body sliding down and half of it over open air. I knew it was the end.

Me and Wade screamed. Then he stopped. I stopped. We had stopped moving.

"Keep pulling!" yelled a familiar voice. I couldn't look up. I didn't know who it was. It was deep and loud, but it surely wasn't Keth or Collin. Me and Wade were tugged up by someone. Once we were on hard, solid ground, I saw Tailor running away.

I cried. I couldn't yell "thank you" to him and it felt wrong. But me and Wade were alive.

Audry and Hugo pried apart our hands and flipped us over. Wade's skin was hardly scraped and his clothes torn a bit, but I was much worse. My legs were all red on the kneecap side and bleeding. My belly was the same. Audry reassured that it wasn't deep, but she was afraid of infection because of how dirty it was.

"Stop crying!" Audry hissed. I clamped my mouth shut but it didn't stop the tears. I felt so much like a baby right now.

Audry dug into my pack and took out the full water bottle. I couldn't stop her from pouring it all over my wound and Wade's to clean it off. She took out her hospital-in-a-bag and wildly searched through it. Hugo was keeping guard somewhere off, but once in a while he'd call out for help. Wade was clutching my hand again, as silent as night.

Audry pulled out what looked like a spray can and, you guessed it, sprayed me and Wade with something that stung so bad we screamed. Wade knocked the can out of Audry's hands and yelled at her.

"I'm doing whats best," Audry said. Then she took out some bandages and wrapped us up. After packing up the medical equipment, she helped us to our feet. I had a hard time walking and the bandages were very tight, but I could move. Not run, to the very least of my hopes, but move.

Audry helped me and Wade and we toddled away from the ravine. Hugo followed, keeping guard, and still calling out for the others. There was no cannon fire I've heard any time soon when we reached a large clearing full of flowers and butterflies. We took a breath there for a few minutes and continued going on.

When I thought I was going to collapsed we got to the edge of the ring. The following ring was a huge ring of still, clear water. Tiny islands dotted it. At the end of that ring I could see murky looking land that must be a swamp.

We weren't alone. Sitting by the water was a crying Bonnie. Ethan and Jackie were lying down behind her, looking unconscious, and possibly near death.

* * *

_Will Jackie and Ethan appear in the sky tonight? Will the Careers find the Survivors? Will any of your questions be answered in the next chapter? And the next chapter, trust me, is going to- (I'm not a spoiler). I will publish the next chapter maybe Monday!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**_Day 4 (cont.)_**

"Out of my way," Audry said and ran past me. I sat down and stared at them. However they got here, Jackie, Ethan, and Bonnie were lucky enough to be found. Audry set to work.

I could only watch and stare. Ethan and Jackie were still awake, but not much. Jackie was the only one able to talk.

"Ethan," she spoke softly "hit in head. Tried escaping. We got banged around. Stabbed. Attention drawn elsewhere. Found way here. Bonnie…"

It was hard to understand. I was able to find my way to Bonnie and sat next to her. She didn't seem to take notice of me, just clutched her doll and cried. Bonnie's right eye was swollen black and purple and her arm was slashed, however it looked like Bonnie did her best to care for it.

I motioned for Wade to come over. Together we were doctors. We forced Bonnie down and used what was in Wade's normal first aid kit that was useful. Wade went back and forth for water. I patched up Bonnie's arm and used a full bottle of water as an ice replacement for her eye. Once we were done, Bonnie mumbled, "Thank you."

"Ouch, it looked like it hurt," Audry said. We turned and saw Audry staring down at Ethan's head. It was more swelled than I even realized. There was even some bruising.

"I'm sorry to say that if you aren't careful with your head then you could be dead in days," Audry said "Gosh, my whole alliance is injured."

"Am I being the one ignored here?" Hugo said from beyond somewhere.

"Why don't you help?" I called out.

"I'm helping by keeping guard. I would say you have a swelled head but I'll save that for Ethan someday."

I rolled my eyes.

The sun was setting near dawn. By then Jackie was able to sit up and Ethan was able to talk. Audry was a miracle worker.

"You have a swelled head," Hugo said again.

I heard a faint cheering that seemed really distant. I waited for a cannon fire, thinking the Careers got someone, but all was quiet.

"Hey Alanna," Wade said "Your necklace is kind of dirty. Want me to clean it?"

I looked at my necklace. It was covered in mud and dirt. I could hardly make out Amy's face and that was it.

"Sure," I said and unclipped it. I closely watched as Wade limped over to the giant ring of water and carefully wash off my necklace. He was there for a while

In no time at all, the sky darkened. The anthem played and showed no deaths, and the moon illuminated on us. Hugo seemed more energetic and kept guard while the rest of us took a well deserved sleep.

**Day 5**

I suddenly woke up to the smell of smoke, which confused me. We didn't put up a fire, nor did we eat anything, which made my stomach rumble. It was still dark, so the cooking sun wouldn't have set anything into flames

A bright flash of bright pink and purple lights flew in my face. I gave a bloodcurdling scream, and there was more bright colors. Yellows, pinks, bright blues and greens, oranges, all blinded my face and set the nearby trees in flames. Everyone else was waking up and screaming.

I ran, but could not see anything but bright abnormal colors of flame and gray smoke.

Smoke. I tried not breathing, but I took deep breaths anyway. I needed to scream. I couldn't stop screaming. I felt fire eat at my skin and clothes. I think I heard a cannon fire, and I thought it was mine, then the sound of splintering crashes of a tree falling.

"HEEEELLP!" I heard someone cry. It was not me. It sounded like Audry. I could imagine Hugo running to Audry's side to help her, but it was as unclear as the smoke that swirled into my head. My mind swirled. Slowly though, the smoke cleared and the colors became less. I could see a burning tree on top of Audry with the fire gobbling her up. Then a cannon fire.

I heard vicious laughing somewhere. It was loud, as if it was right in my ears. I whipped around and may have smacked someone in the face. It felt like hard, yet burning wood. Then it exploded right on my hand and there was more colors and smoke than before. I could feel my hand on fire. Then it was touched.

Someone gripped my hand and lead me in a direction. I could see a small figure in front of me as the smoke cleared. I could see water and felt it under my bootless foot. The sky was just turning a gray pinkish color and the moon was vanishing. I saw a couple larger figures unconscious and lying on one of the small islands. The smaller figure helped me wade through the water to the tiny island and lied me down on it. Then it bolted away.

My mind was still foggy and my vision still a bit unclear. I could tell my lower body was in the cool water and the smoke still coming out my body. I could hardly visualize my hand, which was covered in blood and still hurt as badly as the rest of my body. I dipped it in the water, hoping the cool relief would help me.

The small figure was just returning, half-dragging half-leading another figure when I closed my eyes.

"Aaron?"

I lifted my head and saw my brother. He looked angelic and was surrounded by a soft white glow. I tried reaching for him, but I pulled back my arm.

He vanished.

I found myself surrounded by the Capitol crowd. They didn't notice me. They were all cheering and clapping and laughing in one direction. I turned and saw him.

Aaron was sitting in the interview chair next to Caesar Flickerman. He had the outfit I had seen before he entered the arena. His interview outfit. The white tux, the blue shoes, the dark blue tie. His necklace stood out like a cloud in the sky. He and Caesar were laughing. Then they stopped.

"To serious matters," Caesar began.

"Well?" Aaron asked.

"Before we finish off your interview, let me ask what you'd like to say now?"

"Well…" Aaron tapped his chin, which made me choke with tears remembering how he did that "All I'd like to say is that I'd do anything to come home for my sisters."

Everything faded to black so quickly I spun around. I found myself in silence until I heard a deep man's voice say "10…9…8..."

I found myself in a swamp, hovering above the Cornucopia that was surrounded by 24 tributes in dark green outfits. I zoomed in on Aaron, who didn't notice me. He was staring at a bow and a quiver of arrows inside the mouth of the Cornucopia.

When the gong sounded, Aaron sprinted. He'd always been much faster than me and Amy, but I've never seen him go that fast. He grabbed the bow and arrows as the Careers from 2 approached him. Aaron whipped out an arrow swiftly and released it on the girl. The arrow pierced her heart. The boy didn't have much time to do anything before Aaron zipped away, snatching a pack in the process, and vanished into the swamp.

In the background, I heard weeping. I turned around and saw myself staring at a family sitting in a fancy living room. There was a mother and father surrounded by three young children. They all were heavily crying.

I recognized them. They were the family of the District 2 girl. I saw them on TV when they televised the Victor Tour. Aaron had killed a sibling and a daughter.

I turned back around and saw myself when I saw 12, clutching onto Amy and my parents, cheering. It felt wrong. _I_ was wrong.

Everything went black and silent again. Then it became a swamp once again, but somewhere else. Aaron was being held down by the girl from 3, who was bigger than him. Aaron was helpless against her and appeared injured.

The girl's knife slowly went down to Aaron's neck when suddenly an ax flew and the girl was distracted. Aaron had a chance and snatched the girl's knife and sunk it into her back. A boy appeared that I recognized as Sam. He smiled and said as a cannon fired, "Nice job."

Aaron looked up at Sam. "District 10?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "I saved your life."

"Does that mean, allies?"

Before I heard an answer, which I knew was a "yes," I heard more weeping. It was deep and lonesome. I turned around and saw a bald man in a crowd that resembled the girl from 3. It was her father. He was standing in a crowd, no longer facing the jumbo screen, and bawling his eyes out. People around him tried to comfort him.

It was the girl from 3's dad. His daughter was all he had and Aaron just took her life.

I saw me again, cheering, happy, clutching my parents and sister. My stomach turned into one big knot. I was cheering for death.

Everything turned black again and I saw Sam and Aaron fighting. They were ripping hair, skin, and pieces of clothing off each other while rolling in swamp muck. Aaron was able to slip out one of his few remaining arrows and sink it into Sam's back. Sam gave up and let Aaron stab him to death.

Weeping tuned out the cannon fire. I turned and saw a woman surrounded by several children, the oldest was about were in a falling-apart living room and crying on the floor, appearing to have no couches or even one chair. It was Sam's family. Fatherless Sam had been killed by Aaron. And they were allies.

And then I heard myself cheering again.

Everything went black and silence until I saw Aaron running away from a mutt that looked like a tiger only with red menacing eyes with no pupils and bright green stripes. It stopped moving and glared at Aaron. Aaron wasn't looking at it, it was looking at the Careers from District 1, who had the same mutt doing the same thing as the other was.

Both the girl and boy smiled viciously. It became an all out battle between the three of them. Finally Aaron shot the boy and the arrow sunk into his arm. While he tried pulling it out, Aaron shot the girl in the back of her head. She fell down and I heard many people crying in outbursts. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see this family cry. Then I heard myself cheering.

I still had my eyes closed but I heard everything. I heard Aaron give his last cry and I knew the District 1 boy killed Aaron. I still didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see. I heard the cannon fire. I heard me cheering, I heard the crying, I heard the screams, I heard Claudius Templesmith's voice announce the victor over all, then my own screams that shook me awake.

* * *

_I had the idea for the dream after I got constructive criticism. Im sad to say Chapter 19 won't come up soon because I got writers' block on this story (WHY!?). So I'm working on my other stories. Check them out. Hope that this writers' block gets out my head so I can have ideas._


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**_Day 5 (cont.)_**

I couldn't stop coughing. The sun was right in my eyes. My head hurt so bad it felt ready to blow up and my entire body was in pain. I lifted my hand and saw it was covered in dried blood and festering blisters. My skin was just like my hand, only less bloody.

I could see Jackie and Ethan on my right and Wade to my left, all of them just like I was. Ethan was coughing like crazy and the others were still unconscious.

"Bonnie?" I said with a raspy voice.

She did not call or appear. It took time to move my body out of a lying position to sit up, all it doing so painfully. I still shaking from the horrible nightmare. I tried ignoring it, tried pushing it to the back of my mind to focus on what was in front of me.

I tried to keep in my cry when I saw what the land used to be peaceful yesterday become what looked like a war and the only weapon was fire. It was gray and black with ashes and dust. A burnt tree was lying where I had seen Audry.

Thinking of her made me look for her and Hugo. But the two were gone as well. I remembered the two cannon booms and knew they were both dead. Did Bonnie die as well? Was I unconscious when her cannon went off?

What happened made me more confused. I coughed some more and yelled. I didn't yell any words. I just screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" at the top of my lungs until my throat hurt, which wasn't long.

My mind slowly became clearer. I felt the cold water on my legs and the pain in them melted away. I whacked my chest and sputtered out black ashes that clogged my lungs. I thought of what happened.

There had been fire. It could be the Gamemakers or, who else? I thought of my hand whacking the hard wood before it blew up. It could've been some sort of crate of explosives.

I thought of the crates I saw the 60 seconds before the bloodbath began. I hadn't paid much attention to them because I was going to avoid them, but I saw them in my mind. Most of the crates were lighter colored, almost a sandy tan color, and normal-Hunger-Games-sized. A few were larger, darker, and looked like they were made of polish wood. They were hidden in the dark part of the mouth and written on them was something in white capitol letters.

"Alanna?" whispered a raspy voice. I saw Ethan's confused eyes looking at me.

"I'm here," I answered.

Ethan looked around and asked "Where are… Hugo and Au…dry?"

I coughed up the word, "Dead," just as I heard a sobbing.

"Bonnie… cry-" Ethan began.

I turned around and saw Bonnie- who looked the best out of all of us -curled up and staring towards the swampy land in the distance. She looked distance, as if asleep. Her doll was tightly in her hands and looked just as burnt as Bonnie was. It didn't feel right to bother her. I felt like crying too.

Wade's head began rolling side to side and I believed he was waking. I let him wake on his own.

"What do… we do now?" I asked.

Ethan shrugged, which took some time. We watched Wade slowly wake up and grumble about the pain.

Wade took a close look at me. His eye were opened wide then he said, "Was your hair always this short?"

I slowly reached for my hair. I felt around my back and brushed off dried bits of hair. I lifted my hand higher up until it was just above the shoulders. Ashy hair dissolves on contact before I got perfectly untouched hair.

I felt like screaming again.

"I consider short hair an advantage so tributes don't pull on your hair to catch you," I heard someone say. It was Jackie. She played with her short black hair, which was even more shorter than mine.

I nodded in agreement, but my hair! I'm not one of those people who complain about it all the time, but I love my long hair. Now it was shorter than Amy's!

The sun pounded on us. High noon. It took a while to gather ourselves together and rouse up Bonnie. No one asked her why we are more burnt than she is, but it didn't matter. The fire burned our camp and more of our supplies. Wade was the only one wearing his pack and my bow hung off my belt, so everything else could be ashes right now. We had to see what could be salvaged.

Slowly, we trudged through the water. It was up to my knees, but my body ached as I moved. Add that to all my other injured, I collapsed on the sandy/ashy beach. Wade and Ethan helped me up, even though they looked ready to fall over too.

Jackie and Bonnie were already looking through ashes, already finding a somewhat-burnt sleeping bag. The other three of us joined them, searching for anything to find.

I hardly recognized my quiver and my pack. My quiver was now black and when I picked up the strap it fell to ashes but the cylinder part was alright. There was hardly any arrows that were worth saving inside, whereas they were all black. Out of all 24 of them 13 of my arrows have been bent up or the metal was melted or the feathers were nothing but ashes due to the fire, making them useless to shoot with. Both of my spears were okay, even the wooden one that only had a few burn marks.

My pack was hardly scorched but it lied about what was inside. It seems as if the fire had unzipped the pack and attacked what was inside. Most of my food was burnt to a crisp. My pack of matches was okay though. I dumped out my entire pack and all that poured out gray and black ashes. I was able to pick out a loaf of extremely burnt bread, squirrel legs that weren't to burnt to bad, and a water bottle that was useable whereas the other had a melted bottom. I put everything back into my bag then flung it onto my back then looked at the remains of my quiver. I have to carry my spears and arrows somehow. I only unzipped the top of my pack and set the 11 arrows and 2 spears sticking out. I looked down and saw large bootprints that could only belong to one of the large Careers.

Something nudged me about the large crates. My mind couldn't see what was written on them. I could feel my hand whack on the hard wood before it exploded.

I followed the large bootprints through the sand and ashes and seeing how wide spread they were. There was other rapidly moving yet smaller bootprints which could've been any of my fellow Survivors' prints, but I followed the large, calmly moving ones. There seemed to be many of them.

"Alanna, what are you doing?" I heard Jackie ask.

"Look at… these," I called, my voice getting a bit better but still raspy and weak. I need a drink but my bottle was empty.

Jackie joined me and I pointed out the bootprints. She stomped her foot next to one of them, but her foot was smaller than it.

"It wasn't me," Jackie said.

"It had to be… someone else then," I answered.

"I really just think the Gamemakers sent fireballs at us."

"But I felt… wood, not like trees that smashed Audry… but hard and… polished wood. Then it blew up on my hand."

Jackie looked around. The others were paying attention to us. Then Jackie strutted next to Bonnie, who was going through an extremely burnt pack. Jackie picked up some large pieces of charred wood buried in the sand and ashes. She knocked it with her fingers than asked, "Is this it Alanna?"

I trudged over to her and felt the wood. It was deeply dark brown, like the crates. Then I hit it with my entire back hand as before, the places where there was no empty space felt familiar.

"It feels like… it was," I answered "The wood exploded."

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked.

When I looked at Wade, my mind became swirly like the smoke was. I couldn't talk.

"Alanna found some large bootprints," Jackie said "And she said something about wood exploding onto her hand."

"There was… large… dark brown crates… at Cornucopia," I recalled "They said… something." I lifted my bootless foot and saw splinters in them through the thin socks. I pulled them out.

"Fireworks," I heard Bonnie said "They said 'fireworks.' I don't know what fireworks are."

Bonnie hardly said any full sentences anymore. I guess what made her really quiet was the Games.

"Fireworks are launched whenever a victor wins in my district," Jackie said "Or if someone can afford to launch them on a special occasion. Very hazardous, best to launch in the sky."

Ethan looked at me questionably. "They were… at the... Cornucopia?"

I nodded. Then everything dimmed on us.

"The Careers had brought… the fireworks… and set them on… us!" Wade said.

"It makes… sense." I answered.

"They killed Hugo and Audry," Bonnie muttered.

I looked at the burnt fallen tree. It seemed to be moved a little bit, as if to get someone out of under it. It was probably how the Capitol people using the hovercraft had to get Audry's body then collected Hugo. I thought of the before and after arena pictures Alex had told me about and I didn't want to see theirs.

"Its a long… distance from the… center… to here," Ethan said "I don't… think its… possible."

"Careers." I said and looked at Ethan. He got the message.

Jackie's hands turned to fists. She went to the burnt fallen tree and began punching it. She was angry.

At first, we watched her. Then the dryness in our throats and the emptiness in our stomachs got to us. As Jackie still took her anger out on the tree, we drank from the water ring, filled any useable bottles, and ate as much food we allowed ourselves too. It was clear the fireworks burnt everything and hardly anything was left to be salvaged. Our packs were mostly okay, so we didn't have to carry anything with our hands.

"Woah!" Wade yelled. He pointed at a large silver parachute floating down right in front of us. Well, close to floating. It seemed that that the parachute was trying to be big enough to carry a heavy load, instead nearly plummeted down to the ground carrying a big basket surely full of something big. Quickly, we lunged at it.

What was inside was not anything you may expect. Not medicine or food or new supplies at all. A bunch of clothes in shades of brown.

Ethan pulled out a large shirt. On the back of it was a 4.

"New clothes," Ethan said. He picked at his jacket. I realized how I missed the clothes, I just looked at our burnt bodies. Our clothes were burnt as well. Some of ours were just steps away from becoming tattered rags of ashes.

Ethan went through the clothes, setting aside the ones for Jackie, and tossing the others to us. No one else had a new pair of boots but I had a new boot to cover the one lost in the ravine. Our clothes was what we wore when we came into the arena before the Games began and everyone's clothes turned to not much too well. Holding them though, the clothes felt wet and heavy.

"I've been thinking that…" I began "A sponsor with ideals for fashion… sent these but why would they be wet?"

"They aren't wet," Wade said and flipped his jacket to the inside. There was a coating of a tannish cream covering the entire inside of the jacket. I looked inside my new jacket and found the same thing. I touched it with my burnt finger and felt relief.

"Its covered with a cream… that reduced our burns," I said "Its all over the clothes… so it gets _all_ the burns!"

"Not our faces," Ethan said. Though he took a hunk of the cream out of his pants leg and smeared it on his face. We did the same thing and changed quickly.

Wade picked up Jackie's new clothes and walked over to her. Once he was behind her, who was still taking her anger out on the tree, he said, "Look, Jackie-"

Jackie whipped around and punched Wade in the face. Wade fell over and the clothes launched in the air and fell to the ground. I screamed and to him.

Jackie looked down at Wade. He was still awake but moaning and held a hand over his left eye. I kneeled down and slowly moved his hand from his eye and saw it already festering and turning a purplish-black.

"I didn't mean to!" Jackie exclaimed "I'm so sorry!" She rubbed her raw knuckles.

"Keith would do the same thing," Wade moaned.

I recalled Keith's short temper and the times at school or in the Woods when Wade or Josh would arrive with an injury. One time both Josh and Wade had broken arms. Aaron never had a short temper. He did get angry at times, but he'd always go to the Woods then. Me nor Amy followed him.

Jackie helped Wade to a sitting position. Then she went into Wade's pack.

"Why?" I asked.

Jackie pulled out a first aid kit. I knew why. Audry kept her hospital-in-a-box in her pack. Either is was burned to ashes or carried away by the hovercraft that collected her body. Wade's first aid kit he found "useless" compared to what Audry's was but now is a treasure.

I opened up the first aid kit, which had a dark gray burn mark in the corner, and found nothing that would help. I did recognize some pain killer pills and gave one to Wade, not knowing how much would help or not and didn't want to get him an overdose. I wondered about the burn cream and dabbed some from my shirt and smeared it on the rim of Wade's eye.

"Thank you," Wade muttered. Then he closed his eyes.

Ethan walked up and slapped his cheek. Wade's eyes popped open. "Can I be unconscious for a while?" he asked.

Ethan shook his head. "Only Hugo and Audry died," he said "Thats only two cannon shots. The Careers were looking for seven. They'd be waiting around to kill us."

"Darn Careers," Jackie muttered under her breath with some more unkind words. Then she dropped her pack, grabbed her ax and her sword and ran into the trees.

"Jackie!" Bonnie yelled.

Wade slowly stood up then leaned on my side. I felt the cold burn cream press against me, adding to the chill of where Jackie is going.

"Come on!" I yelled and motioned for everyone to follow Jackie. Wade was nimble and dizzy at first then got a pace with us. We knew where Jackie was going, or who she was trying to find: the Careers.

* * *

_FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 19! It took me like, a long time. Just finished it today. Since the review about copying a little, I tried to be more original but the idea of the burn cream was with me for a long time before I realized it was in the actual book. The clothes added to that was also another idea I had for a shorter while and I was like, "I'ma combine them together." _

_Anyway, whats going to happen to the Survivors and the Careers? Which alliance will be smaller after Chapter 20? Haven't even started it yet though, so it'll be a while, or maybe not. Who knows? Stay tune! **(Subconscious: this is not a TV show. Me: I know!)**_


	21. Chapter 20

**_This chapters includes things that younger/fearful readers may not want to read macabre things. It is recommended to read this chapter, but if you don't want to, skip to the bold italic words at the end of the chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**_Day 5 (cont.)_**

"Wait! Jackie! Hold up!" we kept calling, trying to catch up with her. But Jackie was very fast, and tried to shake us in the process. She'd swerve one direction when we'd least expect it, she'd duck into a bush or something and go invisible for a moment, or she'd stop suddenly and we'd past her as she vanish somewhere.

But still, we were in her view. Not for long. Jackie took a turn into a bush and when we followed, she was nowhere.

"Jackie! Where are you?!" I called. We slowed to a stop.

"She's mad," Ethan said.

Wade rubbed his eyes. I slapped his hand, knowing what he was doing was a bad thing. "You think?" he answered.

"She _is_ going to find the Careers and they'll kill her!" I cried "What happened to being an alliance?"

"We still are, Alanna," Wade said and rubbed my shoulder, but he was worried.

"Look!" Bonnie said and pointed at the tree in front of us. We stepped closer to it and saw the arrow pointing to the right.

"It does't look like a knife sketched it in," I said and felt the perfect lines with my good fingers.

"Its the Gamemakers," Ethan realized "They _want_ us to find Jackie, who probably found the Careers. They're leading us to them."

"What if we ignore it?" Wade asked with a smirk.

Suddenly, there was a growl that sound like hissing at the same time. Slowly, we twisted our heads and saw 5 large mutts. Their skin was a pale yellow and covered in scales from head to toe. Their eyes had no pupils or whiteness at all, just pure blackness in their eyes and what appeared to be gills above them for eyelashes. They stood on two legs and slowly inched towards us. As the closer they got, they more they hissed and growled, sending out a pink, thin forked tongue from their mouths. Their claws were as long as Wade's knives, only more ragged and silver and long. They looked ready to kill us.

"Thats what happens," Bonnie cried. She ran in the direction of the arrow. We followed with the mutts at our heels. We saw more arrows along the way and ran in the direction they pointed, knowing if we didn't we'd probably be killed. Finally we stumbled into a clearing, facing a battle between Jackie and the Careers. They stopped and looked at us.

I looked behind and saw the mutts running behind us, growling and hissing their death cry.

As the mutts approached, we ran to Jackie as the Careers attacked them. Not really. Collin and Antonio were the only ones approaching it, sword and ax drawn. The other took a step back and watched.

Collin lashed out first. He threw his ax at the one in front. It only caught the blade in its palm and crumbled it like it was paper.

"I'm getting the heck out here," Antonio said.

Before anyone could move, the mutts ran right to Collin. Collin tried running away but two of the mutts grabbed his each of his legs, sinking their knife-like claws into his legs. Collin let out a cry as two others did the same to his arms. They held them apart tightly, which strangely reminded me of how apart two people would hold a jump rope before a third would come in. Shocked, I watched blood drip down from his wrists and ankles. I knew Collin was a goner.

"Naomi, guys, help!" Collin cried.

Naomi picked pulled a knife from shirt just as the fifth mutt approached Collin's head. Collin looked up at the mutt's faced and muttered, "Hi," before the mutt's claws sank into his neck. The other began to pull at his limbs.

I covered my eyes, turned one direction, and ran. I heard many screams over the one cannon fire and saw a blade whizzed past my head. I twisted my head and saw Naomi running after me, her hand full of silver blades, some red. Her attention wasn't on just me, but the mutt behind her and fleeing. Her eyes were wide and wild. She seemed to have gone crazy.

It had been five days. Five days without much action for the Capitol audience. The one-death days may have not been enough and the day without any was boring, minus the Careers' attack. Along with the fire that killed Hugo and Audry and the mutts killing Collin, the chase was a chase to stir things up. What mattered was running. Without running, I knew I'd be dead. Now there is some excitement and horror in the air.

It was a life vs. death moment right here.

I don't how my legs kept up for so long. I found myself in the big water ring, somewhat away from the burned-out campsite but still on the beach of the ring. I saw the swamp in the background and saw the mutt and Naomi behind me, and knew I couldn't stop.

Running was not an option anymore.

Swimming was.

I held my breath and dove into the cool water, hearing the underwater noises I sometimes find comforting, but not today. I'm a better swimmer underwater, faster too, and went with it. Every few times I resurfaced I saw Naomi frantically swimming behind me and the mutt as well. No soon did the water get too shallow for me to swim in. I got up and ran. I felt the mossy and muddy ground slosh under my boots. I didn't stop. I never did until I heard a girl scream.

Swiftly I turned around, slowing my footsteps I expected Naomi to be slashed by mutt and dead. She wasn't, only the she had slowed down and rubbed her back, which was now jacketless. Both of us watched as the mutt ripped apart Naomi's jacket into shreds then do its growling hiss.

Unaware of each other, Naomi ran into me. Surprised by her size being so petite but she still knocked me over. I thrashed as she her back landed on me. I saw the claw marks the mutt had made through her torn shirt as they oozed blood on me.

"Thanks a lot, McLee," Naomi said as the mutt towered over us "Now we are both going to die."

I waited for the mutt to rip apart Naomi in front of me then have me follow in her footsteps. Instead, the mutt's evil growling hiss turned to a whimper and it bounded away like a dog into the swampy air.

"Ha, I guessed I scared it," Naomi said. She got up and dusted herself off, only smeared mud and blood all over her shirt. "District 2 rules."

I slowly stood up and looked around the swamp. Eerie trees hung vines from their branches. I heard bugs screeching somewhere in the fog. The fog wasn't thick but it was a creepy white. It only added to my uneasiness.

I knew Naomi was looking at me when she said, "I should probably kill you now, but I'm not in the mood. And you look worried so, if you're worried, I am too."

I suspected this a trap of some kind, but I saw that her knives were away.

"Why does this place feel so…" I began "Familiar?"

Suddenly, I heard loud sloshing. I readied my metal spear for the possible encounter.

Just as a boy with red hair appeared, Naomi threw her knife, just missing the boy who acted like it didn't happen. He wasn't wearing normal tribute clothes for this arena. All his clothes from jacket to boots were dark green. It was obvious this boy had been in fights with blood and mud all over. He held a black bow tightly in his hand with a quiver full of 6 or 7 arrows making noise with every step he took. He walked past me and Naomi like we were invisible.

I was, at first, confused. But I hardly recognized him. But then I dropped my spear and cried out, "Aaron! Aaron, wait!"

As Aaron got distance, not noticing me a bit, I began running after him. Not far did we go when Aaron whipped around, his bow already strung and the arrow head in my face.

I held up my hands."Aaron, it me-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Sam, I told you, we're done," Aaron said.

"Sam?' I said "Who's-"

"We're done?!" said a crazy and dark voice "Ha, no, not me, I'm not done."

I moved out the way and faced the way Aaron's eye's were going. There was a boy about 15 years old in the same tribute outfit Aaron was wearing, except his jacket was nowhere to be seen on his body. His pale skin was covered in scratched that leaked blood. His black hair was uneven and crazy looking. His wide, brown eyes showed insanity, only adding to the fear of his ax which was covered in blood and rust. It was Sam, from District 10, but he died in the 52nd Hunger Games.

I turned around and realized, so did Aaron.

I just noticed Naomi hiding behind a tree with her eyes full of confusion, fear, and excitement, when Aaron said, "Thats not what I mean Sam. As allies, we're finished. There is only 4 left."

"Three must die," Sam said. He pointed his ax at Aaron. "You, you, you of all people… should know that!"

"I do know that. Calm down." Aaron held out his hands like I did when his arrow faced me.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Sam stepped closer. I backed away from their line of view. "You, you… _you_ left me to… to _die_!"

I remembered how water had quickly become scarce for a few days. Sam had gone insane and Aaron had to abandon him. But this made no sense. Why was this happening here?

"Sam," Aaron began "I only went for-"

"Shut your mouth!" Sam yelled. His ax flew right at Aaron. I screamed and Aaron ducked. Instead of the ax slicing Aaron's face it sunk into the tree that was behind him. Aaron shot his arrow at Sam, hitting his upper arm. Sam immediately yanked out the arrow. I tried not to see the blood gushing from his arm.

Sam wasn't done yet. He charged at Aaron, but Aaron only stepped out the way. He watched Sam make a fool of himself as he ran right into the tree. I didn't even chuckle.

Sam turned back around and screamed in rage. It was an unearthly screech. Both the boys charged at each other, fell over, and began to wrestle on the ground.

At that moment I realized what was going on. While one part of me watched, the other part of me took in everything piece by piece and figured it all out and told me right now. This battle was exactly how it went a couple years ago. The reason why the swamp felt so familiar was that I recognized it so from the 52nd Hunger Games. This swamp was precisely the exact same as if was before, as if the Gamemakers took part of the arena from the past and placed here. The battle was exactly right as well. I was unsure if they were some sort of holograms or real humans acting it out, but the Gamemakers intended for me to get here. They did all this just to torture me.

I watched the boys tear our each other's hair, skin, and pieces of clothing off each other, getting muddy and wet in the process. My heart felt the same as it did two years before. I felt fear.

Aaron was finally able to reach into his quiver and pulled out an arrow. Then he sank the arrow into Sam's back, where his chest would be. Sam stopped moving, but pounded on the ground with his fist in defeat. Aaron pulled the arrow back out and repeated the sequence over and over until Sam died.

There was no cannon fire. Aaron looked up in the sky and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that, but I'm only one step closer for coming home to you."

I knew he was talking to me and Amy, not directly, and not to me and Amy now. I was confused, what was really going on? I was still in questioning until I saw Sam stand up.

I stood back. Sam had died, here and in the past. Or-"

I saw Sam's eyes. No pupils, no white, just a deep black. And he growled. He looked like a zombie, risen from the dead.

I shrieked. Sam lurched for his ax, which reminded me for the real reason he died: Sam was useless without his ax. I realized "Sam" was a mutt, Aaron probably was too. They would act out a part of the previous Hunger Games and when they "died" they'd only wake to their true mutation programming to kill the real tributes.

I began to back up when I saw Naomi behind me now. She more likely wanted to make sure the Sam-mutt killed me before bolting.

The Sam-mutt threw his ax. Both me and Naomi ducked and it lodged into a tree. He ran back to get it- I had the idea that the mutts may be programed to the real tribute's I.Q. -giving me a chance to shot my arrow into one of the stabbed spots in the mutt's back- It was much easier to shoot knowing that Sam wasn't really a real person. The mutt cried out when the arrow went in, as if the spot hurt as it would for me. I shot another one in the back of his head, then the Sam-mutt really collapsed in death. I didn't retrieve the arrows for two reasons: one I didn't want too and second I couldn't.

Naomi slipped out one of her knives and prepared to throw at me. I turned and ran away, following the direction Aaron had gone. I knew I shouldn't, knowing I was putting myself in worse danger than Naomi, but I wanted to know what was next.

I just had to for some reason. I couldn't stop myself. The sight of Aaron and how I felt about him overcame my worries and fear. For some reason, I wanted the comfort just seeing Aaron again would be.

"This is a bad idea, Amy," I told my sister "But I can't stop myself."

I could hear Amy yelling at the screen, either at home or in the square, telling me to turn back. Run somewhere else.

Or she would want to me see what Aaron would do next, and who he way encounter. Even if it really wasn't him.

* * *

_For those getting bored who are like, "When is Day 5 going to end?" It will end in Chapter 21. I wanted the two chapters together but I decided to shorten it. The only reason I put the warning is because I don't want people going like, "eee! thats scary!" or being scarred, if possible. And I do have a habit of warning people._

_**if you skipped this chapter to here: Jackie found the Careers but before they could fight the rest of the Survivors came in with 5 mutts following them. The mutts killed Collin then they all chased everyone. Naomi and Alanna ran and swam to the far off swamp ring. The mutt strangely gave up once they reached the swamp ring and fled. Alanna felt the familiarity of the swamp because it was as if the Gamemakers took a piece of the 52nd Hunger Games arena and put it in this one. Suddenly Aaron appeared and so does Sam. They fight, Aaron kills Sam, and runs away. Sam then comes to life, showing his black mutt eyes, and attempts to kill Alanna. Knowing Sam really isn't human but mutt, Alanna is able kill the Sam-mutt, loosing two of her arrows. Before Naomi attempts to kill Alanna, Alanna runs in the direction "Aaron" had gone because of the feelings she had to him. Even if it really wasn't him.**_

_Is Alanna doing the right thing. 99% of you may be saying "Yes, she TOTALLY is!" but some may not say that. What is going to happen next with Alanna, "Aaron," and Naomi? What about the Careers and Survivors?_

_+Update+ how do you like the new cover photo? Vote on my profile 'cause the poll is up. I don't want reviews about it._


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**_Day 5 (cont.)_**

Naomi's flying knives wanted to prevent me from seeing Aaron though. I repeatedly heard the whizzing of knives slicing the air, just missing my ears, or saw the missed ones lodged in trees. I ran as fast as possible, wondering if she is ever going to run out of knives, wondering where I was going, where Aaron went.

"Stop and let me kill you!" Naomi yelled. I quickly turned around and saw one of Naomi's knives slice off a piece of my shirt. I turned back around and saw an arrow on a tree pointing to the left.

I went in the direction. I weaved in and out of different trees until I saw a tiger-like mutt with green strips sitting down and looked in the same direction I was. It didn't see me and I was considering backing away for escape, until I saw what the mutt was looking at.

Aaron was looking at a girl with long sandy colored hair and a boy with a short, black ponytail. Both of them wore the tribute outfits for the 52nd Hunger Games, like Aaron. The girl held several spears and the boy held a bloody sword.

Then the battle began. Aaron shot three arrows at the boy's arms and chest. While the boy struggled to breathe, Aaron and the girl fought. Aaron kept dodging the girl's spears, thrown or jabbed, and kept shooting. Eventually he spun behind the girl and sent an arrow into her neck.

Then Aaron fell to the ground. The back of his neck was covered in a line of oozing blood. The boy held his bloody sword in hand. The sword that ended Aaron's life.

The boy sent the sword down into Aaron's back. I remember flinching which watching that, as I did right now.

Suddenly a flash of silver metal flew right past my ear and into the boy's temple. He winced in pain and fell down dead. The tiger-mutt turned and faced me then aimed itself at an approaching Naomi. She froze in place, poised to throw another knife in my direction.

I ran without a second thought. I knew I was being chased by the cries behind me. Who?

I turned around. Fear flashed through me. It was Aaron.

The mutt disguised as Aaron, I told myself, the Aaron-mutt. Keep running.

To my luck, the swamp ring wasn't all that large. I ran right out of that scary place, out of the Gamemakers' torture, and into what could be heaven. The short trees had three different colored leaves for each one: pale yellow, light blue, and a lavender color. The hilly ground was solid and not muddy and supported thin grass that had a bright green that hurt my eyes.

I didn't stop to admire the view. I still ran, even after the Aaron-mutt stopped at the rim of the swamp ring and hissed at me in retreat. Not even when I was exhausted. I ran forever.

This ring was large. I passed small ponds with lilly pads and tall ferns. I passed shrubs and bushes that tore at my skin, but I still didn't stop. I ran until I collapsed on the ground and moaned as my legs began to kill me. My heart wouldn't stop beating madly. I was lightheaded and dizzy, unsure exactly where I was or who may be here. My mind was swirling with one question:

_Why?_

Suddenly the anthem played. I hardly heard it through my thoughts and my bumping heart in my ears. I looked up and saw Collin, followed by Hugo and Audry. I cried for all three of them, not caring that Collin was trying to kill me, I cried for all of them. None of them deserved to die. Not one of them.

I breathed in deeply and slowly. My mind and body were still shaking wildly. I looked for a tree to climb, but my vision was blurry and everything was getting darker. My footing made me trip every step I took. I crumbled a few times and cried for a short while. I was begging to wonder if I was going crazy. I was beginning to wonder if the colorfulness in this ring was an illusion.

I let out a scream the moment I saw a flash of the silver parachute float down in front of me. I literally tore it to pieces and saw a small medicine squirter full of a pink liquid. It smelled of sweet strawberries.

I was confused but if it was anything to help me, I'd take it. I bushed down on the top and the pink liquid went into my mouth. It was thick and tasted of strawberries. It slid down my throat like water. In a few minutes, my footing became less clumsy and I was able to visualize better. I could actually read the label on the side of squirter. It read, _"Will make anyone who takes full dose stronger, relaxed, and more stable for an approximate 2 days tops." _Then I noticed a note below the label,_ "Hoping you feel better- Marie and sponsors."_

I left it on the ground and whispered, "Thank you." I climbed a tree with pale yellow leaves and found them warming. I took off my pack for a pillow and found seven knives in them. I carefully pulled them out and settled them in my pack.

I then said, "I'm sorry you had to see everything that happened today, Amy."

I looked around and could not see anything from the outside, just a pale yellow. At first, it reminded me of the mutts then I thought, _"They're so far away. They won't hurt me."_

Actually I think the medicine was a somewhat anti-depressant of some kind. All the worried, tensed, and bad thoughts in my mind seemed to vanish. I could only think of the happy times that slowly took me to sleep.

**Day 6**

"Ello!"

I screamed and fell from the tree, losing my breath for ten seconds. I looked up and saw big gray eyes and a smile like Lea would to me.

"I'm sorry about surprising you that way," the girl said. I quickly recognized her the girl from Three.

"Its okay," I mumbled. I rubbed my back. If I hadn't taken that medicine last night, I would be yelling at the girl. I felt calmer. "How did you find me."

"There's a lot of wind here, so when it blows I can see you in the tree."

I suddenly felt the wind and I looked up. The pale yellow leaves moved and exposed there branches. I could see my dark purple pack that was left up there. I climbed up to get it.

"Want to be allies?" the girl asked.

I didn't know how to answer that.

"I know about you and the remaining 'Survivors,' " the girl said "But my alliance is gone. With my district partner. Antonio killed him at the bloodbath."

I remembered the boy from Three and Antonio fighting a day in training. I almost laughed at the memory.

"You want to get back to your allies," the girl said "I understand."

"Well… I really don't know what to say," I said.

I heard rustling somewhere. I noticed a leg fly away from the shrubs.

"Yea, the District Six tributes keep stalking me and stealing my stuff," the girl said "I think its because I entered their territory a couple days ago. So far, really nothing has happened to me or them. The Gamemakers forgot about us."

I looked up in the sky. I was blinded by the bright sun.

"My name is Snake by the way," the girl said "Well, its my nickname, but so many people call me Snake."

I opened my mouth but Snake interrupted me. "I know your Alanna McLee. In person. I'm sorry about your brother."

I took a deep breath. I think the medicine was wearing off.

I heard another rustle and Snake pulled out a knife and pointed at the sound. "Stay away," she ordered in that direction.

I liked this girl's determination.

"We should be going," I said "I remember Naomi, the girl from Two, was following me."

"She's the one who throws the knives?" Snake asked. I nodded. "I can throw too. Only knives, weakly. I tried a spear but its so different. Oh, follow me to my camp!"

Snake lead the way and I followed her. I think there was a temporary alliance going on. Maybe if we can find the rest of the Survivors we can add Snake to the group. I didn't want to get her hopes up with Naomi somewhere around and the tributes from Six possibly planning an attack or something.

Snake lead me up and down hills and past colorful trees for a half mile. We did pass some small ponds that shimmered and sparkled in the sunlight with its pretty pond plants, most I don't recognize. There was no animal or mutt in sight. This ring was like heaven. The heaven ring.

Snake finally stopped at a pond that was a bit bigger than the others and was bordered by water hyacinth and shellflowers. When we got there, there was a girl ripping out the roots on the floating lilies.

"Hey! _Hey_!" me and Snake shouted. Snake threw her knife and missed by a foot. The girl squealed, at least sounded like squealing, and ran off with tan, small roots in her palms.

"I think her name is Ohana," Snake said "Thats what her district partner calls her. When Ohana says the boy's name, its mumbled. It might be Neeko, I'm not sure."

Snake digs into her pack and pulls out a few long roasted roots. She handed them to me. "We haven't had breakfast. Have them."

I take them and bite into one. I can tell by the taste they are hyacinth. Hyacinth grows a lot by the few ponds in the Woods of District Five. Shellflowers and lilies don't taste as well as hyacinth. But its best to eat it roasted.

Snake digs around in her pack and pulls out a fish. Its cooked but smells terrible.

"You don't keep fish, raw or cooked, Snake," I said "It'll make everything stink up."

"I didn't know until now," Snake said while tossing the fish in the water "We hardly get any fish. The big lake in District Three has a lot of plants we eat from and the fish we get to chow down on, but there isn't a lot of them. We swim in it during the summer and skate on it's ice in the winter."

"I know ponds and lakes freeze up from I've never skated on them," I said.

"If you win, you should try it."

We finish a meal of roots then gather some more. We begin a small fire to cook them on. While they cooks, Snake introduced the the fishing rod she got as a sponsor girl that was bendable, and we fished with it. We only caught about four fish that we cooked and then ate the roots. By the time we ate a dinner of fish, the sun was setting.

"You're very resourceful," I said "Being from District Three."

Snake nodded. "People tend to think our districts don't have any nature, but we proved them wrong, right?"

"Right."

"Maybe tomorrow we can find your other allies. Maybe then I can shake the-"

The anthem interrupted her. We looked up and saw no faces of the dead.

"I think the Gamemakers want to speed things up a little," I said "Its been a week and there is fourteen left."

"I don't know why they've been so slow on us," Snake questioned "Even me. I've been here in peace."

I didn't tell her about whats been going on in the other rings, but I was confused on why Day Seven was approaching and fourteen tributes were still alive. Why didn't the Gamemaker's do anything yet?

To add suspense.

I doused the fire. "Let me help you in a tree," I said. There was a plentiful amount of them around.

"I can climb them," Snake said "There is a lot of trees in Three. And a small flower meadow. Theres a little cave me and my friends explore too! Its amazing down there."

Snake and I climbed up a tree. I made sure she was settled before I took a deep breath and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Sorry for not posting in a while, I'm stuck between typing up the final draft of a one-shot and this chapter and I've been fairly busy lately. _

_Alanna has made a new ally. How long will she last? Will Alanna ever find the Survivors? How close is Naomi to Alanna and Snake? Is the Gamemakers' planning something? Chapter 22 still being typed but on its way!_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**_Day 7_**

Rain poured onto my face as I woke up. The leaves on the trees were flat from the pounding rain. I shivered as I looked to the ground for anything.

Guess what? I saw the arena flooding.

I don't know why I screamed. I was joined by Snake.

"The water ring nearby is very close!" Snake yelled "And after that is the last ring, the wasteland ring!"

"The Gamemakers want us to go that way!" I yelled. I pointed in a direction, the direction we came from, where there was no water left.

Snake tentatively jumped down from her tree. The water was knee-deep and nearly made Snake loose her footing. She splashed over to my tree. "Jump!" she yelled "I got you!"

I came down and felt the running water nearly knock me over, like the gravel going to that ravine did. I reached for her hand and together me and Snake stepped out of where the water was now.

The water began rising towards us quickly, so we ran as fast as we could, clutching each other's hands. Snake was surprisingly faster than me, so if I went to slow she'd yank me tightly or stumble a bit.

We were approaching a hill when I saw Naomi, wet and stumbling, climb the hill. The moment our eyes met, I purposely pulled down Snake and took the knife to my upper left arm. I cried out painfully and lightning struck, followed by thunder.

Naomi smiled and said, "Ready to die?"

Snake jumped up in front of me and took the knife to her heart. Her body fell over onto mine. Snake leaned on me, still feeling warm.

I screamed once I saw two pairs of eyes in the trees behind Naomi.

As Snake's cannon fired, two bodies appeared from the trees and pounced on Naomi. She screeched as they attacked her.

The girl, Ohana I think, looked up at me with a small ax or a large knife. Her greenish-gray eyes were staring right at me, but I couldn't tell if she was glaring coldly or looking mysterious. With her free hand, she made a V shape with her fingers. She pointed the ends at her own eyes then at me.

I got up, and my arm got worse. A cannon rung out. I noticed the water had gone down and wasn't as fast as a river anymore, but I still ran into it. It was still raining, so the water pounded on my face. Lightning flashed around and thunder boomed in my ears. Even though I was exhausted and the knife in my arm gave imaginable pain, I ran as I did when running from Naomi a couple days ago. I even sprinted through the swamp ring, not wanting to take anything in about it, trying to see as little as possible.

Once I had gotten to the huge water ring without the dotted islands, I swam to the small island in the middle and collapsed. The island was as hard as a rock and covered with shrubs I crawled into. I took a drink of water from my bottle and ate some roots that were in my pack.

Tears of exhaustion and pain and sadness crawled down my eyes. It took a while for my breathing to slow down. Then I looked down on my arm. The knife had gone through the jacket sleeve with the blade sticking out, so I ripped it off. My skin, besides previous injuries, looked like nothing had happened. I knew the moment I removed the knife a lot of things would occur.

I didn't want to leave it in there and I couldn't. So, I gripped my right hand on the handle and pulled.

The knife did move up a bit before I stopped, screaming in pain. The only word I could describe how bad it felt was egregious. The sight was unpleasant with blood able to leak out and the blade I could see red. But I had to take it out, even though this was the most stupid way I could do it. I closed my eyes, grit my teeth, and yanked.

Once it did, I felt tears coming out my eyes and my throat wanted to cry out and scream again. I dipped my hand in the water, my arm feeling a bit of relief. I saw the blood from my arm swirl from the water and nearly lost what food was in my stomach. Then I used my ripped off sleeve as a tourniquet. Tightly.

I lie down, shaking quickly with pain. I can only think hopefully that I throw with my right. Sadly I shoot with my left. Aaron taught me that so if one arm gets injured, I could use the other. I silently thank him as I silently cry myself asleep.

I woke to a pink, orange, and yellow sunset with a thick, beautiful rainbow through the soft, shimmering light in the rain. I watch it fully, listening to it fully, feeling calm. It feels like I've melted into this scene. Out of the entire Games, out of my entire life, this view right here is the best. The most beautiful scene I've ever looked at. I memorize every part of it.

I quietly slip out the shrubs and watch the picture until the sun has set all the way to darkness. The colorful sky turns black, the nearly-full moon rises, the twinkling stars are sketched in the skies. Then the anthem plays. Naomi's face appears first, followed by Snake's. My mood dampens.

Twelve tributes left. Either roaming in the dark or sleeping.

I'm one of the sleeping.

**Day 8**

I wake again to a gray dawn, fogginess and soothing rain drops. I was shivering like crazy and my throat was sore, but I'm sure it wasn't from the cold.

Then I heard voices calling. I got scared because in my state I couldn't fight anyone. I lean up on my left arm and collapse from the pain. I cry out for half a second before cutting myself off.

I lie down and listen to the voices. They're sounding the same. They might be calling out for someone. Then I recognize the voices and what they're saying.

"Bonnie!? Alanna!? Where are you?!"

I lean up on my right arm and look around. Its still a bit dark but I can see a little light flickering on the jungle ring side. It emerges from the trees to the beach and I can see Jackie holding up a burning stick. Ethan and Wade's faces bounce in the flickering flame light.

"Here!" I yell.

They all stumbled.

"Its me!"

"Alanna?" Wade saids in disbelief. Ethan points in my direction and both of their faces beam. Jackie's look tired and worried.

I wave my left arm and lose balance. I tip over to the side and hit the rocks with a thud.

"She's over there!" I hear Wade shout. "On that island!"

"Oh my God!" Jackie shouts.

"I can't swim!" Ethan follows.

I waved my right arm. I heard a splash and in a minute Jackie was over me.

"Jackie…" I said.

"Here," Jackie said and knelt down, her back facing me "Get on my back."

I reached up my arm but it was asking wildly. I couldn't even get a grip on Jackie's shoulder.

Jackie turned around and felt my forehead. Her face turned into lines of fear. Then she noticed my arm. Jackie shouted, "Get the first aid kit out, guys!"

"What? Why?" They yelled in return.

"Just do it!"

Jackie held up my limp body and jumped across the islands, nearly tripped off into the water if she didn't jump far enough. She set me down in the soft sand of the beach.

Wade and Ethan devoured me.

"Oh my God!"

"Alanna!"

"I said get the first aid kit out guys!" Jackie yelled in their faces "She's hurt and has a fever!"

Wade took out a first aid kit from his pack. Ethan picked up my injured arm and looked at my tourniquet, soaked in blood. He began crying.

Jackie smacked him. "We don't need tears right now!" she yelled.

"Naomi, Snake…" I mumbled. My mind began swirling.

Wade opened the first aid. He fed me a few fever pills. "I don't know about her arm…" he whimpered.

Jackie smacked him. "Don't be such babies! Take off the tourniquet!"

"But-"

"We need to see the injury!"

Ethan began untying the knot on my tourniquet. Once he did, I began losing consciousness.

"Stay with me!"

Wade knelt down and kissed my lips.

* * *

_To clarify for people with ideas: NEVER rip something out of your body that is in there, like a pencil or knife, no matter how much it hurts. Get to the hospital asap. Also, if someone has on a tourniquet, NEVER take it off! Jackie was just being a bit stupid. Get the hospital asap. Alanna and Jackie only did so because there was no hospital in the arena. They were on their own. If you are their situation, STILL DO NO DO THOSE THINGS! If your stranded on a deserted island or something and something of the sort happened to you, keep in the item and keep on the tourniquet UNLESS you can care for it._

_I was debating on how Snake and Naomi died for a long time. I knew Naomi would die shorting after Snake's death but I was confused on how._

_What I'm calling "Alanna's Perfect Arena Picture" came up to me while writing this chapter. You call it that if you want or "APAP." _

_Fairly short chapter. Actually, I was debating A LOT on whenever this chapter would be combined with Chapter 23. Also, check out "District 4: Lula," which I finally finished typing up and published on Saturday. Stay tune for the next chapter and "District 11: Annala." _


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**_Day 8 (cont.)_**

I was running. I didn't know what I was running from or running to, but I still ran. Through complete whiteness, unsure where I was.

I was still running until I felt only air under my feet. Then I was falling, and thrashing, and screaming for a long time until I hit ground.

I woke up. At first, I couldn't move or even make a noise. My entire body felt numb and cold. I could only see the giant green leaves that was blocking the dim sunlight. The air was dry yet cold, as if it was dry ice. Slowly, I could move my head from side-to-side and see all my limbs stretched out like I was a human star on the ground.

Jackie, Ethan, and Wade surrounded me with their backs turned on me. We were back in the jungle-forest, and I was lying on a blanket of giant, dry and crinkly leaves. I moved around my arm when Wade turned his head.

"Alanna?" he asked softly.

"Wade?" I said quietly.

Jackie and Ethan turned around. Then it was like a small, extremely quiet celebration. Ethan avoided my gave but checked my injured arm. My old tourniquet was replaced by one made of white bandages with a stain of my blood on it.

"Where's Bonnie?" I asked quietly.

Jackie's excited eyes dulled. "We haven't seen her since the mutt attack," she explained "But we know she's alive somewhere."

"You're alive as well!" Wade said and his eyes began to swell with tears "I thought… I thought I lost you."

I lifted my good arm to his face and wiped away his tears. "But I'm here now, Wade," I said.

"I know but… your arm…"

Slowly and quietly, I explained to them all I could about the last three days. It was painful just talking about it, but I refused to show that I was sentimental.

Ethan kept looking back in the distance, his brown hair flying back and forth with every move, as if checking for something. His green eyes never meet mine.

Once I finished, the sky was nearly dark. Jackie pulled out what she said, "the rest of the food." It was a few dried plums and apples that was fairly burnt.

"Then we should save it," I said. I suddenly remembered the roots me and Snake had gathered. "I have roots in my pack." I couldn't get up so I felt around for my pack and didn't find it.

"We have your pack," Wade said and motioned to Jackie. For the first time I noticed Jackie was carrying two packs. She opened up my dark purple one and pulled out different sized roots. Lots of them.

"I'm sorry we had to eat some," she said "But we saved the rest."

"You didn't have to," I said.

Wade helped me to a sitting position. For the rest of daylight we ate half the roots I had and a plum altogether.

The sun was setting and before the sky became completely dark, trumpets sang.

"Congratulations to the remaining twelve tributes of the 54th Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith's voice announced.

"He's inviting us to a feast," Ethan said grumpily.

"I'm here to invite you to a feast," Claudius said "If you already had guessed."

I looked at Ethan. He tilted his head away from my eyes.

"Tomorrow at sunset the Cornucopia will be full of food because we know that you are all starving and thats how much we care for you."

"If you cared for us, we wouldn't be in this arena!" Wade yelled into the sky. I swear I think I heard some more yelling in the distance.

"We entrust you to all be there! Good bye and may odds be ever in your favor!"

Even though we just ate, someone's tummy rumbled.

"Maybe we _should_ go to the feast," Ethan said "And my other reasons isn't just for food."

"Right," I caught on "Bonnie would be there." The Cornucopia is a rendezvous point for all the tributes during the feast. I just hoped Bonnie would be okay and I'd get my hands on a large helping of food.

"And I'd get my hands on a Career or two," Jackie said and engulfed her fist into her other hand. I figured she was still angry about the fire incident.

"We have until sunset," Wade said "I just want to sleep right now." He yawned and stretched his arms. Then he went up a tree. He called down, "Who needs help?"

"Not me," Ethan said. He picked a different tree opposite of Wade's and somewhat-struggled to climb it.

Jackie seemed to remember something. She helped me to my feet which I held up wobbly. "Can we talk, Alanna?"

I nodded. Jackie lead me about 100 yards from the boys and said, "Girls to girls. Boys viewing should not pay attention."

If someone had said this before Aaron died, he would be leaning on his chair, paying close attention.

"Is something wrong, Jackie?" I asked.

"You're in a love triangle," she said "I think."

That made my eyes widen. "I know Wade likes me," I said "But, who else?"

"Ethan. The way he looked at you before Wade… kissed you."

I tried recalling Wade's kiss. I could only conjure up his face blocking everything else in the world, the evil arena, his gray eyes filled with caring and concern and… love.

Then I got Ethan's mood change.

I stepped back. "Is that why-"

"I had the feeling both Wade and Ethan liked you," Jackie said "But there was also… I don't know."

"To me, Ethan looks like Aaron."

Jackie's eyes tainted. "I don't think so."

"Really, when I saw his reaping- just never mind okay? I really think Ethan has some 'mild' crush. Maybe he'll get over it in the morning."

Jackie felt my forehead. "Enough talk, you're still a bit sick."

"No I'm not. Amy, tell her I'm not."

"Who, oh... yes you- oh just shut up and go to sleep. We're rising early in the morning so we need some shut eye."

Once me and Jackie got back to the boys, she had me take a couple more fever pills and drink some warm water. I helped up in a tree and I went in the same one I found Ethan in.

He was asleep but bent in some awkward position. I slowly fixed it up for him and slept in the branches above him. My hand dangled by his head so I toyed with his hair, unable to sleep.

"Oh Ethan," I whispered "Whats gotten into you?"

**Day 9**

Somehow I did fall asleep. I woke up to the first rays of sunlight. Jackie was just slipping out her tree.

I shook Ethan. He murmured something. I was tempted to yell. Instead, I screeched into his ear.

His emerald eyes popped open. He smiled and I smiled back, happy to have his normal self back.

Wade slid out a far tree. I helped Ethan down and Jackie asked me for some roots.

As we walked, we ate breakfast of the rest of the plums and half of the remaining roots. Ethan checked my tourniquet and I practiced shooting. The moment I pulled back my arm with the bowstring and arrow, I let go from pain. The accuracy was terrible. Actually, I couldn't find the arrow, leaving me with eight. I threw with my spear well.

By the time we crossed to the small water ring, I had the idea to hunt for food. By afternoon, it was clear the Gamemakers didn't want animal hunters because there was a complete lack of animals.

Wade recognized some mint leaves in a bush and then some more, so we chewed on them for lunch. The pine ring was full of mint leaf bushes, which I recognized now.

"Show we call out for Bonnie now?" I asked.

Jackie put the leaves in her mouth and spat them out in disgust. "No," she answered "We don't know who's lurking."

Afternoon was falling when we reached the edge of the pine ring to the hills ring. We were gnawing on a few long roots to settle our demanding stomachs when Ethan asked, "Who's left altogether?"

"Antonio, Gretchen," I said, counting off with my fingers, "Two tributes."

"Us," Wade said "Plus Bonnie. Seven."

"Keth, both from Six," I remembered. I saw Jackie's face scowl at the hearing of her district partner's name.

"Ten."

"Tailor," Ethan said "Eleven."

"Is the boy from Eight still alive?" Wade asked.

Ethan glared at Wade and I thought, _oh no._

"Yes, he's still with us," I interrupted "Twelve left. By this much, I'd say two to four would die, hopefully none of us."

But the plan was that one of us would emerge victor. _One_ of us.

We were silent crossing the open, treeless hills. The grass reminded me of the heaven ring. Where I met Snake. Where I watched she and Naomi die.

Now I wish they are both happily in heaven, even though Naomi's last goal in her life was to kill me.

The sun was close to setting. Our pace quickened but went slower as we passed rocky and steep hills.

When we approached the fast-moving water, I already felt the adrenaline rush. As if the Games were begging again. Twelve tributes are stations around the Cornucopia, waiting for the feast to begin.

We didn't find a log bridge right away. It took about a few minutes to get one and slowly cross it. We went into the autumn forest, which had wet red, orange, yellow, or mostly brown leaves covering the ground.

The sun was going down farther. I was sure all the tributes were already hidden here, waiting for food.

As soon as pink rays were appearing the sky, I saw a boy running for the Cornucopia, whom I didn't recognize so I thought he was the boy from Eight. I was confused until I saw the baskets. Dozens of them were floating down in huge baskets full of food. I mostly recognized them as fruits.

A big table rose and most of the baskets settled onto it, except a few that missed.

The boy from Eight grabbed a basket full of pineapples. Suddenly, Gretchen jumped down from the top of the Cornucopia, landing on the boy and beating him to death with a club. Pineapples spilled all over them, some covered in blood.

Wade, Ethan, and I held back. Jackie ran up to Gretchen, sword and ax in each hand. In the glint of my eye, I saw Keth and Antonio running up to her from the side.

"Jackie!" I yelled.

Wade and Ethan took notice and ran. Wade began throwing knives but he's terrible when he's running. Two of them sank into Antonio and he fell over.

A cannon fired. Gretchen looked up from her kill and whacked Jackie at the side of her head with her fist, screaming in shock.

I felt a force on the body and was knocked over, breath gone out of me, head banging against the hard earth. I screamed and saw Tailor over me. He sank his fist into my mouth a few times.

I spat out blood at his face. He jumped back from the spray and ran off to join the fight.

Wade was there with me now. He helped me up and asked, "Are you okay? Are you okay?"

"No," I said. I was sure my front tooth was broken in half.

I watched the feast go on. Maybe it was right for the Gamemakers to leave 12 tributes left for the feast. Maybe it was their plan all along. It was like a second bloodbath. The Capitol audience would love this.

Neeko appeared to the scene. He ran right into the fight to grab a basket of oranges. My first thought was that if he was stupid, he was stupid and smart because nobody had seen him at first. They were all busy fighting. Gretchen and Ethan were wrestling in the ground. Keth was fighting Jackie with their big blades and hacking away at each other. Tailor just noticed Neeko and tackled him. Antonio was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Antonio?" I asked.

I heard a scream and everyone stopped fighting each other to look. Antonio appeared from the darkness of the Cornucopia's mouth. His arm was wrapped around someone. The dark brown eyes were wide. The dark face…

Bonnie.

I ran from the forest with Wade calling after me. I was 40 meters from Antonio and Bonnie, my spear in hand, when he said, "Your move McLee. She'll die anyhow." Antonio switched his arm with a spear and held the pointed end to her neck.

I was poised to throw. Antonio couldn't do this to Bonnie.

Bonnie's dark eyes looked right at me. She was slowly shaking her head. Shaking it _no_.

I took a few steps closer.

The spear went closer to Bonnie.

I was knocked over again. Keth was on top of me. I heard the cannon fire, knowing Antonio just killed Bonnie. I felt the metal slice into my nose and I screamed. Keth yelled out and he suddenly felt lifeless. His body was thrown off me and Jackie was above me. She helped me and I heard Keth's cannon ring out. I knew Jackie just killed him.

Ethan was running to where Wade was standing, two baskets in each hand. Jackie and I followed after him. I turned back and saw Gretchen beating up Neeko with her club on the table. Antonio and Tailor hung back, smiling and gathering food.

Wait… why aren't they fighting each other?

A cannon shot out as we got through the autumn forest. We crossed a log brigade and ran through the hills. I thought I was hearing weeping at one point, but I passed that thought. My mind was in a confusion, but I kept one thought in focus. The same one that I had while the mutt was chasing me and Naomi.

Run. Keep running.

Ethan collapsed once we were a few hundred meters from the pine ring. We helped him up quickly, wondering who was behind us but finding no one. I felt like falling too, out of breath with a bleeding nose, but Ethan had been wrestling Gretchen and was more beat up. It was Wade who hung back for a bit and didn't engage in any combat for a long time.

We finally got into the pine ring. Wade took out his first aid kit. We practically helped ourselves except Wade, who bandaged up my nose and cared for my head which had swollen up. It was comforting. It put my thoughts at ease.

"Hugo would say I have a swelled head," I muttered.

The anthem played and we faced the sky. First was Keth, then Neeko, followed by the boy from Eight and Bonnie.

"Eight left," Jackie said as the anthem finished in a musical flourish.

We didn't dare sleep on the ground, but we there was still four others out there, possibly wanting to kill us in our sleep. Ethan and Jackie had caught on how to climb.

"Climb high," I said as I went up the pine tree "Very high."

My eyes were still open as everyone else was falling asleep. My eyes were on the moon. It was bright in my face and full, at least it appeared so. I reached up for the sky and held the moon in my fist.

"Bonnie, so young, and died in Antonio's hands," I whispered "Neeko died young as well. The boy from Eight wasn't as young as them but, he died. It doesn't seem right. Amy, please stay strong. I love you. Stay strong. I'm taking a chance."

I closed my eyes and fell into an abrupt sleep.

* * *

**_Grr, I hate when the bold doesn't go off. Anyhoo, I finishing chapters sooner than expected now! But now that I said I probably won't anymore. I hoped you liked this chapter. During the feast, four died. The eight remaining tributes will have their familiars/friends interviewed, but I'm not doing a chapter of that. _**

**_Now Day 10 is approaching. Is there any questions needing to be answered (minus the infamous "who's gonna be the victor?" question), they will more likely be answered next chapter! Chapter 24, coming soon!_**


	25. Chapter 24

**__****_This chapters includes things that younger/fearful readers may not want to read macabre things. It is HIGHLY recommended to read this chapter (very important chapter of the story), but if you don't want to, skip to the bold italic words at the end of the chapter._**  


**__****_Also, only a paragraph was changed in this chapter_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**_Day 10_**

"You sure someone is around here?"

"Positive. By nightfall they'd have the right sense to sleep somewhere other than the hills after the feast yesterday. There is only five other victims left."

I had awoken but kept my eyes closed, hoping that I wouldn't be seen. It sounded like two boys talking, walking right under the trees. I recognized one voice as Antonio's, but the second was unrecognizable.

"Who's left to worry about?" Antonio asked.

"Jackie, Wade, Alanna, the strange talking girl from Six-"

"I've always wonder how the boy from her district understood her."

"There's also that 16-year-old boy from Twelve."

That last voice was feminine. There was a girl with them, Gretchen more likely.

"Nice to have your voice back," said the unknown voice.

"Shut up Tailor," she replied harshly.

Tailor? Whats Tailor doing with them? The last Careers? What the hey?

"I didn't-"

"How could you plan something to make your district partner die like that?" Gretchen asked loudly and full of anger "She was 12!"

"She jus turned 13!"

"Whatever!"

"Gretchen, calm down," Antonio said.

Silence. What Antonio said next was distant. "Gretchen, come back!"

No reply.

"I'll go somewhere else," Tailor said "We'll find more that way if we split up."

"Fine with me."

My eyes went open. Right away, I could tell there was fog surrounding us in a distance. I also saw Wade across from me. He mouthed the words, "Whats going on?"

Slowly, I slipped down the tree, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. Wade joined my level. We were just a few feet from the ground, sitting on one branch.

"You think they're far enough?" I whispered.

Wade shrugged.

Jackie fell from a tree and hit the ground. The pine needles were the only thing cushioning her fall. I heard the wind get knocked out of her. Her mouth stayed shut when she tried screaming until it opened to take a few breaths.

"Who else heard that?" Ethan said, sliding down more gracefully than Jackie.

"Shh," I said "They're still around."

"Alrighty then," Ethan said more quietly.

"I'm thinking Tailor hooked up with the Careers," Jackie said faintly, still on the ground.

Taking notice, the three of us helped her to her feet.

"But that only adds to my uneasiness," I asked "Tailor had me twice, at the ravine and during the feast. He saved me and Wade from falling then just attacked me later? It makes no sense."

"Ravine?" Ethan asked questionably.

"In the jungle," Wade answered "There's a huge ravine with gravel that slides you into it. Alanna and I nearly fell into it but Tailor saved us."

"Then why would he attack you later then bolt at the feast?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe he was hooked up with the Careers after the ravine incident," Ethan said.

"Maybe it was because we were with Bonnie?" I said "That still doesn't explain why he just hurt me then run off. He could've kill me when he got the chance!"

"I don't think Gretchen liked any of it."

"Why don't we go look for them," Wade said "Or one of them since they split. Four against one should be easy."

I think Wade forgot I wasn't going to kill anyone. Still, it didn't prevent me for having an idea.

"Lets make this easier," I said "Why not we got in pairs? Wade and I and you two? Divide the food-"

"Speaking of food, I'm staaaaarving," Wade said "We didn't eat last night."

As we ate a whole basket of oranges (we were _that_ hungry) and divided the rest of the food between the four of us, I explained my idea.

"Wade and I travel together separate of you two to find someone and you two do the same thing," I said "Besides, we can't travel as a group of four forever, right? I mean, we won't kill each other until we have to if we meet up as the last four. The remaining tributes are more likely in the pine ring, as Antonio thought. We'd still be close by if we stick to this area just for today, to see how it works out."

By the look on Ethan's face, he didn't like the idea. He wanted to be by me and it was an obvious answer. Jackie was okay with it. Wade, for the same reason as Ethan, was sure about it.

"Its almost afternoon," Wade said "Lets get going."

We told each other good luck and to be careful before going off.

Once we were quite a distance away, Wade said, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

I shook my head, even though I already had second thoughts. What if me and Wade needed help? No one else would be there to help.

We trekked through the ring for a while in silence. The sun didn't help clear away the hazy fog, and it was cold. When we drank from our water bottles, which was nearly empty, it only added to how chilly it was. It was like the swamp ring, but not as creepy because Wade was by my side.

By the time we reached the thin water ring that was followed by the jungle, the fog was gone, at least, no longer ahead of us. The swamp ring was clear of any fog or cloudy whiteness. We knelt down and refilled our water bottles.

"Lets start a conversation," Wade said.

I giggled, the seriousness melting off my face. Not even the fog behind him could cause any uneasiness. "Okay. What about?"

"I have no idea."

"Well thats funny."

"I don't really think so. What about… um… you aren't going to like this."

"Try me." I put my hands to my fist.

"Well… what if we're the last ones left?"

I sighed. "I can't kill you."

"Well, let the Capitol decide," Wade said.

"On who?"

"On who lives. If we are the last ones left alive, then we aren't going to even attempt to kill the other. They'll have to decide to who to kill, and who to be victor. And I already the know the answer."

"Yea, who'd that be?"

"You-"

He was going to say more, but was cut off. We were both silent as we watched the bloody spear head pierce through Wade's stomach.

I screamed. Wade stayed silent and a figure materialized behind him from the fog, smiling to himself.

Antonio.

I cursed at him through my screams, not even recognizing myself because I have never said those words. He smiled and laughed.

Once he pulled the spear out, Wade began to fall over. I caught him and softly got him to the ground, his upper-body in my lap. Blood gushed out the wound in his stomach. I pulled apart his jacket but I still couldn't even get enough blood to see the wound, but I knew right away it was very severe. I was already crying.

"Weak," Antonio said "District Five, the weakest District ever to exist in Panem. Shame on them." He laughed. "All of them. Not just you two. All of them. Too caught up on such things to worry about the real matter."

I screamed again. I grabbed one of Wade's knives from his belt and threw it at Antonio, not caring if I killed him or not. But knives are different from spears, and I missed. Antonio laughed. He said, "Weak."

"Wade, Alanna, we're coming!" I heard Jackie shouting. She sounded close.

Antonio laughed and kept an eye out in the world behind him. All I could say was, "This _was_ a stupid idea, Wade, I'm so sorry."

The moment I saw Ethan and Jackie appear, Antonio burst off running. Jackie ran after him. Ethan knelt down next to me and Wade.

His paling face was streaked with tears of his and mine. He smiled.

"Smile," he said quietly "Please."

"I can't," I said "I just can't."

"You have a lovely smile, Alanna."

I couldn't respond.

"Twenty-three die, one lives," Wade said "I'm only part of those twenty-three but I trust you to be the one."

"I can't win Wade," I choked out.

"Yes you can…" His eyes began to look distant.

"Please Wade, stay with me."

His hand reached up and I gripped it tightly. It felt the same as it had during the reaping.

I smiled.

"Thank you," Wade said. With his last strength, Wade pulled on my arm and I went down with it until our lips were touching.

I kept holding onto Wade's hand, even after I was the only one holding on. The last minute was like an hour as his lips turned icy cold. I lifted myself up and looked at Wade, who was smiling now. His gray eyes were no longer focused at me but there was looking at me. Then they closed so suddenly, so softly. Then the cannon.

"Alanna?"

I didn't answer.

"Alanna."

I still didn't answer.

Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away. I was still holding onto Wade's lifeless hand until I let go, crying uncontrollably.

"A-"

"Stay away from me!" I yelled and pointed at Ethan. I stood up. "Stay away from me!"

"Alanna wait!" Ethan yelled.

I was ready to take off into the jungle, away from anywhere, when Jackie emerged and punched me in the face, knocking me out cold.

Wade. Wade Loonson.

Rest in peace.

* * *

_**If you skipped the chapter to here**: **Apparently, Tailor, Gretchen, and Antonio are all together, or were, until they split up to find tributes more easier. The remaining Survivors are confused why Tailor would even join the Careers, or why he and Antonio had set up a plan to kill Bonnie at the feast, as it seems. Alanna decides that splitting up in two pairs would be easier to find more tributes, so she and Wade travel together. By the jungle ring, Antonio sneaks up on Wade, spearing him through the stomach, leaving Alanna to suffer over the pain of losing him as Wade died slowly. Wade tells Alanna "23 die, 1 lives. I'm only part of those 23 but I trust you to be the one," before the kiss and his own death. Alanna begin to go insane until Jackie appears to knock her out cold.**_

_I'm sorry if any of you reading this chapter cried, I cried writing it. I had many ideas of Wade's death and Alanna's reaction, but I eventually had the perfect idea, LONG before I began to write the chapter (at least he wasn't as hard to figure out as Bonnie). I wanted him to be 7th or 6th but instead he got 8th. Died on Day 10. Wade Loonson, rest in peace._

_Now what will Alanna do? What about the others? What about YOU? Keep reading! Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for helping me get to the 1,000 views mark! "Take a Chance" is my biggest story so far. Thank you to everyone!_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**_Day 10 (cont)._**

"Alanna, wake up."

I was shivering. Ethan was on top of me, wiping my eye with some sort of wet cloth. Maybe it was his sock.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, barely audible. My throat felt tight. Thats when I realized when it was snowing. About an inch worth of snow surrounded me.

Gamemakers.

"Where's Wade?" I asked.

Ethan stopped. He looked to the sky and said "uh…"

Suddenly, it all came back to me. The painful memory crossed my eyes in a flash.

I began crying.

"Don't cry, Alanna, please," Ethan said and wiped my frozen tears from my eyes "I got you here now."

"Its all my fault," I whimpered "Wade's dead because of me. I wasn't paying attention. I should've seen Antonio coming."

"It was foggy. I couldn't see a few inches in front of my face. How could you tell what was behind him?"

"Don't reassure me." I started to get up, but the moment I lifted my head, I got a headache. I could still see that I was in the ring of pines, probably in the middle of it, and the snow going all around blinding white like the fog. Plus it was getting dark. All I could see was Ethan's face. When I lifted my hands, I saw blotches of died blood covering them.

"Jackie didn't want you running off so she knocked you out," Ethan explained "You have a couple black eyes and a broken nose, or seems. I fixed a cast for you while she goes out hunting for Antonio."

"Antonio deserves to die," I mumbled.

"What?"

"He _has_ to die. He just has to!" I started screaming the words over and over.

"Shh, shh," Ethan said, putting his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"I want Wade back," I weeped.

"Alanna, please, be quiet." I squeezed my lips together. Ethan nodded and smiled. His emerald eyes looked hard into mine. "I"m really sad about Wade too. Wade asked you to win. Aren't you going to try?"

"I.. I don't know."

"Aren't you going to try?"

I didn't respond. He looked hard at me. "Aren't you going to try?"

I took a deep breath causing a small cloud of air and my nose to hurt. "Yes… I guess-"

"Not 'I guess,' I want you say that you will try. Try your hardest. Right now, you need to recover."

The snow suddenly stopped completely, clearing up the whole world around me and Ethan. The clouds began to slowly part. The sky was completely black until the Capitol's seal appeared in the sky. Wade's face replaced it for a minute before vanishing with the anthem's music. The clouds covered the sky and the blizzard went on.

I took deep breaths again, ignoring the pain in my nose. Ethan had me eat some grapes before we cuddled together at the base of tree. Ethan wrapped three jackets around us, his, mine, and what appeared to be Wade's by the 5 and the blood.

I remembered the sleeping bag, or bags. "What about our sleeping bags?" I asked.

"I think we lost them in the fire," he responded "My mind is muddled."

I wanted to light a fire, but I didn't want to risk a light that would attract others.

I stayed awake and listened as Ethan's breaths became slower and slower and his eyes fluttered. I had a haunting thought and yelled, "Don't die on me!"

Ethan's eyes snapped open."I'm not dying, Alanna," he said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in a few minutes.

I vowed to protect Ethan. I had let my guard down and Wade had died on me. Now I must protect Ethan, keep up my guard, and keep him alive as long as I could. If I fail, I'll win for both of them.

"I will come home Amy," I said over the snowy wind "I'm trying. I will."

I stayed up as long as I could, keeping guard as the tip of my casted nose turned to ice and my face burned in the extreme cold, before realizing slumber was taking over me. I woke up Ethan, who blindly agreed.

I closed my eyes, blocking out the crazed, horrific world the Capitol had put me in.

And I realized something. Wade didn't die because of me, neither Antonio as well. He died because of the Capitol, the same reason Aaron and many others are dead. I remembered me and Wade's conversation on the train we promised never to bring up again. They don't care about our lives, or the countless others have died in the past before me. They want to be entertained with bloody deaths, they want us to be punished for something we did over half a century ago. Wasn't suffering after the Dark Days enough? Knowing to never repeat it again or future generations will feel the same thing?

Do we really have to have the Hunger Games?

**_Day 11_**

I woke up shivering. The soft snow had stopped falling but had left harder versions of it to bury me and Ethan to our shoulders. It felt like I was surrounded by concrete. I climbed out my snowy capture and shook Ethan's head.

"Merff," he mumbled. His eyes slowly opened and he climbed out the snow. We were both shivering, even though the sun was out. Frozen air was still flowing throughout the arena. Jackie was nowhere to be seen. Me and Ethan ate two whole pineapples and saved the last four. Jackie has some more food, but we don't know where she is.

Ethan helped me up and we began to trudge through the snow. We each had on our own jacket and Wade's stretched across to each of us. Our boots kept our feet from getting wet but as our feet sank into the snow, it only got worse.

"We shouldn't be moving," I said sometime later "We're trailing footprints."

"But we have to find Jackie," Ethan said.

We kept walking. I had my spear ready for anybody or animals, with the craving of meat in my mouth. My hands were to numb for using my bow.

By afternoon, clouds were coming back to the sky, blocking the sun and our only natural warmth.

"Let's stop," Ethan said. We leaned by a tree. I recommended climbing it, but I didn't want to know how long I'd be able to hold onto a branch.

We sat back down in the snow, shivering as the wind picked up and the snow blew through the sky. We munched on half a pineapple as the sun set behind the clouds. When it was dark, the clouds parted and the blinding snow went to ease. The anthem played but today probably wasn't eventful. The sky was clear of faces. After it finished, the blizzard strangely did not resume.

**_Day_ 12**

I woke up to bright sunlight. The snow was up to our shoulders, like yesterday, but there was a warmer feeling to it. I recognized a rabbit with brown fur by a tree. Slipping out my bow, I painstakingly aimed an arrow and shot the rabbit.

As I was skinning the animal, Ethan woke up. He took down a few branches for a fire and I lit the wood with one of my few matches. I made sure the fire didn't rise to high or burned off a lot of smoke. When it was just burned charcoals, I gently placed the animal.

Silence came over me and Ethan, having nothing to say, giving me a chance to think.

I immediately thought of Wade and sadness pushed against me. I forced myself not to cry, or even show tears. I just watched the rabbit sizzle and cook.

I thought of what Josh must be doing. He, Keith, and their parents must be mourning. I remembered the promise me and Wade made to each other. If one of us became victors, we would care for the other's family. It would be easy for me since I could relate.

When Aaron died, my family detached ourselves from everyone else and mourned for a couple weeks, hardly leaving our home. When we did, we tried not talking to anyone else, or making eye contact for that matter. Even after me and Amy returned to school and our parents to work, it was like the McLees were still shut away in some distant world for a while. Amy and I had used Our Time during this period to go out to the Woods, getting up high and unreachable in some trees, and try to talk of anything else, which was very hard. Sometimes, we'd be staring into the sky, watching the world above us change shapes and colors, or watching the world below us progress without the two of us. If one of us began to cry, the other would join or try to comfort the other.

It was one time, unsure really when it was because loss of time, when me and Amy were just looking into the sky. Amy had looked down at her necklace, rubbed her finger over the plastic covering, and began to whimper.

"Amy, don't cry, please," I had said shakily, because I really felt like joining in this time.

"Aaron is gone," she had choked out.

"He's…" I had lost words, unsure what to say. I looked at my necklace and Amy's. "He's… he's with us. In our necklaces. All we have to do is… is look at the picture."

Amy had nodded, tears streaking down her eyes.

"He's… he's in a better place now."

I snapped from my thoughts to the sound of metal. I prepared for Antonio or Gretchen or Tailor, and heard something untelligible.

* * *

_What do you think of this chapter? Did you like it? What will be happening next? Who or what is approaching Alanna and Ethan? _


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**_Day 12 (cont_).**

I heard the strange words again. I got up from my position, spear in hand, and saw Ohana crawling in my direction through the snow, mumbling to herself with a knife in hand. Our eyes met and she quietly spoke.

"Alanna, who is it?" Ethan asked from behind me.

"The girl from Six," I answered "Ohana."

Ohana was confused when I said her name. Then she said something else.

"The strange-talking girl?" Ethan replied.

"Yes," I answered.

Ohana looked away from me. I noticed her hands, the fingers were almost black. They scared me so much I looked at my own hands, which was extremely cold and heavy and numb, but I didn't have much of a frostbite compared to her.

I motioned for her to follow me, where the fire can warm up her hands, but Ohana shook her head no. She quickly crawled away.

Ethan had joined me. He said, "Poor girl. She's freezing to death."

I nodded solemnly. I had a thought that if Ohana, the last lone tribute, died then it would be war between the Careers and the Survivors. The victor would be a 50/50 chance between the two alliances.

Shivering, we returned to the fire and warmed our hands. The rabbit was done cooking so we ate it and the other half of the pineapple. After burying the remains of the fire, we risked calling out for Jackie and moving around, looking for any kind of trails like footprints or even blood. When it was nearly night, a cannon boomed through the entire arena and to our ears.

When it was dark, me and Ethan scaled a tree and watched the sky for the daily death showing, wondering who was gone.

It was Ohana. More likely froze to death, or maybe someone was nearby and killed her. That night, I was debating whether it was better for her to be killed or frozen dead. Someone could've put her out her misery, made her suffering shorter. Then again, its bad to know that her life ended by someone taking it away.

**_Day 13_**

"Alanna, wake up, wake up now!" Ethan said into my ear.

The moment my eyes opened, I felt like screaming with joy. The snow was gone, not even a trace of melted snow. The days in the ice age of the arena was gone, and we wouldn't have to shivering all day and night long. The warm sun rays greeted me with joy.

The look on Ethan's face damped my mood. I asked, "What's wrong?"

He pointed down below us. I saw two of the mutts that had killed Collin below us. I'm sure that if we'd slept on the ground, we'd be dead before waking.

"I think the Capitol thought that Ohana shouldn't have froze to death," Ethan said quickly "And the Gamemakers sent out the mutts again."

I looked at them. They growled and hissed at us, appearing not able to climb but urging us to fight them.

"Use your bow, Alanna," Ethan suggested.

My bow! I reached for it and counted my arrows, six in all. Wait, I thought I had seven or eight! Maybe they fell out?

I strung one arrow and launched it down. The arrow went down one of the mutt's mouth. It flopped over in the ground. The second mutt just looked at it, shrugged like a human, and walked off.

"What?" me and Ethan said at the same time.

I heard the growling hiss again. In a flash, the mutt bounded from the ground into the air and caught on my left foot, digging its claws right through my boot and into my flesh.

I screamed in pain and began to slide off the branch as the mutt fell. Ethan held onto me with both hands, trusting his legs to keep us on the reason we're not dead. He reached down for the mutt's hands and pried it and me apart.

The mutt fell to the ground in a thud by its partner. Ethan threw down his only spear to the mutt's stomach.

As it died, Ethan hauled me back up to the branch, removed my left boot and looked at my foot.

I tried not to cry as blood flowed freely from the gashes in my left foot. Ethan pulled a first aid kit from his pack and wrapped my foot in bandages as tightly as he could. In seconds though, they were wet with blood.

"I don't know what else to do," he said, taking deep breaths and huffing to avoid crying.

I looked at my jacket and ripped off the remaining sleeve and tied a tourniquet on my leg. It didn't appear to help much but from experience I knew it did.

"I don't think the Gamemakers want us to wait here for me to recover," I said, huffing like Ethan, struggling to keep in my tears. I'm getting a list of injuries longer than I thought possible in the arena.

I heard more growling and hissing and thought,_ if we stay here, we'll be fighting off whatever the Gamemakers sic on us. _

"We can't stay here and I can't move," I said. I knew my vow to Ethan was to protect him, but if I stayed with him in this tree, so would he, and he'd be in the same amount of danger as I would. "You have to leave me," I said.

Ethan looked at me like I was crazy. "No, I'm not leaving you."

I took another deep breath. I knew my last option was escape, and my foot will prevent me from moving. If anything, a sponsor gift with some magic ability to make me move fast out of here would be the answer. Unfortunately, something like that would be highly expensive on this point of the Hunger Games. Maybe even impossible to think about affording.

Four more mutts appeared. Instead of jumping to attack us, they put their knife-like claws to the trunk of the tree and began to do saw-like movement.

"They're trying to cut the tree down!" me and Ethan yelled.

However, it was very slow going for them. I risked shooting two more of my arrows down there but only taking out one mutt. No others joined, as if the Gamemakers thought it was enough.

"They can't do this, can they, with six people left, can they?" I stuttered, shaking and afraid.

Ethan was as scared as I was. He didn't answer. We stared down at the mutts, unable to do anything about it at all.

For what seemed like infinity, we could only watch the mutts work at the tree. Our eyes never left the scene.

I don't know when, but when the tree began to shake, Ethan screamed, "Jackie!"

"Jackie!" I yelled in return.

We kept yelling her name, but Jackie didn't come. The sun was high noon when I heard the splintering. The mutts were passed halfway through the trunk of the tree.

I shoved my spears to Ethan. I said, "If we're going down, its not without a fight."

"I hope that was a metaphor, Alanna," Ethan said, taking the spears.

I readied my bow but before I could fire, the tree began to tilt to one side. As gravity took over, my hand let go and the arrow flew right into a mutt's face.

The tree and the two of us banged off the ground. Ethan quickly helped me up to my feet and right away I knew I couldn't stay up for long. I stung another arrow and shot it at the second approaching mutt. The last one jumped over its falling fiend and tackled me to the ground. I clutched my bow tightly as its claws dug into my wrists and I screamed. Then the body fell a heap to the ground with a metal spear in it's head.

Ethan pulled the mutt off me and retrieved his spear. We heard more growling hisses as he pulled me to my feet. As quickly as we could, we ran off, not getting anymore of our weapons. I could hear the mutts behind us, but I had keep running, even though I had the worse pain I could ever imagine. Worse than the knife Naomi had sent into my arm.

Not long did the growling hisses slowly turn to only whimpers, as it did when it gave up in the swamp ring then nothing at all. I collapsed into Ethan as he took a deep breath.

"They gave up for a reason," I muttered "Somebody is nearby. Someone other than Jackie."

"Uh oh," Ethan said. We became quiet and we heard footsteps.

Ethan pointed to a tree that we helped each other up to. We had a moment to look at my wrists. Covered in red blood, unable to see what was under it. Ethan tore off both of his jacket sleeves that he used as tourniquets on my arms but didn't have enough time to bandage them as Gretchen stepped into the scene. She looked up at us, smiling with a club in one hand and a scythe in the other.

* * *

_I'm sorry about not updating in a while, I wanted to get my one-shot typed up and on FanFiction so I have been working on it. Plus, I got writers' block on this chapter for a couple days, so that's why the chapter is a bit short._

_Now that Gretchen has found Alanna and Ethan, now what is she going to do? And where in the world is Jackie?_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**_Day 13 (cont)._**

"Jackie!" I called.

"Oh, look at the little Alanna McLee and Ethan Trouse up in that tree," Gretchen taunted "Alanna and Ethan sitting in a tree, K-I-"

"Let-us-kick-your-butt," Ethan taunted back.

I giggled and caught on. "First comes the Hunger Games, then comes death, and here is Gretchen in a wooden coffin."

Her face turned red and she threw her scythe. Me and Ethan darted out the way and it lodged or landed somewhere behind us.

"You little- you'll regret those words when I'm through with you," Gretchen threatened "Actually, when I'm through with you won't even have time to regret. You'll be the ones sent home in wooden coffins."

Gretchen raised her club and swung at us. We moved our legs as the club flew right beneath our boots. Gretchen jumped up and swung again, nearly getting Ethan in the leg if he hadn't pulled back again.

Gretchen realized it was hopeless, so she went back to retrieve her scythe somewhere. An idea had popped into my head at that moment, so I whispered it Ethan. He nodded in agreement.

We did our best to climb higher into the tree, trying to be invisible. I could see Gretchen from here, who tried to sneak attack us from behind it seems, but her face became baffled that we weren't there.

At that moment I painfully strung an arrow and shot it right through her ear. Gretchen clutched her ear and screeched in pain. Then I shot one through her other ear. While she was distracted, Ethan threw the metal spear into her stomach.

As Gretchen fell over, I felt a pang of guilt. It was my fault, really, that Gretchen is dying, for coming up with the plan. But she should have expected it, or expected something.

Ethan slipped down the tree. Gretchen looked up at him, holding her club in hand tightly with her muscles rippling, and I knew what may happen next.

"Ethan, watch out!" I yelled and bounded from the tree.

To late. Gretchen swung and hit Ethan in the stomach. The force knocked him over about half a foot from where he stood and he lay limp on the ground.

"Ethan!"

I dragged myself over to him. I saw the silver blade of the scythe fly, so I ducked. Red-orange hairs drifted down in front of my face. But I didn't care.

Ethan was curled up, clutching his stomach, and mumbling slowly.

"I'm think I'm gonna puke," he said loud enough for me to hear "My stomach."

"Does anything feel broken?" I asked "Your ribs or something?"

"No. I'm not dying from this."

"You're not, you're not." I didn't believe my own words. It was the look on Ethan's face.

He can't die from this, can he? No, he can't. Can he?

"I'm not dying from this," Ethan muttered.

"I don't think you can, Ethan," I said.

A cannon fired and I looked at Gretchen's body. She had pulled the spear out without me noticing. The blood on her stomach gave me haunting visions of Wade's death…

I shook my head. "We need to get you somewhere else," I said "Can you stand?"

Ethan groaned.

"Try, come on."

I grabbed his hands and dragged Ethan to his feet. He used the wooden spear as a cane and mumbled, "I think I'm gonna puke," as he toddled away.

I retrieved my two arrows and took the spear. I looked down at Gretchen, her eyes closed and her face untouched by blood. She looked so peaceful.

"I'm sorry," I could only say. It crossed my mind to take her pack until I realized she didn't have one. How was it possible? Did she lose it? If only she had had it then maybe me and Ethan wouldn't be so hungry.

I looked down at her club. I unraveled it from her fingers and used it as a cane like Ethan. I looked around for the scythe and found it not far from where Ethan had fallen. I felt uncomfortable holding the weapon, but I didn't want to keep it around here for someone else to cross by. I slipped it into my pack like a quiver I had used for my arrows and spears.

"Ethan," I said, but not loudly.

There was no answer. I got worried and called out his name louder.

Still no answer.

"ETHAN!" I screamed.

Silence in réponse.

I got scared. I looked around for him as quickly as I could but I had to stop because of my foot. I sat against a tree, trying to figure our what happened to him as I began regaining strength to walk.

He just walked… err limped off. He didn't make a noise as if someone were attacking him. There's been no other cannon except Gretchen's. I got up and looked around for any signs of struggle, as if someone were to capture him without making any noise. I didn't find any. I slumped down against another tree.

My stomach made turns so I looked into my pack for food. But I found none.

"Ethan!" I yelled.

No answer.

I got up, using the club as a cane again, and walked on, calling Ethan's name once in a while. It was like he vanished though. I had circled through Gretchen's death area twice now, with her body already picked up by the Capitol, thank God, but still, no Ethan.

I began to worry. He said he felt like he was going to puke. Maybe he fainted or something? No, I would've passed him up by now. And I don't even smell anything vile.

Hunger growled at me and I realized I haven't eaten anything. But there was definitely no food in my pack. I checked again and found in the way bottom a couple oranges. I knew I should ration them, so I only ate a half. Still, my stomach wanted more. I was starving. But the pain didn't stop me. I still looked for Ethan.

It was nearing evening when I crossed into the hill ring. The miles of bright green grass covered hills in front of my eyes seemed impossible for someone to travel injured, especially in Ethan's case, or mine as I soon realized.

Night was approaching. I gave out one last call before climbing a tree, directly overseeing the hill's ring. The sky was soon dark except for the Capitol's seal. Gretchen's face shone in the sky for full minute and then was gone.

I ate another orange half, but a wave a guilt passed me. She's dead because of me, it was my idea to kill her that way. But then another thought passed me, attempting to calm me. Its the Hunger Games, people die. Period.

But it didn't help much. It only scared me that five tributes were left. Four more have to die for one lone victor to survive. _One_ victor.

Maybe I could be that one victor. I have to for Wade. For his family, and mine. But there is tough opponents left, and Antonio may be in rage that his district partner is now dead. The consequences that if he ever found out that _I'm_ the reason she's now being sent home in a wooden coffin, I would never live to see the end of it.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. Cold air flew through the arena and I got scared of snow again, but the sky was cloudless. My chest felt heavy and my head was numb like lead. I put my pack on top of legs and my arms inside. The position still felt uncomfortable. I took off my socks and onto my hands and my feet in my pack. Little help with the cold, but it was alright.

My eyes were beginning to get heavy. Something caught my eye in the hill. In the moonlight, I saw someone emerge from behind a hill. Someone else was behind that person. I didn't recognize them. I saw a glint of metal and the first person fell over and begin to tumble down the hill. A scream escaped him/her lips and right away knew it was feminine.

There was only one female tribute left in the Games besides me. And it was Jackie.

I could tell her attacker was either Antonio or Tailor, either way I didn't want to expose myself. Instead, I thrashed for an arrow, strung it, and sent it right down him.

* * *

_Did Alanna get the attacker? Who was it? Was it Antonio or Tailor? Did Alanna get him? Is Jackie okay? And where is Ethan? _

_Sorry about the fairly short chapter, at least I think its short. The next chapter will be much longer. Reviews keep me writing._

_Plus, I need votes for my next story poll. I'm keeping it up until the end of this story._


	29. Chapter 28

_For any inconvenience, I'm starting this chapter as **Night 13** because the last chapter ended at night, which on my charts (because to stay organized I'm keeping a chart) is **Day 13**, but that wouldn't make any sense due to the chapter ending at night, so I'm starting out the chapter at **Night 13.** Also, later on while Alanna is still awake it will change to **Day 14** due to the beginning of dawn, which would technically begin in another day. Sorry for any confusion._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**_Night 13 (cont)._**

The silver arrow glinted in the moonlight like a star, standing out in a world of incomplete darkness. I could see marks of dried blood on it too, making parts of it look dull and gray, blending in with the world around it. The feathers were transparent but I could see the white lines. The arrow sped through the dim darkness and moonlight. I could see it go all the way down.

And miss. Right over his head. I have overshot.

"No!" I yelled.

The attacker looked up. The moonlight beamed off his face and I knew it was Antonio.

Dang it.

Jackie had this free moment to get up and run into the pines. She vanished from my view because she was several feet away from my position. At least Antonio didn't kill her.

"Jackie!" I called.

No answer.

Antonio ran to where Jackie went. I slipped down the tree and had the scythe ready, I was no long afraid to use it against the boy from One, my main enemy right now. I kept the club int the tree because the silveriness of it would be as easy to see as my arrow. The staff of the scythe was made of wood and the blade was tinted dark brown, as if rusty, and but made of metal. Gretchen or somebody she had gotten it from had used it because of the dried blood on the tip and farther back. Usually I would be disgusted but right now I wanted it.

I went as quickly as I could in the direction Antonio and Jackie had gone. The pines didn't help because it was so dark, hiding my only source of light. I could hear screams of both male and female, branch limbs breaking, brush being stepped on or moved upon. Sometimes it sounded like it was right behind me, so I'd quickly turn, or it'd be distant and I'd go in that direction. But I didn't find any of them.

The moon was high and I was getting weary, but I didn't give into fatigue. I'd bite my arm or pulled my hair to keep myself awake, but soon my eyes were sagging. I tried keeping them open. I found a bush of mint leaves that I stripped and chewed on, which helped.

Eventually I stumbled upon a pine tree with a blood stain on it and a branch broken off it put in two. In the dark, it was hard to tell if it was fresh. On the ground nearby I saw what looked like a jacket splattered with deep red blood. The backside where the district number would be was torn off. I could make our what may be a 4, but I wasn't sure.

There was scream, Jackie's scream, and I rushed that way. I crossed into the hills ring but found no one. There was patch of grass torn up though and a blood red knife near it.

I couldn't even imagine the torture the two were in, causing each other pain. At this rate I would wonder if any of them would live after this.

**_Day 14_**

I heard another scream and kept searching as the sun began to rise, making the near blackness close to gray. I had been awake the entire night and was beginning to stumble over my own feet. I needed rest and shut eye, but I couldn't make myself sleep in this situation.

I suddenly saw a spear fly right past my head. Any closer I would have a spear in my neck. I held my breath and saw Jackie appear. She held an ax in one hand and the other was covering her ear. She noticed me and screamed.

"Jackie!" I said, trying to calm her down "Jackie, its me!"

"No, no," she said, her voice full of urgency. Her eyes were wide and panicked. Part of her scalp no longer had any hair, which may have been ripped off. She no longer had her jacket and her shirt was splattered with blood and had a tear across her stomach. Only one pants leg remained in tack. She stumbled, coming closer to me. I stepped back.

"Run," she said "Run away. Run fast. Find Ethan. Both of you run fast. Don't find me, run. You're the last two Survivors, one of you win. Run! RUN _NOW_!"

She was practically screaming in my face right now. Without question, I turned and ran into the hills, ignoring the pain in my foot. I ran up one hill covered in rocks, stumbled, and rolled down the other side. I brushed myself off but my head began to hurt. I Stood back up and ran. For how long, I don't know. When a cannon fired, I was in the midst of green hills.

"Ethan!" I called.

No reply. I walked around for a bit until I heard, "To your left."

I turned and saw Ethan slumped across a hill with rocks. He smiled at me with bloody teeth.

"Ethan!" I called. Quickly I ran up to him and encased him in a hug. Then I asked, "Where have you been!?"

"I… I don't know," he admitted "I wandered then I saw Tailor appro-"

"Tailor?" I looked around.

"He was walking up to me with a sword, so I ran up. He… he followed me. Then I tripped. I haven't seen anyone since."

"There's one less person at play now," I said "Antonio or Jackie."

"I hope Antonio."

"Me too. Now, we have to get out of here."

"Shouldn't we stick around to see who the deceased is?"

I shook my head. I had a feeling Jackie was dead, the way she was…

"Jackie said we were the last two Survivors," I explained "If she really believed that then I don't want to hang around for Antonio or Tailor to come along."

Ethan took a deep breath and nodded. Then he faced the sky. "Oh no…"

I looked up and say that the sky was still dark. And there was a face in the sky. The Gamemakers do this sometimes if the wait for who is dead is too long and if the sky is still dark. And the face was Jackie's.

I gave a choked sound from my throat, of fear and sadness.

"We really should be moving now," I said.

"You're tired."

"I know. I didn't sleep all night. But I can't rest right now. C'mon, get to your feet."

I helped up Ethan. We moved, but it was hard. I was exhausted and both me and Ethan were limping. We hadn't gone far when I sat down. Ethan followed.

"Here," Ethan said and pulled something out his pack. It was all that was of the food, a few oranges and half a pineapple. "I realized I had all of it, but I still ate. Have the rest."

"Thanks, but no." I only took an orange even though I was starving.

"No, have it all."

"Its all we have. We should save it."

Ethan sighed. "You scare me sometimes. You know that."

I was taken aback. I had a haunting vision of the arrow that was meant to kill Antonio, but I had missed. If I hadn't missed, if Antonio was dead because of me, I would be different. I would have changed. With only four tributes left in the arena, it was getting harder to keep the sanity deal I had made, not to kill.

Sanity deal? Where did that come from? I had decided not to kill anyone so no family would feel pain because of me. But something nudged me. Why did I get that medicine as a sponsor gift after the Gamemakers' torture? I was probably going a bit crazy. I was changing. Its what the Games do to people. I didn't want it to happen to me.

Maybe no killing was a sanity deal, but if I'm left with one last person who can't die without my influence… more likely Antonio or Tailor… then what can I do? The Hunger Games is kill or be killed. I can't be killed and I won't kill.

I sniffed and Ethan patted my back. Only silence followed and then a sound.

I looked up. No sound at all. Had I hallucinated it? No, Ethan seemed to hear it too.

Light was coming up quickly. I tried standing up but was too weak. I could only get to my knees. There was no one around, complete silence, epic emptiness, which only made me more scared.

"We can't stay here, Ethan," I said.

"If we move you are going to fall asleep standing," Ethan said "Take a rest."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you have to. I'm wide awake here, I was able to sleep, so I'm well rested. You ran around all night. Go to sleep. I'll wake you if anything."

I sighed. I laid down beside Ethan. His hand felt my hair which I knew wasn't long anymore. If I ever win the Capitol will fix it up. I've seen it happen to a victor a few years back who lost all her hair in an incident involving mutts breathing fire. She was entirely bald in the arena but in her interviews she had her flowing brown hair was back.

I closed my eyes. It seemed only like a second when they opened. The sun was burning in my eyes. It was high noon. Ethan was tapping my eyelids as he asked, "Hungry?"

I sat up and saw a silver parachute flat on the ground. Ethan had already looted the sponsor gift and set three large loaves of bread on the parachute as it was a napkin.

I grabbed a loaf and bit right into it. I could hear the audience snickering at my selfishness.

"We each get one and a half," I said.

"What about rationing it?" Ethan asked with a smile.

"I'm starving to death. Literally."

He snickered. Ethan took one and pulled apart the last loaf, putting it in my lap as I finished my first one. The bread was so soft and still warm. Like a pillow. It filled me already but I ate the half loaf.

Ethan looked at me and asked, "One second there was bread, the next you are licking your fingers."

I laughed out loud. "Was there anything else from our sponsors?" I asked.

Suddenly a flash of silver materialized from my face from the sky. It was another sponsor gift. Inside the parachute was five arrows and a long metal spear wrapped together like string with a slip of paper. The note read, _"Use them carefully."_

"Yea, your wood one broke," Ethan said. He took the spear from my hands.

I counted my arrows. Six now. I had one before I was given more. I hadn't retrieved the one I shot at Antonio. I had to use these carefully now.

"Thank you sponsors," I said.

Ethan took the scythe from my pack. "I bet you could use this if you run out."

"I guess."

I heard a noise again. Like something stirring. I stood up but my legs were shaking. I looked around but saw no one. Not even a mutt or any kind of animal.

"Ethan, I think we should leave," I said "Out in the open like this isn't safe."

He nodded. I helped him up and we just walked. I collapsed again sometime later. I heard the noise again. When I looked this time, I didn't see nothing.

"Ethan watch out!" I screamed.

Tailor bounded at us. Ethan pulled me out the way. I shot one of my few arrows at Tailor, getting his arm. Tailor thrashed around and yanked out the arrow. By then, me and Ethan were already running away.

"I knew I heard something!" I shouted.

We kept running, collapsing and pulling each other up, until we got to the first water ring. There was no log bridges as long as I could see. We were screwed.

I readied an arrow shakily and pointed it at the horizon. I couldn't see Tailor anymore. He was probably hiding out somewhere. waiting. The rushing water behind me masked my heavy breaths. Ethan had his spear ready but was leaning on my side. He whispered, "This could be the end, Alanna."

"No, I don't want to die, not now, not like this," I said. Then there was no more words between us.

It seemed like forever. Then finally, Tailor ran up to us empty-handed. As he approached, I screamed and launched my arrow. It flew right past his head without a worry. Tailor still ran at us. His big hands were open.

Ethan whispered in my ear, "Move."

I didn't move. I watched as Tailor came closer and closer. Then Ethan yelled, "_Move_!"

Ethan shoved me away. I collapsed on the ground and saw Tailor tackled Ethan. Both of them flew right into the water.

I screamed as I saw them disappear under the current. I got up and ran along the shoreline, screaming Ethan's name over and over, looking for a sign. But no one appeared.

Finally, a head did. It was Ethan's, all wet. He gasped for air and we both made eye contact for a split second before a beefy dark brown arm came up and shoved down him down into the water.

"Ethan!" I screamed.

Tear stung my eyes as I followed the current. This was just like the time Amy was drowning in a river. I ran with adrenaline pumping through my veins, not stopping for a second. My hand was outstretched, hoping to find someone.

A cannon fired. I got scared. I called out Ethan's name without stopping. Then a second cannon exploded in my ears.

The realization hit me like a force. Ethan probably knew Tailor couldn't stop in time, costing him to fall in the water, as long as he had a target. Ethan made himself the target. Ethan sacrificed himself so I could live.

Meaning leaving me with Antonio to face.

The tears came down my eyes. It should have been me. I can swim at least. I would have lived. But no, Ethan left me. I had lost Ethan.

Aaron and Ethan's faces clouded my eyes. The faces they had, that I had seen, before they died.

I began to freak out. I pulled out an arrow from my pack and bent it with ease. I cried, crumpled to the ground, and screamed, knowing I had lost Ethan, the person I vowed to protect, and was left with a monstrous Antonio who would now want nothing to kill me. Would do anything to kill me. I have to do something because he has to die. I have to win. I'm the last Survivor and a Survivor must win. The last Survivor has to kill Antonio.

But I can't kill him.

* * *

_Tailor and Ethan are out. Leaving them in either 3rd or 4th place (because they were drowning and Alanna wasn't sure who died first) which you can figure out for yourselves. Sorry if any tears came in this chapter. Like Wade's death chapter, I was crying a bit. _

_Speaking of Wade's death chapter, part of the ending will be changing because I don't like how it ended at the cannon shot. As of August 19, 2013 that chapter will be changing after posting this chapter._

_So now Alanna and Antonio are the last ones alive in this dreadful Game. Alanna is going insane, and Antonio is lurking somewhere, poised to kill her at any moment. Will Alanna really end up killing Antonio, or vis versa? (yes, its possible because there are FanFics where the main character dies and it switches to their district partner or someone else left alive). Stay tune for the next chapter!_

_Also, if you want more of my stories after the end of "_Take a Chance_," there is a poll up for a story I've been writing on paper. It will close at the end of "_Take a Chance_." I only had two voters so far and its not helping. Reviews keep me writing, feedback is welcome!_


	30. Chapter 29

**_To clarify, the italics are flashbacks to previous moments in the story (except a few of them). If you are the few who skipped chapters (I've noticed that), you may want to rethink that. _**

**_Also, there is something up on my profile thats important under _"Status Update."_ It involves the story. I'll take it down sooner or later, but right now its up. In the future, it won't be._**

**_Plus, I screwed up on the chapter thing in somewhere. Not the "Introduction," somewhere between Chapter 25-28. If you find it, point it out to me, okay?_**

**_Now I give you chapter 29._**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**_Day 14 (cont)._**

I bit into the bent arrow's metal until my teeth hurt and bled. I spat out blood over and over until I just dipped my head into the ring's rushing water and drank out of it, clearing my mouth.

"I hate you," I yelled at the water "Its your fault."

I pointed to the sky. "Your fault!"

I cried some more until way past noon. Thats when I had no more tears coming from my eyes, no more accusations to yell, and the feelings of sadness and anger leaving me tired. My mind swirled back to me and Wade's conversation about caring for the other's family.

_ "If I lose and you win… will you care for for my family?"_

_ I nodded. "If you win," I started "Will you care for my family?"_

_ Wade nodded._

_ Suddenly a sickening thought came in. "What if we both die?" I asked._

_ "One of us will win," Wade said "I feel it in my gut." _

"And one of us will win," I said out loud "I'm going to win!"

I had four arrows. The one I had bent I put back to shape. I searched for the other two but stumbled upon one. Giving me five arrows. Just enough to kill Antonio with.

"But I can't kill Antonio."

_"I'm… I'm not going to kill anyone," I stuttered._

_ You should have seen the Capitol's faces._

_ "Why?" Caesar asked, surprised himself._

_ "Because… because someone killed Aaron," I choked and glared at Antonio "and I know how hurtful it is to see that happen, so I'm not making another family feel that pain." Tears slowly slipped down my face. I wiped them away, but more replaced them, "I'm not a murderer, and I never will be. Even if I'm in the final two." _

"And now I am in the final two," I said "And I still can't be a murderer."

_"I am going to avenge Aaron, by winning, not killing. I'm coming home for Amy, I know I am." _

"But I have to avenge Aaron," I said "And I have to come home for Amy. Right now the enemy is Antonio from District One. And he has to die for those two things to happen. I have to avenge all the others, whether they tried to kill me more not."

_Josh looks at me with his blue eyes and says "There's something else. Avenging in the death of your brother."_

_ "No, I don't take revenge."_

_ "I know but, if you won, it would mean a lot."_

"I'll take revenge now, Josh," I said "Antonio killed your brother. I said I don't take revenge... but, now I do."

_"I will take a chance and try to win. I make no promises, but I will try to come home, because I love you."_

"I will take a chance and try to win," I said "I make no promises, but I will try to come home, because I love you."

_ Ethan sighed. "You scare me sometimes. You know that."_

"Antonio, you will now fear me," I shouted.

I stood up, clutching the bow in my hand, and went as fast as I could to the pines ring. He would be there. Or in that direction.

It turned night quickly on me. I had the idea of hunting for Antonio at night, but I knew I would be exhausted in the morning. It would be a lot of easier to find me during the day, and Antonio would take that as an advantage, especially if I'm tired.

Three faces shown in the sky. Jackie's face was up in the sky again, followed by Tailor's and Ethan's. I suddenly grew a feeling of longing for my allies, all of them. Jackie, Wade, Hugo, Audry, Johnny, Bonnie, and Ethan. I wanted them there to protect me. They would, really would protect me. And I would back.

"_We've put our trusts in each other and I hope no one betrays anyone. I know one of us will win the Hunger Games this year because most victors won because they were in some form of alliance. Well, here we are now, ready to fight."_

Jackie was right. We did fight. We did not betray anyone at all through the entire time. And one of us will win. Me.

_"Alanna," Caesar started and crossed his legs, getting serious "Usually this doesn't happen, but right now there is a debate going on whether you will avenge your brother or not."_

"I am going to avenge my brother," I said, walking slowly in the darkness. "And everyone else." I found some rocks that would make a good hiding spot. I moved them out the way, laid in the spot, and slowly put the rocks on top of me, leaving my head open to the world. I was painful and I hardly got to sleep but eventually I did.

_"Its obvious that the McLee family is _suppose_ to be merked by the el Brices, District One champions." Antonio flexed his muscles and I heard girls in the crowd gasp and cheer "Fate is just doing its job," he continued "Put the little suckers in the Hunger Games at the same time we are. Then we annihilate them. Simple."_

"Not so simple when a McLee beats an el Brice, Antonio," I mumbled.

I closed my eyes but no soon did a nightmare come in. It was the feast but in replace of Bonnie, it was Amy.

_I heard a scream and everyone stopped fighting each other to look. Antonio appeared from the darkness of the Cornucopia's mouth. His arm was wrapped around someone. The emerald eyes were wide. The pale face. The red hair…_

_ Amy._

_ I ran from the forest with Wade calling after me. I was 40 meters from Antonio and Amy, my spear in hand, when he said, "Your move McLee. She'll die anyhow." Antonio switched his arm with a spear and held the pointed end to her neck. _

_ I was poised to throw. Antonio couldn't do this to Amy. Not my sister._

_ Amy's emerald eyes looked right at me. She was slowly shaking her head. Shaking it no._

_ I took a few steps closer. This was my sister. _My_ little sister._

_ The spear went closer to Amy._

**Day 15**

I woke up screaming Amy's name and thrashed myself out the rocks. When I finally calmed down I realized it was morning. I took in deep breaths and put my hands to my temples, trying to calm down. The beating in my heart wasn't so quick anymore

_ "Weak," Antonio said "District Five, the weakest District ever to exist in Panem. Shame on them." He laughed. "All of them. Not just you two. All of them. Too caught up on such things to worry about the real matter."_

My heart began to beat in my ears again. The thought made my arms go out and I pretended to squeeze Antonio's neck between my palms.

"Boom," I mumbled and put my arms down.

_"I'm not a murderer, and I never will be. Even if I'm in the final two."_

My hands covered my ears and tears stung my eyes, threatening me to come out. I took in deep breaths, trying to calm myself. The thought came over my mind over and over until I just began to weep.

I wiped away tears. I thought I saw something. Right in my lap was a silver parachute, as small as the one I had gotten the medicine tube from. I thought it was that because I really thought I needed it, until I saw what was sent to me.

It was a loaf a bread. Much smaller than the three me and Ethan shared. Really, it was like it only as if someone sliced it to a third of its size and had it rounded. Along with it was a full sized green apple, my favorite kind. There was a note that said, _"Keep it together, Alanna. You have a lot of people on your side."_

_How many?_ I thought. Maybe the Districts that my fellow Survivors were from. My sponsors? I mean, why else would they send me this? I know that my District is behind me, urging me to not give up.

"_Just promise, be strong. I may not return, but please, just don't break down._

_Why don't I take my own words?_ I thought. I envisioned myself with Amy in the Justice Building, saying goodbye.

_Amy is the first to speak. "You're really strong and smart," she says "Will you try to win? Really really try hard?"_

_ "Yes," I say back_

I could see her in the square, urging me on. The last thing I want to do is crush Amy by my own death. Aaron did, and his death crushed both of us. I don't want to cause Amy to be crushed. To be left alone.

"_You won't be alone if I don't make it back, you have everyone else and Mom and Dad."_

"Yes," I whisper, "You do Amy, you won't be alone if I don't make it back."

I ate my breakfast and drank some of my water. I kept the note and the parachute, the note to keep me encouraged, the parachute to patch up any blood-oozing wounds. I no longer have a first aid kit. My sleeves are used up as tourniquets. I wonder if anyone has thought of that before, using the sponsor parachute as a bandage. I've never seen anyone having to before. They've always discarded the silver thing, not thinking twice about its uses.

_I am smart,_ I thought. _Amy was right, I am smart and strong._ I walk some more over the hills, my bow strung with one of my arrows. I hadn't seen Antonio all morning and now noon was just dying away into early afternoon when I crossed into the pines ring.

The pines scared me at first. Not the actual trees, but the thought that it was so easy to lurk and hide there to ambush any unlucky person traveling through. And since there was only two people left… well it just made me fearful. Still, I crossed into it and began to journey.

Im tested the thought that Antonio would ever bethere. He'd be looking for me. I've been screaming and crying loud enough to give my location away, but he could have not heard me. And I've been moving around. The Gamemakers more likely want me and Antonio to recover for a big final battle. An epic one is what the Capitol audience is expecting. A battle that will have one family burying their loved one and another cheering that their love one is home.

I heard grass moving. Quickly, I turned and launched an arrow. It missed a squirrel by a millimeter. I only watched it scurry up a tree before retrieving my arrow.

I heard more rustling. I strung the arrow and whipped back and forth. I called out, "Antonio, I'm not afraid. Show yourself."

No one emerged. My cheeks flushed thinking that I just embarrassed myself, as in the private trainings with the Gamemakers. Only this was on a more wide scale, across the country.

I took a deep breath, but I didn't let my guard down. I had done it already and the consequences have scarred me for life, so I won't do it again.

It was a little while longer when I started to become more and more impatient. I wanted to end this, I wanted the Games to end as soon as possible. I didn't want to have any more of my life, my existence, in this arena. I wanted to leave.

I didn't open my mouth to yell my feelings. Instead, I pursed my lips and tried looking as serious as possible. My limbs got tired so I had to stop, scale a pine tree, and try to relax. But my mind was swirling. I lay staring in the sky for the rest of the day, watching the sun set, and the sky go dark. I knew tomorrow was going to be an eventful day. There hasn't been much going on. Me and Antonio are more likely far apart. Everyone is anxious for a fight. The final fight.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**_Day 16_**

I woke the next day alert. My muscles were still sore, I was shivering from the cold, and my stomach began to hurt in hunger pains. I had no food since my breakfast yesterday. Maybe I'll be able to find an animal today or my sponsors will aid me again. Yet when I slipped down into ground level, the only life around me was the plants and nothing silver floated down my face.

I walked around a bit until I crossed to the jungle ring, guarded by the tiny water ring made of biting fish. I didn't recall Jackie saying they were edible, but still I was eager to eat one. I just had unwoven a thread of my sock when I realized that the stream was crystalline clear of any muck of any kind. Perfectly clear water, so tempting, but not a fish in sight. Besides being thirsty, this made me angry. I was hungry.

I dipped my head into the thin layer of water. It didn't taste right, more like old well water, so I spat it out. It made me more thirsty so I drank my remainder of water.

The closets ring of water was after the jungle, so I thought of making that trek. I had just stepped over the water ring when a spear nearly lodged itself in my head. It flew so close to me I felt the metal against my cheek. As it vanished into the foliage, I turned and saw Antonio behind me in the pines, his face red with a smile of ancipitation.

"How about we make this quick?" Antonio asked "You surrender yourself and I used this-" he pulled out a large ax smeared with blood "To make a quick death for you?"

"I've actually grown fond of my head…" I said, aiming my arrow at Antonio's heart. My entire body was shaking in fear. I hadn't expected this to happen so soon, so surprisingly. "So, I'd like to keep it."

Antonio charged at me. I sprinted into the jungle, hoping to lose him but he was nearly at my heels. I took a moment to turn and shoot an arrow but I missed him. I turned back and ran.

I knew I couldn't run forever. I couldn't. Neither could he.

And I was right about the latter. I heard a thump behind me.. Turning, I saw Antonio on the ground. He was just about to get up when our eyes met. He became still with vicious eyes of terror as I aimed an arrow to his face.

"You deserve this," I said, my eyes still connected with his eyes.

But something made my arms quiver. My mind became stale and my arms as motionless as stone. I couldn't hear anything but my own breathing as I let go.

I watched the arrow lodge itself right in front of Antonio's face and sink into the dirt. My eyes swelled with tears.

Antonio laughed. "Aww, District Five, a pitiful, weak District." He got up, smiling and dusting himself off like he got time. He held his ax like a bat, ready to swing at me. "District One, complete masters of the Hunger Games. District Five, ready to die? To be annihilated? Like your little district partner-"

"NO!" I yelled, angered by the comment Antonio made on Wade. I shot another arrow at him, but Antonio caught the reflex and the arrow bounced off the ax. He swing at me, but I ducked, shooting two arrows at one time, one arrow lodging itself in Antonio's upper arm. He ripped it out, giving me a moment to run. I could hear Antonio behind me, taunting me on how weak I was. I only said one thing back to him, "YOU ARE!"

Eventually, I got into a clearing. It had one of the ravines in the middle of it, a pretty large one. I stopped to look at it as Antonio burst through.

"Oh, look, dead end," Antonio taunted "Trapped you are."

I couldn't run anymore. I turned around and shot my last two arrows at him, but missed. I resorted to throwing my bow, but Antonio caught it and broke the wire.

"This is the end," Antonio said, smiling at his victory, ready to kill me with his ax "Last words?"

I twisted my head around. The ravine was there. I had a split second to think of a solution. An idea came into my head. If I failed, it would be better than being killed by the Career behind me.

I turned and ran to the ravine. Antonio cursed, but I wasn't sure if he was coming at me.

I ran across the gravel and jumped at the edge of the ravine. Whatever gave me the idea to make it, I wasn't sure. But I knew from the moment I was in the air, I knew I was going to fail. I was going to fall.

No, I was going to get the wall on the other side. It was rimmed with thin ledges I could grab and climb up.

A piercing pain ripped through my back. Something sharp and metal, a knife maybe, has gotten into my back. I heard Antonio shouting with glee and I knew he threw it at me. I hit the rock-face and nearly bounced off it. Still weak, I grabbed one of the ledges. With two hands, about a few feet from the top of the ravine, I hung. The pain in my back hurt so bad I couldn't move anymore.

A silver of a blade flashed past my head and lodged into the rock. I turned my head to see Antonio, struggling to keep his balance on the gravel, with a handful of knives in one hand, the other with one of the knives poised to throw. I've never seen him throw knives in training, but if Antonio had missed my head by a few inches, I could never tell.

"Let go and… this will be easier for you," Antonio said and threw the knife.

I turned my head back around and closed my eyes. I felt the knife slip into my back right ankle.

I screamed.

Antonio didn't give up. I felt another blade slip into my back, higher up than before. I cried out in pain again. Tears trickled down my face and fell into the darkness below.

No more knives entered my body. Antonio cursed when he threw the last one and missed. With all that pain in my body, my plan was a failure. I couldn't move due to terrible pain. I had no way to care for it. I knew if I removed any of my hands I would be dead.

"I'm not letting go Antonio," I shouted, or tried to shout. Just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll wait for you to," Antonio said.

I turned my head and said him sitting cross-legged at the edge of the gravel, glaring at me with impatience. For what seemed like ten minutes, all there was was silence. Then Antonio began to taunt me about how weak me and my District is and that if I die the world will be pleased. I stayed quiet, trying to zone out those hurtful words, but they were getting to me. Tears were starting to come down my eyes and I was tempted to let go, but I didn't. But when he brought up my brother, it got too far.

"What was his name," Antonio said, "Your dead brother, Aaron? My brother said he was an easy kill, let his guard down when he killed the girl from my awesome District One. He told me he tried to take his head but he had some tough neck bones. Aaron deserves to be dead. He was never a good brother. I'm sure if there was a fire and you were in flames, your brother would see a shiny object and go, 'Ooh!' "

My face went red and I yelled, "You don't say those things about Aaron! Say no more about my brother!"

"Then, how about that tiny sister of yours? If she was reaped, she would die in the bloodbath with a speared chest, or a sliced stomach. I'm making bets now already. I've never seen someone so weak, so little, so fragile-"

"Stop it!" I yelled "How about your brothers? Ha, I could kill them in their sleep! Aaron could have killed your brother if he wasn't so unfair!"

"You know what, McLee?"

"Ha? What you sonny, you pipsqueak, you-"

"I'm going to kill, District Five!"

I turned my head and saw Antonio get up. He back up, ran forward, and took a leap.

I screamed when he grabbed my legs and pulled me from my hold as we both fell. I don't know what he was thinking but the look on his face, Antonio knew he did something stupid.

I grabbed hold of another ledge just as things were getting dark. Antonio pulled the knife from my back foot and stabbed my leg over and over. That didn't go by without some screaming.

With my other leg, I pounded on his face but Antonio had taken hold of another ledge and held up. He reached up to grab another ledge when I spit in his face.

Thats all it took. He lost his grip to the saliva and fell, not without pulling my leg again. The tips of my fingers grinded against the rock-face of the ravine as I came down. They found another ledge, just that one leg. I was sure my leg was dislocated from Antonio holding onto it because I could no longer move it without some extreme pain and disfiguration. I looked down in blackness, saw Antonio falling, catching a ledge, and I watched it give way from under him. Antonio fell farther down, farther down, into oblivion, screaming his last as he vanished.

I watched him disappear in the darkness below me. I was trembling, tears streaming down my face, my arms shaking from exhaustion and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Sometime later, I heard a thump. It sounded a distance away yet so close that I cried. When the cannon fired announcing Antonio's death, I cried in relief.

Trumpets blared. Claudius Templesmith's voice announced proudly from somewhere, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the victor of the 54th Hunger Games: Alanna Gra-"

"AAAHH!"

My hands gave way as I fell. Claudius's voice stopped suddenly. I bounced off the side of the wall and fell with my face up, watching the sky disappear.

I banged against something, a mat or something, and bounced, wincing with the knives on impact going up into my body, making me numb, killing me.

Once its known I'm going to live, Claudius continues, "The victor of the 54th Hunger Games: Alanna Grace McLee of District Five!"

Speakers from somewhere roar the Capitol crowd's cheer as I felt myself being lifted up by strong hands then plopped on a flat, possibly marble table. Someone strips me down to my undergarments. The whole time I'm thrashing and screaming as I felt myself get pricked and things going into my body.

"Hold still!" someone orders.

I don't. I try to get loose when finally something needle-like sinks into my arm like a pinch and I feel a cool liquid seep from it to my veins. My thrashing and screaming slows down until I'm mild. My eyes flicker and silently shut.

* * *

_The Games are over! Alanna is the victor! But there is more to come for our newest victor. We still have some things to do first! __Gosh, the Games are finally over. Took me _forever_! I finished this chapter around 10 pm! I'm exhausted and actually not suppose to be on the computer right now. Te-he._

_School is starting this Tuesday so the updating and stuff will slow down. A lot of FanFictioniers are having that situation around this time of year._

_My poll is still up for the idea that I should post a different story on FanFiction. Since that poll is still up, I'm putting up the idea for the sequel of "Take a Chance" (yes, there is, go celebrate). The name, however, is bothering me. I have a few ideas: "**Grace, Hope, and Chances" "Grace and Hope" "Recovery" "Hopes and Recoveries" "Grace, Hope, and Recovery" **Vote with reviews, then I'll put an official poll up later. I want to know early because I can design the cover photo and spend more time on it.  
_

_Just because I'm mentioning the sequel doesn't mean this story is over! __I'm planning a big, final chapter which is almost finished. But school is getting on my nerves and I'm starting up soccer again. _

_Cya readers. Thanks for reviewing, they kept me motivated!_


	32. Chapter 31

_I promised a big, final chapter. And here it is!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Slowly, I regain consciousness. My mind feels foggy, but I'm able to tell that I'm in a brightly-lit, completely white room. The only thing in the room other than me is the bed I'm in and some tubes coming from the wall and into my right arm. When I try to move it, it hurts, so I keep it motionless.

I try to get up but a metal bar run across my waist, keeping me down for more than a few inches. I get the feeling that I'm being held down, that someone holding me down is going to kill me. I thrash and scream for help, but no one comes.

I take deep breaths and try to calm down. I see my bare legs in front of me with faint brown scars. My foot has lines of brown where my gashes were, but now beginning to fade into my slightly-tanned skin. I have plenty more on my arms and abdomen, which I feel. They're as smooth as new paper. Even pre-Game scars are gone now.

A section of the wall to my right opens. A young man in white robes, an Avox, comes in with a tray of food, which I can tell is not a lot of. He sets it down on my lap then scurries away, closing the door behind him.

I look down at the food in front of me, a loaf of bread, a nearly clear bowl of broth, and a tall glass of water. I'm reminded of how hungry I am so I eat, which is hard for me. After I'm done, I move the tray off my body and have is clank on the floor. The glass cup shatters and the ceramic bowl breaks off in a few large pieces.

I only stare off into the ceiling. The bare white reminds me of clouds, of fog. As if it was a terrible dream, the pine trees fade in. I see Antonio behind a speared Wade, an evil smile on his menacing face.

I begin to scream and thrash again, screaming Wade's name this time and curses at Antonio. I only catch the milky white liquid entering my veins from one of tubes before I pass out.

This is usually how it went for a while. I wake, I eat, I faint. Sometimes I get traumatized from short flashbacks when I'm awake. Thats when I'm getting knocked out. Simple as that. My scars are disappearing too.

The time I wake once again was my last. My skin was completely mark-free. The restraint around my waist is gone and theres no more tubes in my arms. Against my bed is a metal cane. Right away I'm scared that its a club, that I have to beat people with, but I know its not a club from the end of it not being rounded. When I slip out of bed, my right leg is fine but my left makes me feel unbalanced, so I take the cane. Hanging off a hanger on my bed is a simple furry black robe that I slip on and tie up in several knots. There's a pocket that I search in and find neatly folded black socks. I slip them on my bare feet then just finally stand there in the middle of the room. I look at my hands, which still holds the slightly-tanned look I had gotten from the arena.

When I look at them, I feel angry. I feel scared. My skin is only a reminder of the arena and its here forever.

_Why am I alive?,_ I thought_, I should be dead. Wade should be alive. He can handle this more than I can._

Wade should be one alive. And I should be dead.

I yell, "Let me out of this prison!" as I run to the wall and bang on it. Only, it slides open and I fall out of it into a wooden, doorless hallway. Its not empty, Marie stands only a few feet away from me. When we make eye contact, she gets teary-eyed.

"Marie, don't cry!" I exclaim and get myself up into a hug with her.

"I'm sorry… I'm just," Marie stutters "Let's… let's just get this over with. Come with me."

Marie unties herself from me as she guides me into a chamber. There's some plush chairs that are mostly filled except for several of them vacant. Everyone seated in the chairs, Alex, Tawnya, Rivers, Kitten, Carili, and Caroline turn their heads and smile at the sight of me.

My voice is hardly loud when I say, "Hi."

"Alanna!" They all say, not in unison.

Kitten takes a burst from her chair and in seconds she hugged me, tightly. She spun around with me locked in her grasp about a few feet off the ground.

I'm thrashing and screeching. "STOP! STOP!"

Rivers barks, "Kitten, put her down! Now!"

Kitten wimped and sets me down gently. Carili and Caroline take the moment to hug me tightly, but I push them apart. I accept the hugs from Alex and Tawnya, who is crying streams through her mascara. Rivers doesn't hug me. Instead he says, "I've always knew it would be you."

When the energy settles down, I ask, "Can I go home now?"

It seems everyone is holding in their laughter. Alex is the one to speak. "Sorry, but we have a couple days. You need to go with Rivers and the-"

"Shut up Alex," Kitten, Carili, and Caroline say together with a mild, agitated tone.

"You have the presentation of the victor later today and the private interviews tomorrow," Tawnya said with a sad tint in her voice, feeling my pain "Then you can go home."

I fall down to my knees, close my eyes, and put my hands to my temples. I had forgotten. They, the Capitol, were going to torture me with making me re-watch the deaths of twenty-three fellow tributes.

At first the adults around me try to coax me, then I can feel myself being dragged across the floor until I finally give in and walk with my design team.

In the Remake Center, Rivers went to retrieve my dress as the Capitol woman "remake" my body. But there was hardly anything to do since I was already "perfected" thanks to my few days in the recovery room. They did do my hair, making the now-shorter-than-before curly with black and shimmery green paper ribbons tied into it. I could hear their papery crackle past my ears and feel them go all the way to my knees. I had expected my hair to be just as long but Kitten explained that something didn't go right in the process of making my hair longer. It now couldn't go farther than my shoulders by an inch. I didn't care much. I could be bald for all I know. Its better than being dead.

Caroline just finished decorating my perfect nails with the pattern of black and green when Rivers peeked through a door and said, "Close your eyes."

I nearly protested, but I bit my tongue as I sealed my eyes. While my dress was being fitted, I asked, "Do I really have to spend another two days in this cruel place?"

I thought Carili or Kitten growled, but Rivers said, "Hold up, girls. Listen Alanna, you shouldn't say that. You can get in big trouble, especially here. Got that?"

I gulped and answered with a quiet yes.

Rivers continued, "I get why you think the Capitol is cruel, really it is-"

"Rivers!" the three ladies gasped.

"-But not everyone here is. I'm not-"

"I know you aren't," I said "Sorry."

"Its just that the Hunger Games have to happen is because the Districts have to stay in line. You should know this, but in the past, the existence of mankind was nearly wiped out from wars. Panem was made to keep peace in humanity, but of course, humans aren't perfect. There was another war-"

"The Dark Days," Carili said with a sad voice "My mum lost her father in that war."

"And the rest is history," I muttered "But I don't get why 'peace' has to be kept with children murdering each other. You don't think it symbolizes people to fight back for their children? Or to take vengeance? Involving more and more anger and revenge and war, and deaths? People will fight and you know it, right? You don't know that maybe an estimate of twenty years from now, someone will start a spark for change? That will fight back against the Capitol? Hasn't someone done something to make things right and truly equal? Can't we make things peaceful?"

There was silence. I popped open my eyes and looked at the dismayed faces of my design team.

Rivers looked up into my eyes. "Not everyone thinks the same way you do, Alanna," he said "I just don't want you repeating what you just said, okay? I like you, Alanna, and I don't want you to hurt or killed or tortured. I want you to go home and try to live a happy life. Okay? You'll be fine if you keep your head up and look on the positive side of things and don't testify the Capitol in any more way than you just did. A victor is suppose to be happy but not all of them get that blessing. I want you to."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Rivers straightened up my dress and said, "Well, look in the mirror."

Kitten and Carili scooted out the way, revealing a large mirror with my reflection. I was in a long, sleeveless dress stretching down to my ankles. Its black and light green, the same green as my first interview dress, patternized as vertical lines. My feet are bare but is painted with a pattern of light green and black. My red hair may be short and straight, but I can see and hear the swish of the paper ribbons the girls had added when I move my head. My face has makeup making my eyes stand out. I had lost body thickness in the arena, along with few curves I had, so the dress balloons by my ribs and there is paddings in my chest. I'm sure many female victors had dresses like this just so the Capitol audience can be pleased. I don't ask, I just smile and say, "Its very pretty."

"The Gamemakers wanted to alter you surgically, but of course Marie and Alex wouldn't permit it," Rivers said "It happens a lot."

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want to go home."

"You will go home. Just be patient Alanna. You have a couple days, and then you're free."

But then, I realize, I won't be free. At least, not really. I have the Victory Tour in a few months. After that is the 55th Hunger Games. I'll have the mentor the female tributes, forever and ever beyond until another girl wins, or I die, which won't be soon.

I take a deep breath and say, "Can we just get this over with now?"

Rivers nods.

I can hear the Capitol crowd above me, shouting and cheering and I haven't even been risen onstage yet. I'm still on the metal circle with my hands clasped together to my thighs. I looking around in the room by myself. I stare at my bare feet, perfectly clean of anything. The metal is cold under my feet, so I can imagine cold river water flowing through my toes from the Woods, as I trying to clear my mind. I see Amy on the other side, smiling and laughing and waving at me. Thats what her face will be when I get home. She will be so happy that I'm not dead in a wooden box as I thought before.

_"I love you," Amy says "Please, will you try to come back, for me and… Aaron?"_

"I did," I mutter as I feel a hand on my shoulder. Screaming, I jump off the metal plate. When my feet and hands hit wood, I'm afraid of exploding from land mines. My heart is pounding and my hands are shaking as I cover my ears and shut my eyes, waiting.

"Alanna, its okay, its me."

I open my eyes. Alex is standing beside me. I give him a hug, trying not to cry so my makeup doesn't get ruined. I ask quietly, "What did you do, when you were in my position?"

Alex stares up into space. He says without looking, "I was just a year older than you, but just as nervous. I've been through a lot in my Games, I didn't want to face anything. I didn't want to see… Rebecca… or anyone else… die." Alex sniffs, stares down at me, and says, "But I fought through on the last couple of days in the Capitol for myself and my dignity. At least I was myself, and I wasn't afraid to show that I wasn't the killing machine I was in the arena anymore."

"But I was never a killing machine," I said.

"I know that. Look, I'm not going up onstage because officially I was Wa- I mean, wasn't your mentor. Marie is. Is that okay with you?"

"Thats not fair," I said "You told me things to do personally. I want you to go up with Marie. I want the crowd to see. She might need it."

Alex gives a wink and says, "Okay." Then he left.

I'm back myself with my hands cupped, staring down at my painted toenails. I don't know how I missed it the first time, but I see my feet covered in greenish-gold powder. I look at my legs and hands and feel my face with my fingers without that skin glitter on it.

The shimmering details make me smile when the anthem starts to play, the loudest I've heard so far. Caesar Flickerman is greeting the audience above me. I feel adrenaline rushing through my veins as Caesar introduces my team.

"First we have, the prep team, Kitten Anot, Carili Relli, and Caroline Webisum!"

I can imagine the ladies are smily and bouncing in their insane outfits.

"Next is, the escort, Tawnya Dinkey!"

The last time she's had this happen to her was probably 14 years ago. Or maybe she hasn't been around that long. Still, she's been waiting for this for a long time. She's probably as bouncy and smily as my prep team, maybe even happy for pulling my name out the reaping bowl, then again…

"Third is, the stylist, Racine Ratao!"

I can't imagine Rivers, only him scowling for some reason, but there is a deafening blast from the audience, so maybe he isn't scowling. I'll never know.

"Now we have, the mentors, Marie Keys and Alex Ovfelum!"

So Alex did get to go up onstage after all. I'm feeling happy for him, even beaming, as my metal plate lifts me up.

"And finally, the victor of the 54th Annual Hunger Games, Alanna Grace McLee of District Five!"

The lights blind me for moments before I can adjust. My ears pop with the roaring sound of the Capitol, but I ignore the pain, I've gotten used to it by now. I keep my beaming smile and wave. The crowd roars in my face. I see my entire team on my sides, maybe a foot apart from each other. Marie and Alex are holding hands and I catch the gleam of a ring on Marie's waving hand.

Caesar takes my hand and gently leads me to the ornate victor's chair. I sit down and relax, still smiling, just wanting to get this over with.

The seal of Panem appears on screen as lights dim around me. I stop smiling, knowing I'm no longer being looked at. I prepare myself for the three-hour long torture, because I have to. Everyone has to.

First is the pre-arena events. They do all the reapings, leaving District 5's for last. After they show me and Amy being pulled apart, I think of the curse. The curse in the McLee family, and I nearly cry. For Amy.

When the chariot rides are shown, I see Wade beside me, and a moment of longing for him comes to me in my chest. I take a deep breath and realize me and Wade look a bit silly in our costume.

When my training score pops up, everyone claps. I don't, I just give a little smirk which goes away when I'm reminded of the private trainings.

Then comes the interviews. I seem dazzling, but I don't believe it for some reason. I cling to every word of the other's interviews, especially Wade's.

The filmmakers do full details of the bloodbath. I can see why only five people died in the bloodbath, because there was a lot of runners. They do a close-up of Wade snatching a bow and quiver of arrows, mounting the Cornucopia, shouting my name over the clamor, trying to get my attention.

Within this film I can see things that I didn't know or wasn't exactly sure of: how Ethan's district partner died, Tailor's and Antonio's secret plans and alliance, Ohana's death, Jackie's pre-occupation on finding Antonio.

When Wade's death comes up, I want to run away. Its played in full, and I can hear Antonio's taunts loud in my ears.

_"Weak," Antonio said "District Five, the weakest District ever to exist in Panem. Shame on them." He laughed. "All of them. Not just you two. All of them. Too caught up on such things to worry about the real matter."_

"No," I said "No, we're not. We're _not_! _NOT_!"

I'm practically screaming now. I feel trapped in this chair, so I'm thrashing to get free. The film pauses and the audience is going nuts. Marie and Alex rush over, trying to calm me down. Others are just too shocked to do anything. Eventually I do calm down. Marie and Alex don't return to their places. Instead, they kneel down behind me, both of my shoulders claimed by their hands. They whisper, "Its going to be okay, its going to be okay," until the film resumes.

Antonio is chased away by Jackie, whom I know I never got to see for a long time afterwards. Then the words of Wade's plays in my ears.

_"Smile," he said quietly "Please."_

_ "I can't," I said "I just can't." _

_ "You have a lovely smile, Alanna."_

_ I couldn't respond._

_ "Twenty-three die, one lives," Wade said "I'm only part of those twenty-three but I trust you to be the one."_

_ "I can't win Wade," I choked out._

_ "Yes you can…" His eyes began to look distant._

_ "Please Wade, stay with me." _

_ His hand reached up and I gripped it tightly. It felt the same as it had during the reaping._

_ I smiled._

_ "Thank you," Wade said. With his last strength, Wade pulled on my arm and I went down with it until our lips were touching._

The Capitol practically sighs at the kiss. I can hear some people crying after the cannon. I almost join them, but I wipe away my tears. The filmmakers show that Jackie heard the cannon, and she comes back to see me. When Jackie notices me going insane, she has a face of dread when she sends her fist to my face. After Jackie knocks me out, she carries my unconscious body to good hiding spot, explaining to Ethan she will only be back when she kills Antonio, then leaves.

"Wade, Wade Loonson, rest in peace," I say quietly in a soft whisper.

The rest is hard for me. When the end comes, I feel like going crazy again when Antonio taunts me. I feel a harder grip on my shoulders, keeping me from screaming. They even show how the hovercraft just made a quick come to save me.

Of course, the Games would be a failure if I had fallen to death.

The anthem plays and everyone stands up. President Snow walks onstage followed by a little girl carrying a cushion with a crown on top. President Snow steps in front of me and places the crown on my head. I don't know what to make of his eyes, cold and barren to me, but he has a little smirk, similar to Antonio's.

"You've made an interesting Games," he says.

I don't say anything. I've made an "interesting Games" from nearly dying many times, going crazy, and not killing anyone. I would find that as an offense (minus not-being-a-murder part, and it makes me angry. I feel like glaring, but I know glaring at the president of Panem isn't a good idea. I only look back at him with a face resembling his.

President Snow doesn't reply in any way. He only turns back around, followed by a large amount of bowing, making my hips ache, and a deafening roar from the crowd. Caesar tells the entire country about the final interviews tomorrow, and its over. At least, this part.

I'm taken to the Victory Banquet at the president's mansion. I want to eat but so many people want my picture or at least say a few words to me. Everyone is cheery but I'm feeling sullen. I still smile whenever someone approaches me. I just know there is a dull gleam in my eyes.

When I'm finally alone in my room, out of the fancy dress and into a simple sweater and plain underwear, my entire body clear of any makeup, I sit at the foot of my bed and feel the silky surface. In the past, I said this bed sheet was like my dad's handkerchief. Now, it feels like Wade's lips.

I look out the window and see the night sky, hardly with all the Capitol's lights looming out their dim buildings.

I lay in bed, trying to sleep, but I know I can't. I need the sleep, but I won't sleep. Instead, I get myself marshmallow fluff and eat it, giving me reminders of the past. Before anyone was dead.

Then I walk out my room to the balcony, overseeing the Capitol. There's a chilly wind, so I clutch on my sweater tight but it doesn't help much. I turn to my right and envision Wade there, leaning foreword, before the forcefield knocked him back.

I do the same. The forcefield gives me a little sharp pinch on my face as I bounce back.

Then I cry. I miss Wade. I miss everyone, all the tributes. But they were tributes, and I'm the victor, the lone Survivor who had to win. It doesn't seem fair. No one should die.

"No one should die," I say quietly as my tears stop. Then I walk back to my room and able to sleep, on the floor, with the bed sheet wrapped around me.

Its not Tawnya but Marie that wakes me up. She's smiling and says, "We can go home in less than twenty-four hours, okay?"

"Okay," I yawn. I head on to the bathroom and start washing my face.

"You just have the final interview to do, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

I looked at her. Tears began to stream down my face. "Its not okay," I cried.

"Oh, Alanna," Marie said. She embraced me in a hug as I let my emotions out. I told her everything: that I was scared for Amy, that I was upset about Wade, that I knew I was going crazy because of the Hunger Games.

Marie pulled me back, her hands gripping my arms tightly. "You aren't the only one," Marie said, "You were a baby when I won, but I'm sure someone told you to never talk about it, but never said what it was. I… saw him, my district partner, I saw get him blown up, right in my face. We were just walking over the beach when… I don't know… land mines were planted all over the arena and Garett… It was scary, I get nightmares about it." I could feel Marie shaking. "But I've held on for fourteen years. You can hold on longer."

I wipe away my tears, but more take their place, in little drips. Marie had suffered in the Hunger Games too, and was scarred from it like me.

"Just like Wade," I said.

"Yes, we've both been through the same kind of thing. Everything was peaceful, until something came and stirred us. Its the Capitol's cruel weapon, the Games. And sometimes, we can fight it. But right now, lets not get hurt any worse than we have, okay?"

I wipe away a tear and nothing comes to take its place. I reply, "Okay." Thats when I catch the gleam of a ring on Marie's finger. "What is this?" I ask her, holding her ringed hand.

Marie blushes and says, "Lets talk about it when we get home, okay? Let's get you to Rivers."

Rivers had put me in an ankle-long, shimmery green dress with black flowers blooming out of it. The flowers were really made of cloth. The same kind of flowers were weaved into my hair. I wore green sandals topped with the black flower on each foot. The design team did my nails again, all green this time, the same color as my eyes. They also did my face with only highlights this time and green mascara. Then Rivers personally added my necklace.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, having to forgot about it.

"It was given to me after you were released from the arena," he answered "I was suppose to give it to you yesterday, but I forget." Rivers gave me a mischievous smile and faced the ladies. He said angrily, "You were suppose to remind me! How could you forget?!"

They all got tense until me and Rivers laughed. Then they threatened him.

Rivers took me to a separate room filled with a few cameras with Marie, Alex, and Tawnya behind me. There's a couple chairs, one occupied by Caesar, who greets me with a short hug. "Congrats Alanna," he said "My you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I answered "I'm kinda nervous about the interview."

"Don't be nervous, this is going to be fine."

Hearing him say that made me more nervous. I turned back to Marie and Alex, who were holding their hands together. It reminded me of my parents saying farewell on my first day of school. It calmed me a bit.

I sat down in the chair next to Caesar. A cameraman counts down from three and soon we're live on every television on Panem.

Caesar makes jokes and then the interview begins. Its mostly about the Games, which was hard for me to talk about. I tried being calm however I bet it would obvious to see how hard I was breathing.

When Caesar asks, "Do you think it was the Survivors that helped you win?" I choked up.

"Really… it was them, they helped me win, we helped each of us try to win because one of us had to survive," I said "Like, we were more than an alliance. We were friends. Seeing them ripped away from me one-by-one was-" I stopped my words and continued to another point. "It was the Hunger Games and we knew that most of us would die. But we had another alliance to face, the Careers."

"It was all out war between these two alliances," Caesar said.

"Yes, it was, and the Survivors won that war. I won the Hunger Games and none of them did. None of them deserved it. Especially after…" I shook my head to stop.

"Okay, Alanna, on the fourteenth and fifteenth days, you were… let's say… transforming?"

I had to agree with that. "Yes. I knew I had to win now because there was no other Survivor left, and I had to fulfill that name. But that only left me with Antonio and… he was tough."

"Speaking of Antonio, it was very unclear getting out of his death, so Alanna, do you believe you really did kill Antonio?"

I saw that last day in the arena flash through my eyes, then what was shown of it during the highlights yesterday. It did look confusing, in both ways. _I_ was even sure if I killed Antonio.

_I'm not a murder, _I thought, _but what would it be if I were to say if I did kill? I don't think I did, but what would the turnout be if I said that? The first victor who never killed a single person? An angry Capitol? What would be the response? And how would everyone else react to the girl who said she wouldn't kill because someone killed her brother then she said later that she did kill? Would everyone see it as vengeance for her brother's death?_

"I'll leave that for the viewers to dissect," I said, my eyes directly in line of a camera. I hoped I didn't look bewildered, or like I was lying. My emotions were hard to control now.

"Hmm," Caesar said and tapped his chin.

"I found it hard to see too," I said quickly "I guess its a… muffled question for the future to behold."

"It is, certainly," Caesar replied "So, how about that romance with Wade?"

I choked again. I felt tears welling in my eyes that I wiped away. "Me and him were really good friends," I said, my voice surprisingly sounding stronger than expected "He had a crush on me for a long time, as I know of. I'm ashamed to say, I never really did love him, I liked him as a friend. Until… until the day before the Games started." I looked down at my fingers. "I don't want to talk about it." In the background, I saw Marie and Tawnya covering their gaping mouths with their hands and Alex wide-eyed. They knew thats what they interrupted after the interviews.

Caesar nodded in agreement. The rest of the questions were hard for me to answer. Until the last one, which got extremely difficult and easy at the same time.

"Do you believe you have avenged Aaron's death?"

I almost sputtered out a disagreement, but I bit back my readied tongue. I thought about that too. Had I avenged Aaron?

I answered with a simple, "Yes." My emerald eyes glared into the camera. "By winning."

Caesar wrapped up the interviews. Finally it was over. I was swiftly escorted into a car and driven through the crowded Capitol streets with Tawnya, Marie, and Alex. Finally arriving at the train station, stopping for some forced pictures, and finally whisked into the same train that took me here, and sped away.

A month ago, I was reaped for the 54th Hunger Games. I didn't think I'd win. But I took a chance, and now I'm the victor. The lone Survivor.

A lot can happen in a month.

I eat a big yet silent dinner and then went to the train room, Wade's train room. Its as clean as it could be, but I knew this was where Wade once was. Now he's dead, along with 22 others. It doesn't seem fair that he had to die. That anyone had to die.

_ "Twenty-three die, one lives," Wade said "I'm only part of those twenty-three but I trust you to be the one." _

"I was the one," I said.

I sit on the bed and wrap myself in the bed sheets. They felt warm, as if someone just got out of them. I envision Wade beside me, keeping me warm in the cold arena nights and in this bed. I almost cry, but I hold it down as I sleep.

Tawnya is banging on the door, telling me to wake up. I find clothes left for me. Its a simple blue dress. Then, I almost fall out my bed in realization. Its my reaping dress. Only, it looks newer and fresher. Still faded, but newer. It had a soft smell of sweet candy as I slip it on with the sandals left for me too.

I wash my face, clearing all the makeup I slept in. I rid all the flowers from my hair and comb it down. I try to curl it with a curling iron, but it doesn't like right. When I straighten it, I find it okay.

Then I look down at my necklace, newly clean. I see Aaron there in the middle and I almost cry. I miss Aaron as much as I miss Wade. Both were ripped away from me from the Capitol's cruel weapon, the Hunger Games. Along with countless others. Countless lives of innocent children.

I shake my head and leave the room. I eat a large breakfast with Tawnya across the table from me, and almost get sick, almost getting her sick too. But I still don't say anything.

Marie and Alex join us and eat. Marie gives a moment to ask me, "Excited about coming home?"

"I'm nervous," I answer "I don't know how everyone will react. I mean, I was this innocent girl thrown into the Hunger Games and came back as a victor. Victors kill, and I didn't."

"If you were from a Career District, that would be a problem," Marie said.

"You've changed," Alex said "But not much. You are still you. You weren't a murder."

"But-"

"No more of this," Tawnya said loudly "At least you survived, Alanna, and be happy of that. I'm actually regretting pulling your name from the reaping bowl!" Then Tawnya gets up and stomps away.

I bend my head to the table.

"Alanna, don't cry," Alex says.

"I'm not," I say, still with my head against the table "I'm just, I'm just a bit worried."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I just feel worried. Like something will be different when I go back to District Five, something that will change everything."

"Of course things will change," Alex says "New home, always fed, cheery lifestyle. Lovebirds flocking you." I giggle.

"We're almost there, actually," Marie says "They'll be cameras. You might want to wash your face."

I go back to Wade's room and wash my face, just like that. When I'm back, the train has pulled into the station. Marie and Alex are on my sides but slightly behind me and Tawnya behind the two of them.

The train doors open and the loud cheer of my dear District 5 greets me. I smile with actual happiness and wave to the crowd. Then, in the middle of the huge amount of people, I see Amy on top of my dad's shoulders with mom pressed against him.

Amy is not waving. In fact, she isn't even smiling. My parents are with cheery and excited faces. But Amy is the opposite.

She looks angry.

* * *

_Cliffhanger to the sequel! The sequel will be called, "**Grace, Hopes, and Chances**," took me forever to actually fall in love with the title. Its up now, publish September 7, 2013 for future readers. Tell me what you're going to expect!_

_Tell me if you liked the story! I thought I'd never finish it! My God! __I loved writing this story. I liked the reviews I got to this story! So many things! _

_Little Discussions:_

_Wade or Josh: I actually was unsure who would go into the Games. Either Wade or Josh. I remember I got frustrated about it, but I saw more Wade than Josh in an arena, so yea._

_The Survivors: The Survivors used to be a group of tributes who were suppose to protect Alanna, made by an angered Jackie that Alanna was reaped the same time Antonio volunteered and that Antonio threatened Alanna and Wade, but later I thought, "Who would do such a thing to sacrifice themselves to protect some lowly girl?" Thats why in previous chapters the Survivors avoided talking to Alanna and Wade._

_The Interviews: I've written about 2 versions of the interviews. I eventually stuck with the one you read._

_The Arena: At first, I wanted the arena to be a desert, than an oasis, then I read a Hunger Games FanFic where the arena was divided in four sections, each section representing a season. I decided to do an autumn forest arena which would change to winter during the Games and have snowing mountains. But I had a lot more ideas, mainly based off different kinds of forest, so I made it a ringed arena, each ring a different forest-like landscape. But I really liked the autumn forest idea, so the first ring, the Cornucopia ring, was that idea._

_The Fire: I had so many ideas on how the fire started. The fire idea came from a fireworks accident a couple years ago when the firework didn't launch and it exploded on ground level, engulfing me and some family members within in. None of us were hurt or even marked, thank God, but we were in state of shock for a few minutes. _

_Collin and Naomi's deaths: I had no idea how Collin was to die. When I thought up the mutts, I knew then. Naomi was tricky because I knew when and where, but exactly how was hard. At first, it was Snake threw a spear at Naomi the same time Naomi threw the knife at Snake, but I dismissed it and thought up the idea involving the District 6 tributes._

_District 6 tributes: How Ohana and Neeko formed in my mind, I don't remember. But I wanted them snooping around Snake when she was in the heaven ring, as if she crossed into their territory. I liked how they ended up popping up at the last second, saving Alanna's life. Really, I interpret that as the two wanted to protect Snake and when Naomi killed her, it was vengeance. I had the idea that Ohana sketched out the arena in the snow to Alanna and Ethan and pointed out where the Careers were before she died (she really did freeze to death), but I dismissed it._

_Bonnie's death: If I had to say who's death was the hardest to come up with, it was Bonnie's. I knew she got separated from the Survivors, but I had the idea that _she_ fell into the ravine, that she burned in the fire, that she was killed by Jackie's rage accidentally, but I thought of Thresh and Rue's relationship, how Thresh thought he avenged Rue. But, what about betrayal? What if Tailor was so determined to win, that he killed Bonnie personally? But the only way he could do that was to team up with Antonio._

_Wade's death: The saddest part of the story. His death was third hardest to come up with. I cried the number of times I came up with ideas. I didn't want any similarities to Rue's death, but this one version kept bugging me..._

_Ethan and Tailor's deaths: They both drowned, as we know. Their deaths were second hardest. I thought that Ethan and Alanna made it to the Cornucopia, found some good food from the feast, and climbed the Cornucopia for the night. Then, Antonio and Tailor came the next day. Antonio climbed up the Cornucopia and shoved Alanna and Ethan off. Tailor killed Ethan, and Antonio planned to kill Alanna. Only, Alanna talked and said that Tailor should avenge the guy that killed his little district partner, the young and innocent girl forced into the Games to die. Tailor got angry and he and Antonio fought, giving Alanna a chance to escape, but Antonio killed Tailor._

_The Final Battle: Oh, it was SO easy!_

_Homecoming: I wanted a sequel. I had more ideas to the story before this was published on FanFiction. So, I hinted about it with Amy being angry at Alanna because- (I AIN'T A SPOILER, YOU GOTTA READ THE SEQUEL)!_

_I loved writing this story! I hope to see as many reviews and views on the sequel! I'll post up the sequel to this story when the first chapter is up. Keep checking my profile!_

_Gosh, the amazing, emotional, jaw-dropping story is over!_

_Bye!_

_-PrincessLyoka_


End file.
